


It all started in college

by PDexter



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Gotham, M/M, Roommates, friendshipsgoals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 74,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Firstly I not going to bother putting what pairings are going to be in this since I never know till I begin writing. This is going to be if all the characters met in college, similar to my HS fic, but this one is where Ed and Oswald are college room mates. Done in POV(Piont of view style)





	1. Introductions

At Gotham university some of the best and the brightest went to school. This school was in the shadiest part of the city but one of the most revered schools there had ever been. Oswald had come from a long line of aristocrats but his family in recent years had fallen on hard times and migrated to America in hopes for a better life. His currently rich uncle was the one who was paying tuition for his college and he was living in the dorms. Oswald hoped he would not have gotten a roommate but he did and it was one of the sunniest dispositioned, socially awkward fools he could have ever met and much worse he had an obsession with riddles. Of course, Oswald could get them but he didn't ever feel like solving them. 

Oswald Pov:  
Oswald's mother had dropped him off with all his things and kissed him goodbye. Oswald was wearing a lot of clothes as he walks into the campus. He had a thick black trench coat, and under that he had a blue button up and a green sweater vest, and long baggy blue pants and black boots on. He had a giant blue suitcase that rolled and he came to the door and pulled out a key and unlocked it and walked in. It was 9 O clock in the morning. His hair looked damp and a mess and he walked into the room to find two bunk beds on a wooden frame. A desk with a lamp on the other end of the room, a closet room separated by a divider and a bathroom. He sits down on the bottom bunk and drags his suitcase next to the bed and lays down. "I hope no one is my roommate" Oswald says putting his head in his palm as his arm is folded under his head. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette and in the box, there is a lighter which he pulls out and uses to light it. He lights it and blows out the smoke and sighs as he sits up. 

Oswald Pov:  
Oswald is chilling out reading a story by Edgar Allen Poe and just sitting in the bed, his upper body sitting up laying against the bed frame. He flips through the pages. He is thankful he is not outside right now. He hears the knob turn and watches as it starts to jiggle and then there is the sound of the lock clicking. Oswald pushes his book under his pillow and sits up on his knees as he looks at the door his eyes widen. He sees a tall lanky man with coke bottle sized glasses walk in carrying a large packers bag. The boy introduces himself. He assumes this it to be his new roommate but he already doesn't trust him. Oswald didn't trust anybody. "You are soaking wet" Oswald finally says. "Yes, I guess I got caught in the rain, serves me right for getting here late," Ed says. Edward puts down his backpack near the bed and sits in the desk chair and faces it towards Oswald. "Did you not bring an Umbrella"? Oswald asks him. "I did not," Edward says. "You should change before you get sick," Oswald says to Edward. "I should," Edward says as he removes his jacket and it drops to the floor. Edward picks it up and throws it on the top bunk. "Guess you are bottom bunk then," Edward says. 

Edward Pov:  
Edward takes out some of his clothes. He noticed the icy stare the other male is giving him. It seems he isn't the very trusting type. As Ed pulls out a new set of clothes from his backpack he thinks he will try to break the ice. "What do the poor have, the rich need and if you eat it you will die," Edward asks looking over at Oswald. Oswald looks over at him with a perplexed look on his face. "W-What?.. A Are you asking me a riddle"? Oswald asks him. "Do you like riddles"? Edward looks glancing over. "No," Oswald says simply. "So do you give up"? Edward asks. "Listen".. Oswald says but is interrupted "Nothing, the answer is nothing," Edward says. "Okay, I don't really make friends with people, I must tolerate you, but don't expect anything like friendship" Oswald explains. "Why do you dislike people so much? I find them fascinating" Edward says. "Love seeing what makes them tick, especially the criminally insane," Edward tells him. "Let me guess, your major is science," Oswald says. "Its general science major" Edward explains. "What is your Major"? Edward asks with a smile. "My Major is business," Oswald says. Edward looks Oswald up and down "You do seem the type" he says. "What kind of business you going to be running"? Edward asks. "Is that really relevant"? Oswald says. "I suppose not" Edward replies. "I am going to change now," Edward says walking to the bathroom with his clothes. 

Oswald Pov:  
Oswald watches as the boy walks into the bathroom following him with his gaze as he does. This new room mate is strange. He really doesn't like Ed. Ed seemed to want to be his friend and he knew from his past that friendship was not something he really deserved or ever would really get. Using the term friend in business though seemed to be a way to get people on your side. It was a deceitful way of trying to manipulate peoples emotions through overly friendly speech patterns. Oswald wondered if that would be the best approach with Ed though. He seemed like he might be a bit lacking in the department of social interactions, and reading social cues. Edward came out in a green hoody sweater and long green jeans and no socks. He came out barefoot walking across the carpet floor which was red as wine. He smiled and says "So you wouldn't like to be my friend," Ed asked with a smile. Oswald's eyes widened. Edward seemed to enjoy the idea of trying to convince him. "What in gods name is wrong with this weirdo"? Oswald thought to himself silently. 

Edward Pov:

Edward decided to prod and examine his new skinny and frail looking room mate who dressed entirely in too many layers. He wonder if maybe he was cold but being the fact he appeared so skinny and short it just made him appear to be that much smaller. Edward sat on the bed and Oswald moved back but moved his feet back where Ed was sitting. Edward smiled "Why dont you want freinds"? Edward asks. "I dont need any, they are nothing but trouble, people are self serving and they all are waiting to stab you from behind"! Oswald says. Edward believed Oswald meant figuritivly but couldnt help but wonder if someone truly did try to stab Oswald. Ed smiled at him "I wont hurt you Oswald" Ed says to him. "I dont trust you," Oswald says. Ed smiles and pulls from his pocket a knife and hands it to Oswald. Oswald looks at him confused "What is this"? Oswald asks. "From your bag," Ed says with a smile. Oswalds eyes lit up as he realized "Hey! You are going through my stuff!" Oswald says in shock and anger. "If you think ill hurt you, Hurt me now, I am no threat to you Oswald," Ed says. "H How do you know my name"? Oswald asks. "The lady who gave me the room key told me who you were" Edward states. Oswald sighs "Oh," he says. "Why do you want freinds"? Oswald asks. "Acceptance," Ed says. "Its overrated" Oswald says. "Than its settled"! Edward says wrapping his arms around Oswald and bringing him into a hug. "You are my new best freind"! Edward says. Oswald scowls "NO! Leave me alone you fool" Oswald says. "I know you say this only out of love," Edward says as he embraces Oswald. "This was going to be a long year,"Oswald thought silently in his head to himself.


	2. You are so odd Nygma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward are getting acquitted.

Oswald Pov:

It had been a few hours since they were introduced and the school classes did not officially start for another 2 days. Oswald figured if they must be roommates they might as well try to make conversation with each other. Edward was building some sort of model at the desk. "What are you doing Nygma"? Oswald asks him not using his first name. Ed says to him. "Well I am making a model airplane," Edward says. "Do you like to build anything"? Edward asks. "No, not really," Oswald says. "What do you like to do"? Edward asks. "I like to work, I have worked since I was 18 years old, I don't like dealing with people unless it pertains to work," Oswald says to him. Edward frowns looking back at him "Hm, no one at any of my jobs ever wanted to talk to me" Ed says. "Why not"? Oswald asks curiously. "People I think... believe that I am rather.. annoying at times," Edward says to him. "Do you like chess"? Edward asks. "I have played it before," Oswald says to him. "Let's play," Ed says. "I guess Ed,Im" Oswald says as Edward pulls out his chessboard. Oswald plays and Edward is amazed that Oswald is actually keeping up with him. Oswald wins a few, and Edward wins a few but the difference is that Oswald is not making a huge deal about winning the game or even playing with him right now. 

After they play Oswald says "I'm tired, I'm going to nap for awhile" Oswald says. "It's only 3" Edward says to him. "I know that," Oswald says rolls over and goes to sleep or at least attempts to without being bothered by his odd annoying roommate who he was trying very hard not to hate right now. Edward frowns "I think I going to go down to the cafe," Edward says as he walks down to the cafe. He comes back an hour later with a bloody nose and bruises on his face. Oswald wakes up and looks back when he hears the door jiggle. "Ed? What happened to you"? Oswald asks. "I, it was nothing"... Edward says to him and climbs up to the top bunk. Oswald looks up "Ed, it is not, nothing" Oswald says to him. "I got into a fight with one of the other students, it was about something dumb,didnt" Ed says. "Ed, get down here right now" Oswald demands. Edward climbs down and stands in front of Oswald. Oswald sighs "You are hopeless you know that"? Oswald says as he grabs Edward by the hand and takes him into the bathroom and starts wiping off his face. 

Oswald sighs "What was it about"? Oswald asks. "About this girl named Kristen, I tried saying hello to her, didn't know she had a boyfriend and then he punched me in the face" Ed says. "Who was it"? Oswald asks. "Arnold Flask" Edward says the name. 

Edward Pov Flashback:  
Edward was at the cafe and just ordered a mocha. He had noticed a pretty redhead with glasses and thought he would say hello. He sat down at the table and says "Hey, I'm new, My name is Edward Nygma" Edward says with a smile and looks at the woman. "Do I know you"? The female asks in disgust. "I... Well no but I just".. Edward was cut off "Why are you talking to me"? Kristen asks him. "I thought I could make a friend," he says. Suddenly a more husky gentleman with a buzz cut comes up "Hey buddy, are you messing with my girl" he asks. "Oh, she is with you," Ed says as he gets up and backs up some getting ready to turn around and walk away. "You better not be messing with her" he says. "I sorry I won't" and suddenly is punched in the face by the man. Oswald grabs his face and sees blood on his hands and runs awaWon't you get kicked out for that"? Kristen turns around and looks at him. "Don't worry baby, I'm on a football scholarship, they won't kick me out," he says to her smugly. 

Oswald POV:

Oswald couldn't help but pity this kid. He wanted so badly to hate him since he knew he was going to cause him, and himself nothing but trouble but he knew what is was liked to be picked on. After helping Edward clean up his face he sat Edward down next to him on his bed. "So if your name really Nygma"? Oswald asks. "Yeah," Edward asks. "That's a stupid name," Oswald says. Oswald really didn't care how crude he was being. "Its Nashton, but I legally changed it to Nygma," Ed says. "Why Nygma"? Oswald asks. "You know Edward Nygma is like E.Nygma" Edward explains to Oswald. Oswald raises a brow "You might be one of the oddest people I ever met in my life" Oswald says. Ed frowns "Oh, I guess I just made you hate me too, Didn't I"? Edward says. "I, didn't say it's a bad thing," Oswald says. Edward smiles "So do you play video games"? Edward asks. "Never had it in my house," he says. "Would you like to learn?" Edward asks. "I don't see the point but... Fine" Oswald says to him. Edward takes out two game boys. One in pink and one in blue and hands Oswald the pink one. Oswald takes the game and turns it on. "What are we playing," Oswald asks. "We are playing Tekken," Edward says as they start playing. After about an hour Oswald is getting frustrated and is laying on his stomach on the bed as Edward is sitting on the edge of it. "How do I keep losing!" Oswald says angrily. Edward laughs "Since I'm the best at videogames" Ed says gleaming with pride. "Games are stupid," Oswald says tosses the game boy on the floor. Edward laughs "Sore loser" he whispers. "I AM NOT!" Oswald snaps. "Are two are two"! Ed says smacking him with a pillow. "You jerk," Oswald says angrily. "You have got quite the temper," Edward says with a smile leaning over him looking down. "I do not,"! Oswald says angrily. Edward taps his nose. "Are you sure?" Ed says with a chuckle. "I think your face is dumb," Oswald says. "Nonsense, My face is beautiful everyone knows it," Edward says with a laugh. "I hate you," Oswald says. "I know that means you love me," Edward says with a laugh. "Smug little bastard," Oswald says. "Look who is calling who little" Ed says.I'm nearly 6 feet, how tall are you again"? Ed says raising a brow. "Oh just shut up"Oswald says throw the pillow in his face and sits up.


	3. Getting Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward learns that his room mate likes to drink a lot.

Oswald Pov:  
Oswald and Edward have different classes at different hours and don't have any classes together. However they tend to see each other often between classes. Oswald didnt try making any freinds in his classes but tolerated Edward. Edward tried to make friends but people found him irritating. Oswald started to warm up to him, but Oswald was the kind of person who wanted to hate everybody out of distrust and suspicion. He eventually came to the conclusion that Edward simply wanted someone to be friends with though. After 7 both of them were done with their classes. It was another very rainy day and Edward was drenched as he didnt really have an umbrella and his classes were so spread out. It was 1oclock and Oswald didn't have classes again till 3pm. Oswald decided to wonder around campus. Was wearing his black trench coat, a black scarf, a blue sweater vest, a black button up polo, and long black think pants and black boots. He was carrying an umbrella. He had no idea what possessed him to walk around in the rain when he should just be chilling in his room. He was kind of getting lonely with the quiet, he was actually enjoying the nonstop rambling of his roommate. 

He ends up seeing Edward walking towards the criminology section of the college and holding a text book over his head. Oswald laughs to himself as he walks over and stands behind him. Edward realizes there is no more rain hitting him and turn around and looks down. "O Oswald? What are you doing here? You dont have class till 3" Edward says. "Well, its terribly quiet without your nonstop babbling. I like listening to you talk about endless nonsense" Oswald says with a smile. Edward smiled back at Oswald, realizing that someone actually was enjoying his presence. "You dont have an umbrella" Oswald says. "I dont" Edward says. "You can have mine" Oswald says places it in Edwards hand. "What about you though" Edward asks. "It doesnt matter, ill buy a new one later and you are a pitty to watch" Oswald says. "Why are you being so kind"? Edward asks him.

"You are my room mate, and you are my freind, is it not customary"? Oswald asks him. "but I"? Edward frowns feeling bad. "Stop questioning the kindness of others, accept the gift and be happy with it" Oswald says. Suddenly Edward sees Kristen walking over with her boyfreind Arnold Flask. He had a A on a blue lettermens jacket and a name tag on the other side of the jacket that read "Arnold Flask". Edward backs up holding the umbrella. "Oh no, he doesnt have this class does he"? Edward says as he swallows and is now holding the umbrella. Oswald raises a brow as he examines the man as he walks over. Kristen is hanging on his arm as they walk over. "Dont tell me you have this class, you little geek" Arnold says with a smug grin as he comes over. "I do" Edward says bitterly. "Is this the guy"? Oswald asks looking up at Ed. Eds attention is taken as he looks at Oswald and says simple "It is" Edward says. Oswald looks at the man "Are you the one who hurt poor Edward here sir"? he asks him. "He was talking to my girlfreind, he needed a lesson, I sure he wont do it again" Arnold says to him. Oswald growls "If you touch him ever again, I going to kill the both of you, very slowly and I going to send your heads in a box to your families so they can scream knowing what I did to thier, DISGUSTING OFFSPRING" OSwald says to him. Arnold simply laughs. 

"Yeah? What you gonna do about it shortly"? Arnold says grabbing Oswald by the shirt collar and lifting him up "Should I beat some sense into you"? he says to him. Oswald pulls out a knife and puts it to his throat "how about I slit your throat" Oswald says. Arnold expression changes and he puts Oswald down. "Your not allowed to have those on Campus" Arnold says. "You are also not allowed to assult other students are you Mister Arnold? How about I report you to the office? If you are going to assult students, I am free to kill you" Oswald says. Arnold growls "Fine shorty! I wont touch your freind... Better keep that little boyfreind in line Nygma" Arnold says as he continues walking to the Criminology building with his girlfreind. "Os Oswald? W Why would you do that"? Edward asks him. "I dont like bullies" Oswald says as he turns around "Stay Safe Nygma" Oswald says to him. 

Oswald is about to walk away as Edward grabs his arm and pulls him back to him and wraps his arms around him dropping the umbrella and now they are both getting wet. Oswald figures out Edward is hugging him. He is hugging him from behind. "Ed? What are you doing"? Oswald asks confused. "Thank you Oswald" Edward says. "D Dont mention it, but you are mine now" Oswald says. "I am yours"? Edward asks confused about what he means. "Meaning no one can have you, and in return I wont let anyone hurt you" Oswald says to him. "I can agree to that"Edward says. "I going to walk around some more, dont be late to class" Oswald says and Edward lets go of him. Oswald turns around "Good bye my freind" Oswald says as he then walks away. Edward picks up the Umbrella and continues to class. 

Edward Pov:  
Edward finishes his class and Arnold doesnt say a word to him. Edward figures that it worked but he couldnt help but think Kristen was cute. He decided it smart not to try anything while she was with Arnold though so he just ignored it. Kristen laters take a minute to talk to Edward alone. She pulls him aside when Arnold was doing something else. The class was spread out getting ready to leave and Arnold was packing his stuff for next class. "Listen Nygma, I am sorry that Arnold hit you, but I think we should not speak to each other anymore, Arnold gets very territorial, ill make sure he lays off though. I should not have been rude to you the first time we met either" Kristen says to him. "I, alright Miss Kristen" Edward says in surprise. She smiles "I must go now" Edward says as he walks back to get the rest of her stuff and leaves with Arnold. Edward goes back to his next class and after he is finished with everything he goes back to his room. 

He is holding the umbrella that Oswald gave him. A simple black umbrella. He checked the knob to see if it was already unlocked and it was meaning Oswald was in there. He turned the knob and open the door. He sees a very drunk Oswald with a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. "Hey there friend" Oswald says with a goofy grin. "Are you getting drunk"? Edward asks. "I am" Oswald says with a laugh. Edward closes the umbrella shaking it some outside and setting it by the door. "Can I sit with you" Edward says. Oswald nods and moves his feet so Edward could sit on the end of the bed facing the door. "What did you mean.. You are mine"? Edward asks. Oswald laughs and puts down the bourbon next to the bed. Oswald smiles "You are mine, and I don't like sharing" Oswald says. "You are terribly possessive" Edward says. "Am I? I don't think so" Oswald says laughing as he wraps his arms around Edward. "Why me"? Edward asks. "You are the only one who has tried to be my friend, who I haven't wanted to stab" Oswald says. 

"Have you ever stabbed anyone"? Edward asks. "A lot of people" Oswald admits freely. "Are you a criminal"? Edward asks. "Well, I am only one if I get convicted" Oswald says with a smirk. Edward laughs "that answered my question" Edward says. "So are you into anything illegal now"? Edward asks. "I sell drugs, but no one knows it, its very low key" Oswald says. Edward eyebrows raise "You are more interesting then I could have imagined" Edward says. "So, does that mean I cant date unless you like them"? Edward asks. "Why would you date, you already have me, you dont need any freind or girlfriend" Oswald says. Edward laughs "I think I starting to really like you Oswald" Edward says. "Thats good to know" Oswald says laying his head on Edwards chest and in a matter of minutes Oswald is passed out. Edward strokes his hair which he has combed up word in a ridiculous style. "Oh, Oswald, what a wonderful specimen I have found" Edward says as he kisses his head softly. "I dont mind being yours" he says to him.


	4. Scouting new talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish Mooney is out to recruit Oswald for the gang she works for.

Oswald's POV:  
Oswald was walking to his next class it was 3 o clock. On occasion, him and Edward would meet up at 1 o clock to have lunch. Today was not one of those days. Oswald was sitting alone outside when he was approached. It was a tall black female in a red dress and wearing a long red sweater with a red fur color. "Hello, might I ask your name"? she says looking at Oswald. Oswald skitters backward as she approaches him. "What do you want"? he asks defensively. "Oh, no don't worry, I just want to chat" she says. "I only trust Edward" Oswald says to her. "Who might that be"? She asks.

"My room mate" Oswald says. "So, what if your room mate had a little accident" She said with a smile. "If you touch him ill slit your throat" Oswald threatens. "Oh Oswald, you should watch your tongue do you have any idea who you are speaking to"? She asks him. "I don't really care who you are miss, I have my own things to deal with" Oswald says to her. "Okay, perhaps I should be a little more straight forward to you, I work for a gang and I am attempting to recruit you, I know you sell drugs and been performing other illegal activities" she explains. "So what do you want me for"? Oswald asks. "Falcone doesn't like any competition and that is exactly what you are" she says. "What do I get out of it"? Oswald asks. "Protection, money, and no other gangs bothering you about terf" she explains. "If I decline" Oswald says. "Well, I can't guarantee your safety or your room mates" she says. "What do I have to do"? Oswald asks her. "Oh, well Ill give you a card and you call me when you are ready" she says with a smile and gives him a card and walks away. Oswald watches as she walks away swinging her hips. 

Edward Pov:  
Edward just got off class and walks out and sees Oswald running towards his direction. "Os-Wa" when slam. Oswald knocked Edward backward. "Oswald"? Ed says. Oswald had fallen backward and gotten up and looked Ed. "Sorry, are you okay Edward"? Oswald asks. "Yes, I am. Why are you running"? Edward asks seemingly more concerned with Oswald's well-being. "Edward, you don't have any other friends right"? Oswald asks. "No, I just have you" Edward says. "Good, dont speak with anyone else at this school" Oswald says. Edward looks at him confused "Oswald, what is going on with you"? he asks. "Ill tell you later okay" Oswald says. Edward nods and says "Im done with classes for the day" Edward says. "Me too" Oswald says with a smile. "Did you want to go get dinner at the lunch room"? Edward asks Oswald. Oswald nods at him "That sounds like it will be okay" Oswald says. "We can cut through the gym hall, it will be quicker" Edward says. Oswald follows Edward as they do that. 

There are a bunch of cheerleaders  
and football players in this area. Kristen was hanging out with some cheerleaders and Arnold was talking to some other guys and was in a football uniform. "Hey, its Nygma"! Arnold says looking over at Edward. There are four other men with him. One of the men walks over to him and has a buzz cut. "Hello, My name os Jim Gordon" he says putting his hand out to shake. Edward and Oswald on the deffensive right now but Edward shakes his hand. "I heard Arnold was giving you some issues yesterday, I apoligize. I am New to the school and still a freshmen but I dont think that kind of thing is cool and I am going to make sure it will never happen again" Jim says with a smile. "T Thank you Jim, my names Edward Nygma" he says. "Nygma? Is that your real name"? Jim asks curiously. "Yes, it is, but my birth name is Nashton" Edward says. A scrufy looking man with a beard comes behind him "Come on Jim! We got to finish getting ready for the game tonight" he says. "Alright Harvey" Jim says. "See you Nygma" Jim says walking away. 

Oswald looks up at Edward. "I didnt expect the new Quarter back to be so freindly" Edward says. "He is the quarterback"? Oswald asks. "How do you know this Ed"? Oswald asks. "I make a piont to keep up with the affairs of the school, and know all the important people in this school" Edward says with a smile. Oswald looks up at him "You might be useful" he says. Edward smiles "Oh Oswald, I am a great asset to have on your team" he says seeming far to proud of himself. Edward and Oswald end up passing buy a group standing up against the wall and Oswald is fearful. It was that tall black female and a group of men all in suits standing next to her. She watches Oswald pass by and decides to walk up to them. "Oh Oswald" she says with a smile. Edward turns as he sees the woman come up to Oswald. Edward steps in the way of Oswald. "Hello Miss, may I ask what you want with Oswald" Edward says with a smile.  
Edward thought it might be viewed as Odd that he was being so protective of him but he was not going to let anyone hurt Oswald, especially after the way Oswald had protected him from Arnold. Edward looked the female up and down. She was tall, slender, shapley and had a milk chocolate complexion. She had a round face and a pionted chin and a haircut with her bangs hanging to one side of her face and it was short in the back, it was jet black and well conditioned. She had big round eyes with black mascara and wearing a long red dress and long brown lets and black elevator shoes. "Are you not going to let me speak with him"? She asks in suprise. "What if I dont miss"? Edward says with a smile. 

Oswalds Pov:  
Oswald is in shock that Edward stepped in but is very relieved. He knew that woman was after him and Edward seemed to have somehow picked up on his fear. He was confused as to why Oswald was protecting him this way but he thought it might help get him out of trouble before. He is sure that the female was going to figure out this was Edward his roommate by now, but it didnt really seem like Edward would really care even if he did know. So Oswald watched waiting for thier conversation to continue. He was curious how this was going to turn out for him. 

Edward Pov:  
The Female asks "So who might you be"? she asks. "Who I am is not important, who you are though is much more relevant," Edward says to her. "I am Fish Mooney, I offered dear little Oswald here a Job" she says to him. "Are you his protector"? she asks. "In a way, Oswald is mine" Edward says mimicking Oswald earlier words. "Ah, you must be Edward then" she says as her mouth turns into a smirk. "How did you know my name"? Edward asks. "Dear old Oswald has told me about you, he wouldn't talk to me actually. He said 'Only person I trust is Edward.'" She says to him. Edward is surprised by this and looks down at Oswald. Oswald really did seem to trust him a lot. "Should we all have this discussion than"? The female asks with a smile motioning her finger in a circle indicating the three of them discuss the manner. When suddenly Oswald speaks up "No, I will join you, just don't bother Edward, Ill see you tommorow Miss Mooney" Oswald says to her. "Oh Oswald, I knew you would see things my way" she says with a smile. 

She walks back to her group. "See you boys tomorrow morning at 8 Oswald," she says to him. "Ill be there, dont worry" Oswald says. Edward looks at Oswald "What did you just do"? Edward asks. "Joined a gang, I was trying not to but she threatened to hurt you" Oswald says. "Do you really trust me that much"? Edward asks. Oswald starts walking away. "You are my only friend, I told you I don't make friends, what does that tell you Edward"? Oswald says. "Also why are you telling people I am yours"? Oswald asks suspiciously. "Is that not how it works"? Edward asks with a smile. "How what works"? Oswald asks. 

Edward stops before they hit the door at the end of the hall and grabs Oswald and turns him around. Oswald stops and looks up at Edward. "What, Edward"? Oswald asks him looking up at him. "You said I am yours, so does that not mean you are mine"? Edward asks. "No, you are mine, and I can do whatever I want, but I only want you" Oswald says to him. Edward smiles and laughs at Oswald. "Why are you being weird about this"? Oswald asks. "You were weird about it first" Edward says.

"I was not, I said your mine so no one else hurts you, if you are to be my friend I need to make sure you are in one piece,Freindship" Oswald says as he grabs Edward hand turning around and continuing to walk out. "Friendship goes two ways Oswald" Edward tells him. "Fine, I am yours Edward" Oswald says with a sigh. "but not really" Oswald says. "I guess you like being the one on top" Edward says. "I do!" Oswald says to him. They finally exit the hallway and get to the location and order some food. Oswald says he will pay for it. They carnicada plates, Oswald gets a canned ice tea, and Edward gets and applejuice. They sit down to eat dinner. They are given a ticket with a number on it and Edward and Oswald wait at a table. "Do you think we will be freinds after we graduate"? he asks Oswald. Oswald sighs "I dont know, I hope so, to be honest I really feel like I can trust you, I would hate to lose that" Oswald says.


	5. A new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finds a new possible love interest.

Edward POV: 

Edward had not seen Oswald that morning and today he didn't have any classes. He would have spent the morning with Oswald but Oswald had to talk to that woman about joining the gang. Edward was very concerned about Oswalds well-being and sat at the school cafe eating breakfast. He told Oswald to come meet him there whenever he was done and had given him his phone number. Edward was carrying his cell phone on him. It was in his back pocket. He was in a short sleeve white button up and long brown khakis and brown shined shoes. He was sitting there eating some hard boiled eggs from a plastic container and drinking a mocha bobba drink. 

A female sat down at his table. "You look lonely sitting here all by yourself" the female says. Edward turns his attention to the female. "Oh, uhm no I just waiting for someone is all" he says. He notices this female looks a lot like Kristen. "You look like someone I know" Edward says. "Oh, do you mean Kristen Kringle"? Im her twin" she says. "I died my hair blonde so people dont confuse us" she says to him. "She is terribly unkind with you isnt she"? she says. "I dont know, I didnt have a lot of time to speak with her" he says. "Do you like riddles"? she asks. Edward laughs "Of course I do" he says with a grin. "Layers upon layers, tears will come, what am I"? she asks. "Is it an onion"? Edward asks. "Correct" she says with a smile. "That was an easy one" Edward says. "You know you seem smart, I think Isabella was just not wise enough to notice it" she says grabbing the free hand he had on the table. "What are you doing"? Edward says pulling his hand back quickly. "Oh I was just".. she is cut off by Edward. "Are you attempting to come onto me? Since I am not interested if that was your intention" Edward says. 

The young female frowns "Oh, silly me, I should have figured out. You already have a lover don't you"? she says to him. "Not really" Edward says. "So why are you so defensive about it" she asks. "I promised someone I wouldn't" Edward explains. "Why did you promise them you wouldn't"? she asks him. "They don't like sharing, they are a little possessive" Edward explains. "So you are not going to date since this possessive person has claimed you, and won't let you date, but you two are not dating" she says. "Yes, exactly" Ed explains.

"That sounds like you are dating someone" she says. "No it doesn't" Edward says. "Is it a male or a female"? she asks. "Male" Edward says. "Who might this person be"? she asks Edward. "Its my room mate" Edward tells her. "You can meet him if you would like, he will be here later" Edward says. "Is No, your final answer"? She asks him. "My answer is no" Edward says. "would you like to be friends" she asks him. "Oh, hm well I certainly wouldn't mind a new friend, but you'll have to ask my room mate if they approve" Edward says. She looks at him in shock and disbelief "Are you serious"? she asks him. "I am" Edward nods. "This isn't healthy" she explains to him. "With all do respect, I don't really care how you feel about it, Miss" Edward says with a smile. "Why are you so okay with this"? She asks him. "He is my first real friend, and I don't want to lose him" Edward says. "He is controlling you" she says. "So? I promised him, I am his" she says. "You said you are not dating" she says in frustration. "So"? Edward asks. "This is a little ridiculous" she tells Edward. "So is he" Edward says with a laugh. 

Oswald Pov:  
Oswald had showed up that morning at the location to meet Miss Mooney. He had his hair combed up, and was wearing a black button up, a purple tie, and his sweater with a furry collar today. She was standing there with three males. One had black combed back hair and a white button up and black vest and striped pants and shined shoes. On the other side of her was a big hefty fella in a white button up and black jacket and long black pants and shined shoes. He had short orange hair. She smiles as she walks up to Oswald. "Oswald, I didn't expect you to come" she says with a smile. "You fought so hard to get my attention, I just couldn't stay away" Oswald says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a fake smile. "Dont sass me boy! That is rule one" she says to him. "Yes, Miss Mooney" Oswald says. 

"So here are the rules, 1.dont sass me 2.do everything I say 3.If you are called on short notice you better come, but we wont ever call you out of class 4.secrets are something you never share 5.never get caught 6.Since you are new you are at the bottom of the totem 7.You will get paid on Friday and Butch will be giving you the money 8.if you are given a job to do, you do it, dont start making other business or deals without permission" She explains to him. Oswald nods "Alright, so what is my job"? Oswald asks. "You are currently dealing crack, selling hot goods, and have a hide out for dealers who believe the heat has come, you will be doing that but pay 10% of what you make to Falcone" she says to him. "However right now you have to do one thing to prove your worth and loyolty to the company" she explains. "Okay, what is this something I need to do"? Oswald asks her. "You need to shut down a local pot house that is stealing business from Falcones" she says. "Isnt it smarter to send someone with a little more muscle" Oswald says. "Yes, that would be smarter but that is why this is a show of worth" she explains. She gives him a silver pistol and says. "Good luck Oswald, dont get yourself killed" She says with a smile. "Alright Miss Mooney" Oswald says to her. 

An hour later Oswald is standing outside a building covered in blood, holding the pistol smoking in his hand and covered in blood of his own. He pulls out his cellphone to make a call. It is 3 o clock. he is breathing heavily. "Eddy"? Oswald says as Oswald picks up the phone. "Edward, I am done with the job, come pick me up quickly, cross streets are 5th and and East way" Oswald hangs up the phone and shoves it into his jacket pocket. 

Edward pov: Edward was sitting at the table speaking with the female about the type of relationship he had with his room mate which she thought was odd. Suddenly Edwards phone goes off. It is the theme from Saw. Edward takes it out of his pocket and answers it without looking at the ID tag. "Hello?" Edward says. "Oswald?.. Yes, ill be there in 10 minutes" Edward says as he hangs up the phone, stands up and puts it in his pocket. The female looks at him "What is it"? She says. "I have to go pick up a friend" he says. "Let me come with you" she says. "I don't think that is wise" Edward says. "Can I at least tell you my name" she says. "Sure" Ed says. "Isabella Kringle" she says. "We can chat some other time, maybe next time ill bring my friend, if you want to chat more see me next Saturday at 9 at this table" he says to her. She nods "Good bye" She says. Edward waves as he runs off and gets in his car to go pick up Oswald. "Please be okay Oswald" 

Oswald Pov: 

Less then 10 minutes later a car pulls up and sees Oswald sitting near a dumpster. Edward seems to have scarred him when he comes from the other side of the dumpster. "Oswald"? he says. "Who is there"?! Oswald says holding his gun up till he realizes who it is. "Oswald, relax its just me" Edward says. "What on earth happened" Edward asks. "I nearly screwed up a job" Oswald says. "Take me home please" Oswald says. "Oswald, you are all bloody, this is going to look suspicious" Edward says. "Then take me away from here, we cant stay here right now" Oswald says. "Right, Ill get you out of here" Edward says. He leans over and picks Oswald up bridal style and puts him into the passenger seat and buckles him in and gets in the driver seat and drives away. 

He comes to a house and says "Wait here a minute" he says. He comes and rings the door bell. A tall redheaded woman comes out "Edward? I thought you were in school" she says. "I am but a freind is hurt, cant go back to the dorms right now, I need help" Edward says. "O Okay" She says. Edward goes and carries him in. "What on earth happened"? she asks him. "Some members at our school are in a gang and threatened to hurt me and Oswald if he did not join the gang, and they gave him a job to do" Edward explains. "He didnt want me getting hurt" Edward explains. Edward takes him upstairs and places him in a bed. The redheaded female brings up some stuff for him to patch up Oswald. "Who is she"? Oswald asks. "My Aunty" Edward says. "Shes a kind woman isnt she"? Oswald asks. "She is" Edward nods. At about 7 it starts getting dark and Oswald is feeling a little better. Oswald gets up "Try not to move too much" Edward warns. "Thanks for helping me, did I interrupt anything"? Oswald asks him. Edward looks away "No, of course not, I wasnt doing anything" Edward says with a smile. "You are the most important thing to me" Edward says to Oswald.


	6. Aunt Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward spend the night at Edwards Aunt.

Oswald Pov:  
Edward and Oswald spend the night at his Aunts and they wake up in the morning at 7am. Oswald wakes up and there is no Edward around him. "Edward"? he says looking around. "Oh, un" Oswald winces as he lays back. "God, it hurts so badly" Oswald says. Oswald hears someone run up stairs as Edward hears the alarm go off. "Good morning sleepyhead" Edward says. Oswald looks at Edward. "Good thing we don't have class again till tomorrow" Oswald says. "Yes, lucky us" Edward says. Oswald can smell an aroma coming from down stairs. Edward is wearing what he had from the previous day. "Aunty said she would take us back to school, and she said she wont tell anyone what we were doing" Edward says. "Thank god" Oswald says. "Edward" Oswald says. Edward looks over "Yes"? he says. "I I cant move" he tells him. "Oh, you are terribly hurt" Edward says. "Help me up please" Oswald begs. Edward helps him sit up. "God, that was a terrible job, where is my jacket? Im not in my shirt" Oswald suddenly feels the cold air on his bare chest. "Oh, uhm in a basket next to the bed" Edward says. "Do you want something else to change into" Edward asks. "Sure, but I need something from my pocket" Oswald says. "Oh sure one minute" Edward says pulling out his bloody jacket. Oswald digs in the pocket and pulls out a brown paperbag. "Whats in there"? Edward asks. "A key, money, and drugs" Oswald says. "Nearly died getting this crap" Oswald says. Edward sits next to Oswald. "I was worried about you" Edward says looking at Oswald. Oswald smiles "Thanks Ed" he says. Edward puts his arm around Oswald's shoulders and leans his head against Oswald's. Oswald sighs and leans his head against Edward. "Why do you ever bother with me" Oswald says putting his hand over his face. "We are friends, you are my room mate, isn't it Customary"? Edward laughs as he is parroting the words Oswald through at him the day before. 

Oswald laughs and puts his hand down. "I dont deserve friends" Oswald says to Ed. "Dont say that Oswald, Im staying if you like it or not" Edward says. "I dont see why you are so determined Ed" Oswald says. "I think we compliment each others issues" Edward says. "What do you mean"? Oswald asks looking towards Ed. Ed doesn't move the position of his head. "You want someone you can cling to, I want someone who wont get bored or annoyed with me" Edward says. "That sounds dysfunctional" Oswald says. "Well, are you going to leave me"? Edward asks. "NO! Never" Oswald says. "If its not broken, why bother fixing it"? Edward says. "I guess you are right Eddy" Oswald says. "My Aunt Susan made breakfast, do you want to eat" Edward asks him. "Only if you get me a shirt" Oswald says to him. "Oh right"! Edward says as he lefts go and gets up and he looks through a drawer and pulls out a green polo and hands it to Oswald sitting in front of him. "Whos room is this"? Oswald asks. "Well it use to be mine, and also my uncle now stays in here but he is a truck driver so he is hardly home" he says. Oswald puts the shirt on and Edward is smiling at him. "You smile too much" Oswald says. Edward laughs "It just means im Optimistic" Edward tells him. 

Edward grabs Oswalds hand and walks down the stairs slowly not wanting Oswald to hurt himself. Oswald looks at him and follow him down. His Aunt is in the kitchen and smiles. "Hello Boys, did you sleep okay" she asks with a smile. "Yes Aunty, thank you" Edward smiles at her. Oswald nods. "Are you hungry"! She asks with a smile. "Yes, Aunty" Ed says. Oswald finds it funny how sweet Ed sounds when he says "yes Aunty". "I put two plates on the counter" she says to them. She walks up to Oswald and grabs his cheek and looks at him. "My goodness boy, you got into something deep didnt you, are you going to be okay"? she asks. Oswald simply nods. Oswald and Edward sit down and eat. There is bacon, suasage, eggs, and waffles covered with strawberries. After they are finished. "Ill clean the dishes" Edward says happily and takes the dishes and walks to the sink and turns on the water. "Oh Ed, you are always such a good boy" She says with a smile. She comes up to Oswald. "So do you have any classes with your boyfreind"? She asks. Edward lets go of the plate "Aunty! We are not dating" Edward says. "He isnt" Oswald says before he is cut off. "Are you sure Ed, since I was starting to wonder about you" She says. "Aunty, dont say that" Edward says. 

After breakfast and Edward finishes the dishes Edwards Aunt asks "Would you boys like me to drive you back to school now or do you want to go back tomorrow morning"? She asks. Edward looks at Oswald. "I dont really care long as we are not late, but we dont have class again till tomorrow morning" Oswald explains. "Ah, so you can speak, I was starting to think you might be mute" She says with a smile. Edward says "Whenever you would like Aunty" he says with a smile. "I must say I am proud of the bright young boy you have become Edward" She says to him. "Well I going to go run an errand really quickly, ill be back before lunch" she says as she walks out the door and drives off. 

"Want some bourbon" Ed asks her. "I don't think we are of age" Oswald says. "I know where Aunt keeps it" Edward says. "Wont she be upset with you"? Oswald asks. "No, my Aunty is great, she doesn't really care long as I dont do it in public, I been drinking since I was 14" Edward says. "Really"? Oswald asks. "Yeah" Edward says with a smile. "I guess sure, cant make me feel any worse then I already do" Oswald says to him. Edward goes to a cabinet and pulls some out and brings out some shot glasses and pours it out. Oswald takes about 12 shots and stop.  
  
Edward takes the bottle and starts drinking it straight out the bottle and after wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "So, what were you doing when I called you"? Oswald asks. Edward looks away since earlier he lied and told Oswald he wasnt doing anything important. "Well, I was with a woman at school, she was interested in me" Edward says. Oswald was in shock. "What happened with that"? Oswald asks. "I told her I already belonged to someone, and he would be terribly upset if I said yes" Edward says looking at him with a smile. 

Oswald tilted his head and had a look of confusion. "Who might that be"? Oswald asks. "You Oswald" Edward says his smile getting wider. "But.." Edward cut him off "You said I am yours, and I don't need girlfriend or other friends" Edward says. "I I did say that, but now I feel bad" Oswald says with a look of guilt. "Are you saying you would rather me pursue the woman"? Edward asks. "No, but you should be happy" Oswald says. "I already am happy with you" Edward says. "Really"? Oswald asks him. "Yes, Really Oswald" Edward says with a smile. "Then we shouldn't be friends anymore" Oswald says angrily looking away. "Wait what"? Edward says in shock. "What are you saying"? Edward says sounding hurt. "Go get yourself a girlfriend, you don't need me" Oswald says in a humph crossing his arms. "Don't say that! Even if you do that we are still room mates and they are not going to let me transfer so I am stuck with you" Edward says. Oswald thinks "Thats true, I hate you Edward" Oswald says bitterly. "You say that but you left the room since you missed listening to me talk! You like me if you admit it or not, and I like you and I don't need a stupid woman coming between us! and I am happy being your friend"! Edward says. 

"I dont deserve friends" Oswald says to him. "Oh stop it or already, I don't care what you deserve! I want a friend, and you are my room mate and I like you! So you are the lucky one who is going to suffer with that"! Edward says to him. "Maybe I don't want to"! Oswald says groaning. "I know you don't mean that" Edward says. "I do" Oswald says. "Then prove it"! Edward demands. "HOW"? Oswald asks looking at Ed. "Delete my number from your phone" Edward says. Oswald pulls out his phone and looks through his contacts and finds Ed and stares at it for a few moments. "Alright fine, we are friends, but I don't have to be happy about it" Oswald says shutting his phone and throwing it at the staircase. Edward walks over to the other side of the counter. He grabs Oswald by the cheeks and looks at him in the eyes. "Just stop it okay, I not suffering by not dating some girl"! he says to him. "but you can't do all the boyfriend/Girlfreind stuff now" Oswald says. "I dont care, and I can do most of that with you anyways" Edward says to him. "Im just being selfish though" Oswald says. "Maybe I like selfish, maybe I like clingy, maybe I like possessive, maybe I like feelings like someone in my life needs me"! Edward says to Oswald. Oswald sighs "Okay Ed" Oswald says. "Now stop worrying okay" Edward says grabbing Oswalds head and pulling it to his chest. "Stop stressing yourself so much, its simply not good for you my dear little Oswald" he says to him.


	7. Meeting Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward come back to school. Isabella comes to Oswald and Edwards house for dinner and gets more than she bargained for.

Edward Pov: 

The Next Morning Edwards Aunt had dropped them off back at school in time for class. Edward had decided to write a note in his English class for Isebella. During his off hour before he had another class he decided to look for Arnold and ended up running into Jim. "Oh, hey Jim" Edward says with a smile. Jim was just in his tank. "Oh, hey Ed, whats up" Jim says. "I have a note I need delivered, do you have any idea who Kristens sister Isabella is"? he asks Jim. Jim nods "Yeah I know her, why do you ask Nygma"? Jim asks. "I have a note I need given to Isabella Kringle, we were speaking yesterday but I got pulled away on some urgent business, I feel I should apologize, make things right" Edward says to Jim. "That's very gentlemanly of you" Jim says. Edward smiles "I do try" Edward says. "Whats your deal with that short kid you always hanging around"? Jim asks curiously. "Oh Oswald? Well he is my room mate" Edward explains. "Ah, My room mate is Harvey" Jim says. "You must get along" Edward says to him. "Yeah we do, hes a cool guy" Jim says. "You should get your room mate and we should hang out sometime" Jim says to Ed. Ed is surprised "Really? Are you sure that wouldnt upset anyone"? Edward asks. "Naw, and ill take your note to Isabella" Jim says as he puts his hand out. Edward hands it to him. "Thank you Jim, I have to go find Oswald so we can have lunch now, ill see you later"! Edward says and runs off. "Hes a weird guy"Jim says as he takes the note and puts it in his locker. 

Jim Pov: Jim puts on his uniform for practice and gets ready to go out to the game. He is Quarter back and Harvey is the Line backer. The team kills it and Jim team wins by a land slide. Jim comes back to the locker room and starts talking to Arnold. "Hey you know that Kristens sister is taking interest in Nygma" Jim says. "What? She is why?" Arnold says in shock. "I dont know, but I dont think hes interested" Jim says. "Well he shouldn't be, I dont want that weirdo hanging around us" Arnold says. "I told him he should hand out with me and some of the guys sometime" Jim says. "Jim? Why would you do that"? Arnold asks confused. "Hes not a bad guy" Jim says. "Whatever I not joining and I doubt you are going to convince Harvey to join your little pity party" Arnold tells him. "So, where would I find Kristens sister"? Jim asks. "Why do you want to know"? Arnold asks. "Come on, why you being so suspicious"? Jim asks. "You can catch her at 3, she has English at that time" Arnold says. "Thanks man" Jim says. 

Jim changed into straight jeans and a belt and puts on a white button up bowler shirt. He takes the note from his locker and puts it in his pocket and shuts his locker going to his next class. Arnold watches him walk away. Jim at 3 goes to where he can find Isabella and waits outside her classroom. She comes out and sees Jim. "Jim? What are you doing here"? She asks him. "Hey, Nygma gave me a note he said he wanted me to deliver" Jim says. Isabella sighs "I don't need that idiot" Isabella says. "Why? what he do to peeve you off"? Jim asks. "I try to flirt with him, and he says he can't because he says he belongs to Oswald, and then he said they are not really dating but he has to ask his permission first" she says to Jim. "Ah, I thought something odd was going on" Jim says. "You sure you dont want the letter? If not I going to throw it away" Jim says. "Fine ill read it Jim, Thanks for delivering it" she says. Jim takes it from his pocket and hands it to her and she swipes it out of his hand. "You are welcome" Jim says walking away. 

Isabella Pov:

She has her hair up in a bun today and is wearing a dress that has a white collar. She rips it open and takes out the letter and starts reading it. She even more infuriated by what she reads. The letter reads as follows. 

Dear Isabella 

I am terribly sorry for cutting it short. I had to help a freind out of a jam, in fact I would like you to meet him. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings by rejecting your offer of courtship but Oswalds freindship means more to me then anything in this world. I know that sounds odd and me and Oswald have not known each other for long but I feel like we have a connection. I hope you understand my reasoning. If you still want friendship though, I would actually like having another friend but Oswald is my best friend. If you want to arrange a time to meet my phone number is 984-981-5544. 

She writes down the number and crumbles up the letter and note angrily and tosses it in the trash. "God that stupid idiot, I just cant believe the nerve of him. Rejecting me like that and thinking we can still be freinds. The nerve of some people" she says bitterly as she walks off and starts to text him. Edward is in a class though. He pulls out his phone under his desk and text back quickly a response though. 

Isabella: Hello, is this Edward  
Edward: Cant speak, im in class  
Isabella: This is Isabella, if this is Edward I need to speak with you 

Edward decides to check the text after class and laughs and texts back.  
Edward: I was in class, I am out now, Hello Isabella  
Isabella: When can we hang out?  
Edward: How about tonight at Seven thirty? Ill give you our dorm number, you can come over for dinner  
Isabella: Oh yes, sure  
Edward: Great, see you then! Bye. We are in the117th room on the third floor of the eagle dorms. 

Isabella hung up her phone. She couldn't figure out why she was bothering with this idiot. She showed up at 7:30 and comes knocking on the door. She smells delicious from the other end of the door. She waits for someone to answer the door. It is Edward who smiles "Hi! Welcome" he says opening the door. "Come in"! Ed says. She looks around the room and sees Oswald and Edward are cooking a meal. Oswald is wearing an apron and a black polo collared shirt and long black pands and black socks. Edward is wearing a green polo and longbrown khakis and green socks with a matching white Apron. "Uh, you can sit on the bed or at the desk" Edward says. She looks at the too of them. "So what is the nature of your relationship"? she asks them. Edward closes the door. "We are freinds" Edward says. "So Oswald, you wouldnt mind if I asked Edward out on a date" She with a smile. 

"Maybe coffee next Saturday"? She asks. "Y You cant" Oswald turns around. "You are not dating though are you"? She asks him. "N No we are not dating" Oswald says. "So why are you keeping him all to yourself"? she asks him. "Since he is mine, I saw him first"! Oswald says awkwardly. "Are you saying you have a crush"? She asks. Oswald blushes "That no.. Dont say wierd things" he says. Edward steps in "Isabella, if you are going to be rude, you can leave, please dont harrase dear Oswald" Edward says. "So why did you ask me here"? Isabella says. "Freindship" Edward says. "Is freindship all you want? Since you and him are not FREINDS, its something more Edward" Isabella says. Edward chimes in "If we were gay for each other would that upset you? IS that really any of your business? We can do whatever we like, our relationship is not your concern, it is whatever it is, and we belong to each other, that is all there is to it and dont say its unhealthy since we both agree its not healthy" Edward says to her.

"You two are total freaks" she says. "Why do you think we are together" Edward asks. "If you dont like our relationship, I dont really care, our fates are intertwined and I will never leave Oswald" he says to her. "What you going to do if I tell Arnold"? Isabella says. "Are you really threatening us? You little Harlot!" Edward says in shock. Edward smiles looking at Oswald. "What Ed"? OSwald asks. "What sort of terrible thing should we do to her if she sicks dear old Arnold on us"? Edward asks. Oswald smirks "Oh, I get it. How about we skin her alive"? Oswald says with a evil smirk as he starts laughing. "Maybe nail her fingers into a chair" Oswald says laughing harder now. Isabella looks at them in shock "You are both totally insane"! She says. Edward smiles at her "Finally catching on love"? he says with a smile. "Well come on Bitch, what you going to do" Edward mocks her. "I will always belong to Oswald" Edward says to her. "Im leaving" Isabella says as she gets up and runs out the door slamming the door behind her. Edward looks at Oswald and laughs "That was lovely wasn't it"? Edward says with a laugh. Oswald expression changes to worry. "Edward what if she tells on us"? he asks. "Oh she cant prove anything" Edward says walking up to Oswald and placing his hand on his hip and the other on his head pushing back his hair. "Dont worry my Oswald, I wont let anything happen to you" Edward says with a smile. "I wont let anything happen to you either Edward" Oswald says looking at Edward with his bright blue eyes and Edward looking at him with his brown one. "I know you wont, my dear little Oswald" Edward says kissing Oswalds forehead. "Well, lets eat dinner, doesnt matter if we have that broken third wheel or not" Edward says with a laugh. "Isnt it wonderful Aunty gave me all this kitchen stuff? Now we can cook in here!" Edward says with a smile. Oswald nods "Your Aunty is wonderful" Oswald says.


	8. Pep Rally(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim had given Edward and Oswald tickets to the school Pep Rally, which was being done every hour of the day till 11 o clock.

Oswald Pov: Oswald was just walking into his math class. Oswald got a text and pulled out his phone to read the text. It said that Jim the school quarterback had given Edward two tickets to go to the pep rally and Edward wanted Oswald to go with him. Oswald text him back telling him he would go with him and finished his accounting course. Oswald was actually very good at mathematics at least at business math. He was the top scoring student in the class. His teacher had told Oswald he needed to speak with him after class and Oswald was extremely worried. However after the other students left Oswald walks up to the teachers desk. 

It was a quiet classroom with only 19 students in the class and it had gray and brown colors as the decor and a chalkboard on the wall behind the teacher. Oswald was black button up collared shirt with long sleeves, a black trenchcoat, black long jeans, boots, a bow tie and gloves. Oswald comes up to the teacher and says "You wished to see me sir"? he asks. "Oswald, you are the highest scoring student in my class and have been getting very high marks the entire year, I am going to right it off so you can test out of this class, and if you like we can put you in a higher class and it will be free of tuition and still count as credit" the teacher says. "I like this class sir" Oswald says seeming disappointed. "You will be right next door, ill keep your hours the same" he says. "When do I need to test"? Oswald asks. "Saturday morning, it usually last three hours but considering how fast you fly through work, it will probably only be an hour and a half" the teacher explain. "Where should I go"? Oswald asks. "On Saturday morning at 9 it will be in here" he says. "Alright, I guess ill see you Saturday morning then. Thank you sir" Oswald says. Oswald checked his phone and texted Edward. 

Oswald:Are we still on for lunch today?  
Edward:Of course, I wouldn't miss it Oswald   
Oswald:Ill see you in 15 minutes 

Edward and Oswald meet in front of the library. Edward is already there by the time Oswald gets there. "Hello Oswald" Edward says with a smile. Edward is wearing a light green button up with a black neck tie and a long tan khakis and black shined shoes and a green trenchcoat. He has a green bag and has it sitting next to him on the bench. Oswald had a black bag. "I brought us lunch" Edward says. "What did you make"? Oswald asks with a smile. "Roast beef sandwiches" Edward says pulling out two subs wrapped in seran wrap and handing one of Oswald. Oswald smiles as he unwraps it and start eating it. "Hey, are you going to go to home coming"? Edward asks. "I dont usually go to sociol events" Oswald says. "What about Pep rallys"? Edward says. "I only go since you asked" Oswald says. Edward smiles "You are so thoughtful" he tells him. "I I am not" Oswald says. "Are you going"? Oswald asks.

"Only if I found someone to go with but that isnt for another month" Edward says. "Anyone you considered asking"? Oswald asks him. "Oh, well someone yes, I dont know if they are interested" Edward says. "Who might that be"? Oswald says raising a brow. "I can bear children, and I can bear wool, I am the oppisate of me," Edward says looking over at him. "Are you telling me a riddle"? Oswald asks. "I am" Edward asks. "I give up" Oswald says. "You call a female sheep a ewe, I want you to go with me"? Edward says. "Wouldnt you rather take a woman"? Oswald asks him. "No, I want to take you" Edward says. "People are going to think we are queer, and well I think they already have that impression of us Edward" Oswald says. "I dont really care about anyone elses opinion, aside from maybe yours" Edward says staring at Edward intensly. "Please"? Edward asks. "Fine, but you are going to have to find someone else to accompany you to the second dance" Oswald explains. "Alright" Edward says with a smile. Oswald sighs "Must you always get your way Edward" Oswald says looking at him. "Oh, would you prefer to get yours"? Edward says with a smile. "What if I was interested in being your boyfriend"? Edward asks. Oswald expression turns to shock as he looks over "Ed, dont joke" Oswald says looking at him. "Right that is a cruel joke" Edward says. 

"Edward I going to be gone Saturday morning, I have to take a test" Oswald says to Edward. "What is this test for"? Edward asks curiously. "My teacher says I am the highest testing student in his class and he wants to move me up the class, ill be transferred to the class next door" Oswald explains. "Oh, I see.. Good luck Oswald, I know you will pass it" Edward says with a smile. "Thank you for your well wishes my friend" Oswald says. "Edward" Oswald says. "If I accepted your invitation of being my boyfriend, what would you do"? Oswald asks him. "Oswald"? Edward looks at him in shock. "Ed"? Oswald says raising a brow. "You do like me that way dont you"? Oswald asks him. "I.. I never said that" Edward says suddenly defensive. "Im only Joking" Oswald says with a smile. Oswald was lying of course, he was testing to see what reaction he would get. He thinks he has confirmed his suspicions but it not like it would change things, they already were promised to each other anyways and Oswald would do anything for Edward. 

Edward Pov:   
Edward was always happy to see Oswald. He always loved the fact that Oswald would wear bowties. They were not something most people wore anymore. Even most people who wore suits would opt out for a necktie but not Oswald. He chatted with Oswald as normal as he ate his sandwich. Edward was happy he succeeded in convincing Oswald to go to home coming with him. He knew he might in fact meet other people or make other friends in a month but he really wanted to reserve that spot for Oswald, even though he knew Oswald probably wouldn't even care about going to start with since that was not his thing. He was a little disappointed when he asked about the boyfriend thing because he was curious but Oswald had dismissed it as Ed joking around. Ed didn't bother to correct him but he really wanted to know the honest answer to that question. He knew Oswald was never going to let him go, but Ed honestly was never going to let Oswald go either. Oswald was his and he didn't want to share anymore than Oswald wanted to share him with anyone. 

After Edward and Oswald finish eating they both go back to their classes and dont see each other till the end of the day. Oswald is first to the room and is sitting on the floor up against the bed. Edward wiggles the door and its not locked. He opens it and flips the switch to see Oswald sitting in the dark, on the floor, against the bed post. "Why are you sitting up against the bed"? Edward asks him. "I hurts too much to sit anywhere else, Im still in pain" Oswald says. "Oh right, ill have to get you some more meds won't I"? Edward says. "How did you get the other ones"? Oswald asks. "It was from a friend in class, his father runs a pharmacy, I paid him for some high-end narcotics" Edward says. "I guess I lucky to have you as a room mate" Oswald says. Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out two oxycontin and leans down next to Oswald and grabs his hands in his and looks into Oswald eyes. "Are you going to be okay to go to the Rally"? Edward asks. Oswald nods lightly. He puts the pills in Oswald hands and gets up letting go and walking to the kitchen and getting water bottle from the fridge and opening it and walking back to Oswald. "Drink this" Edward says to him handing him the bottle. Oswald drinks it. "Are you sure you are okay?" Edward says. Oswald nods and smiles at him and gets up. "It might rain tonight, we should take an umbrella" Oswald says. "I agree" Edward says to him. "Wait here a moment" Edward says as he goes into the closet and pulls out a cane and gives it to him. "Where did you get this"? Oswald asks. "I use to do stage performances when I was younger" Edward says. 

Edward pulls out a bag with a pull string and puts the umbrellas and some other items in them and puts it around his shoulder. "Oswald, would you like to stay at my aunts for awhile"? Edward asks. "What? Why"? Edward asks. "So you have somewhere more comfortable to sit"? Edward asks "Oh that, well talk about that later Edward" Oswald says. "Alright Oswald" Edward says. Edward walks to the door and opens it and puts the keys to the dorm room in his pocket and walks out leaving the door open behind him. Oswald flips the light off and shuts the door behind him and walks out of the room following Edward. Edward and Oswald walk to the football field where the pep rally was being held and Oswald and Edward sit down on the bleachers. There are already a bunch of people seated and the music starts playing. Everyone including the band, football player, all the clubs, and the cheerleaders. "So Jim really gave you tickets to this"? Oswald asks. Edward smiles "Yup" Edward says. "How did you become freinds with Jim"? Oswald asks. "Oh, well Isabella took interest in me, she is sister to Kringle, and Kringle is dating Arnold, and Arnold is on the football team. Jim has been kind to me since he doesnt like the football team bullying people and so I guess is trying to make it up to me" Edward says. Oswald laughs "So, you think Arnold is going to be sore about it"? Edward laughs "Well, we didnt do anything did we Oswald" Edward says with a mischevous grin. "You are so much fun to cuase problems with" Oswald says with a smile. "I feel the same Ozzie" Edward says back to him.


	9. Pep Rally(Part 2)

Oswald and Edward watched as the cheerleaders come out to do a cheer. The head cheerleader is fish Mooney and they start doing their dance routine. Oswald and Edward are sitting on the 7th row on a bleacher of 15 rows. There is a large gap next to them that no one has filled yet. Oswald hopes that Fish Mooney does not notice him. Fish Mooney struts out and grabs the microphone "You all ready for this pep rally"? she shouts. "Yeah!" the crowd yells. Edward and Oswald says nothing but put their fists in the air as not to stick out in the crowd. Oswald had hoped Fish Mooney would not notice him sitting in the crowd. There was gaps all across the bleachers and they were not totally filled. There was 7 rows of bleachers all lines next to each other. Oswald and Ed were in the very middle one. The dance routine is about 20 minutes, and than the football team held out a paper banter and the football players coming running through starting with Jim Gordon. Followed by Harvey, Arnold, Tim, and the rest of the team follow after him. Jim takes the mike "How you all doing everybody"? he says and the crowd cheers. "Good to see you all doing well, who you think is going to slaughter next Friday"? Jim asks. "WE ARE"? the crowd shouts. "I CANT HEAR YOU"! JIM yells louder. "WE ARE"! they yell louder. The crowd starts chanting Jims name. "Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim! Jim!" Jim smiles "Well we got a show for you everyone! Hope you enjoy"! Jim says as he hands the microphone back to Fish and walks off then all the football players starts dancing. The crowd starts cheering. This dance lasts about 15 minutes. 

Edward watches them intently. "My, they sure can dance can't they" Edward says with a smirk as he has chin in his hand, and the other one arm folded in his lap. "They have such perfect figures for this type of dancing as well" Edward says out loud. Edward wasn't really talking to anyone merely thinking out loud to himself. Oswald looks over at Edward says that. Oswald was barely paying attention and didn't care about this stupid event. He found Pep Rally to be boring. However is interested when he hears Edwards remarks. "Especially Harvey" Edward says watching them. Oswald watches his overly enthused friend. "Ed, " Oswald says. Edward looks over "Oh what?.. Yes, Oswald"? he says directing his attention back to Oswald, his trance broken. "You are enjoying their dancing a little too much" Oswald says raising a brow. "What, No im not". Edward says. Oswald notes he is being deffensive again. "I I just like dancing" Edward says. "Please, your drooling over the football team" Oswald says. "I I am not! Dont accuse me of things"! Edward says. "I just know what I see" Oswald says. "I am not doing anything" Edward says back to him. "How would you know what drooling over someone looks like anyways? I doubt you had a lot of observation" Edward argues back. Oswald just gives him and a look and gets the response from him. "Oh stop" Edward says rolling his eyes waving his hand in a dismissive manner and goes back to watching the dance till they are done. 

After that the clubs come out cars holding flags and banners and start driving across the field and tosses out jewelry and little trinkets associated with their individual clubs. Until the 5 minute mark where the foot ball team comes out pushing a giant trailer flat and stacks wood on top of it and then Harvey lights it. This is when Jim ends up coming up the bleachers and sitting next to Oswald, who is sitting next to Edward. "So, how you guys enjoying the Rally"? Jim says with a smile. "Jim"? Oswald says looking over at him. "Jim Gordon"! Edward says with a big grin. "Its nice seeing you again, thanks so much for the tickets" Edward says. "No problem Nygma" Jim says with a smile. Jim looks over at Oswald and puts out his hand "You must be Oswald Cobblepot" Jim says putting out his hand to shake. Oswald nods and shakes his hand. "How did you know my name"? Oswald asks. "I been talking to your room mate, he talks about you... A lot" Jim says with a laugh. "Nice to meet you as well Gordon" Oswald says to him. "Hes a very good room mate" Oswald says to Jim.

Jim lets go of Oswalds hand. "Its been delightful" Edward says with glee. "Yes, its been fun to watch" Oswald says less enthusiastically. "I glad you guys came" Jim says. "Hey, uh the guys were going to go out after the game next week, was wondering if you guys would like to join" Jim says. Edward smiles "We would love too"! Edward says. Oswald nods and smiles "Of course, sounds delightful" he says. "Great, see you guys there" Jim says with a smile and scruffs Oswalds hair before running back down the bleachers. The football team was throwing fire into the wood and it was barely starting to burn. After Jim leaves Oswald looks at Edward. "What do you tell people about me"? Oswald asks him seeming suspicous. Edward frowns. "I just... just stuff like how cute your dorky haircut is, how I love how you wear bowties, how sweet I think you are, how you are my best freind in the world, how you like to cook also, all the stuff we have in common" Edward says. "Nothing special" Edward says to him. Oswald looks at in suprise "You said all those nice things about me"? Oswald says. Edward smiles "Yes" he says honestly. "I always think about you" Edward says to him. Oswald wraps his arms around Oswald waist suddenly. "O Oswald"? Ed asks in confusion. "You are the best person who has ever been placed on this planet" Oswald says. Edward strokes his hair "Thank you Oswald" Edward says. 

After the bonfire is done it starts to rain and Oswald sighs. They come both walk down from the bleachers and Edward taks out one of the Umbrellas and carrys it while him and Oswald walk out of it and are about to leave. Until a certian Fish Mooney comes walking up to Oswald. "Oh Oswald, I need to speak with you boy" She says with a smile. Oswald walks up a foot and she walks up the rest of way till they are standing in front of each other. "Oswald" Ed says. "Its okay Ed" Oswald says as he turns to speak to Fish Mooney. "I assume you want the product from yesterday" Oswald says. He pulls out the bag from his jacket and hands it to Fish Mooney. She takes the bag and checks the contents. "So you succeeded Oswald" She says with a smile. "Thats a good boy" She says tapping his cheek. "Ill be back with more tasks I have for you to do Oswald" She says with a smile as she walks away to her group of men that were now waiting by the bleachers, the rest of the cheerleaders had already started leaving in various directions. Oswald turns around and walks back with Eddy. Edward puts his arm around Oswalds shoulder "She isnt going to be trouble for you is she"? Edward asks. "She is sort of my boss" Oswald explains. "I can get rid of her" Edward asks. "Im in criminology, I know how to cover things up" Edward says. Oswald laughs "You are so kind to me Eddy, dont put awful thoughts in my head though" Oswald says with a laugh. "Oh like with Isabella"? Edward says. "Hahaha, her expression was pricess wasn't it"? Oswald says. The two of them laugh as they walk away under the umbrella back to thier dorm room.


	10. Edwards Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald looks through Edwards computer when he is in class.

Edwards Pov:

At the dorm room. Edward opens the door and the two of them walk in. Oswald had closed the umbrella outside the door and shook it off. When Oswald enters he puts the Umbrella by the door. Oswald is using his cane and walks over to his bed and sits down as he places the cane by the bed. "Are you still in pain"? Edward asks as he shuts the door behind him coming in after Oswald. "I not hurting at the moment" Oswald says. "I should change your bandages" Edward says. "What? Right now"? Oswald asks. "Yes" Edward says. Oswald sighs "Fine" Oswald says as he starts taking his clothes off and tosses them on the floor until he is down to nothing but his bandages which are across his chest, and stomach. Oswald sighs as runs his fingers of his slender hands over his body. "Wow, I was hurt pretty terribly wasn't I"? Oswald says. His bandages already soaked in blood. Edward walks into the bathroom "There should be a first aid kit in here" Edward says looking under the sink "Oh found it"! Edward says coming back out and brings it and sets it on the bed next to Oswald and kneels next to it. "Eddy"? Oswald says. "Yes, Oswald"? Eddy says looking up at Oswald. "Y You are a good friend" Oswald says. Edward smiles warmly "I glad you think so Oswald, you are the first real friend I ever had in my life" Edward says. "You know if you were interested hypothetically in being my boyfriend, I think I would say yes" Oswald says. Edward looks up in shock "Oswald"? Edward can't believe what he is hearing. "am I hearing you correctly"? 

Edward says in complete shock. "Y You did Ed" Oswald said says staring into his eyes. "Well.. Uh, O Okay" Edward says suddenly feeling awkward. "Sorry, I made you feel wierd" Oswald says frowning and laughs nervously. "I no... Just nevermind" Edward stands up and wraps his arms around Oswald and hugs him. "Just you are the most amazing person I know right now" Edward says. "Thanks Ed" Oswald says. Edward pulls back. "Hold still, I have to fix your bandages" Edward says as he starts to unwrap the bloody wraps and as they fall to the floor he leans down and picks them up and drops them in the trash under the sink. Edward rips off the clothes tapes to his major wounds and Oswald winces "Ow" Oswald says. Edward reaches into first aid kit and covers the deeper wounds and then gets a new wrap and wraps around Oswald again and ties it off at his shoulder. 

Edward reaches into his side pocket and pulls out some more pills and put them in Oswald hand and goes to grab him another bottle of water from the fridge and walks back and hands Oswald the bottle. "Drink" Oswald says. Oswald does as Edward says and drinks. Edward smiles putting his hand on Oswald cheek and smiles and leans in and kisses Oswald softly on the forehead. Oswald gets up and walks to the drawer and pulls out some Pjs from his drawer and walks to the bathroom. "Im going to change" Oswald says walking to the restroom. He walks out 5 minutes later in long silk Pjs that are purple. Edward takes out his clothes and strips to his tank top and goes into the drawer and grabs some green shorts and walks to the bathroom and changes into them and comes out. Oswald puts the water next to the table and lays down. Edward kneels next to the bed and smiles "What follows the moon, and leaves after the sun rises"? Edward asks. Oswald fold his arm putting his arm over his eyes. "Night" Oswald says. Edward smiles "Correct"! Edward says. In a matter of minutes Oswald is sleeping. Edward is suprised. "Oswald did you fall asleep"? Edward asks softly. Oswald is already snoring. Edward laughs "Good night my sweet Oswald" he says with a smile. 

Oswald Pov: 

The Alarm goes off and Edward is up before Oswald is. Oswald groans and gets up out of bed. Edward is in the kitchen and is dressed in a lime green long sleeve green button up and dark green tie and long tan khaki pants and shined black shoes. Edward smiles "Morning Oswald" he says with a grin. "What is the time"? Oswald asks. "Its 6:30 and I made you lunch and well breakfast" Edward says with a smile. Edward has a backpack on his back and walks up to Oswald who sits up and looks at him. Edward hands him a paperbag. "Here, its your lunch" he says. He hands him a something wrapped up in paper that looks long and round and says "Heres breakfast" he tells him. Oswald nods and takes them and sets them on the dresser. "I wont see you for lunch today as I going to drive down to the pharmacy to get you some more pain medication" Edward says "Oh by the way there is a bag of pills in your lunch" Edward says. "Okay, thanks" Oswald says as he gets up from his bed and walks to the drawer and pulls out an outfit and walks to the bathroom "I am going to take a shower if that is okay with you" Oswald says. Edward smiles "Of course". After Fifteen minutes Oswald gets out of the shower in a purple button up, a black bowtie, and long black skinny jeans and his boots and he grabs his jacket with the fur on it and puts it on. He looks under the bed and grabs his black backpack that was under there and starts packing things into it and puts it on his back. "Lets go shall we" Oswald says with a smile. Edward nods "Yes" he says. They both leave the room, Oswald exits last as he shuts the lites off and they both go to class. 

After his class he comes back to the dorm. He turns the key and opens it and switches the lite on. He still has to wait till 3 till his next class, and he knows right now Edward is in his criminology class. He wonder how he is doing. He puts his bag down on the bed and sighs and sits down. He didnt know why he couldnt stop thinking about Edward when he wasnt around. He saw the laptop on the desk was left open. It was Edwards and he must of have been checking it between periods, or he was on it this morning and next closed it. Oswald decides to close it but then he becomes curious. What could Edward possibly have on it. He pulls out the chair and sits down and lifts the computer and looks at the screen. Oswald moves the mousepad and it turns on. It comes to a screen that says password. Oswald tried an ovbious one and typed in password. It said "Wrong password" and Oswald stopped to think what it would be. He trys a new one "Riddle" and it says "Wrong password" and then he trys "Riddler" and it opens up to the desktop screen. "Of course it is" Oswald laughs about how obvious Edwards password is. On the desk top background there is a giant green question mark on a green background. It looks like something Ed might have edited himself. He sees a folder on the front screen titled "Oswald". Oswald clicks it and sees a bunch of pictures of himself sleeping. Oswald is in shock "Edward takes pictures of me sleeping" Oswald is a little creeped out but Edward is a little odd. He opens the Internet Explorer icon and the window opens up. He goes through the history and its all Gay porn, free romance novels websites, and Kink websites, there is also a bunch of youtube videos of male stripper videos and random dance routine videos. Oswald is shocked and clicks the ex to ex out the window and than goes to the start button and clicks "Logout" and shuts the laptop. "I don't think I wanted to see that" Oswald says with shock. Oswald gets up and pushes the chair in and goes and sits back at his bed. Oswald is shocked by how much filth Edward has on his computer. He wants to confront him but then Edward would know he was snooping. Oswald pulls out the lunch Edward made him and starts eating it. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward had gotten off of class and had an hour left before his next class. He walks to the parking lot and get in his green catalack. He puts in the keys in the ignition and starts the car, pulls the clutch, pushes the gas and looks back as he backs up and than turns his clutch to a different gear and starts driving out of the parking lot and down to the pharmacy. He parks the car in the lot and pulls the clutch into park, takes the keys out of the ignition and puts in in his right pocket and gets out and walks into the pharmacy. He walks to the back of the store and stands in line waiting for his turn at the counter. There are 6 people ahead of him but it goes very quickly. It takes 20 minutes for him to get to the front. He pulls a paper out from his left pocket and hands it to the woman. "Uhm hello, My name is Edward Nygma, I am here for the Oxicoton" Edward says handing her the prescription papers. "Oh yes, Edward" the man has white hair and a kind face "Give me a minute" he says to him. He comes back with a white bag "You are a good kid, take care of him" the man says with a smile. Edward smile "I will of course, hes my best freind" Edward says. "Ill see you later" Edward says taking the medication and walks away. As Edward is coming out of the pharmacy a man in the parking lot comes up to him. 

"Hey, how old are you"? the man asks. "Im 19" Edward says. Its a man with short oarnge hair and very built with a green sleeveless open vest and long blue jeans and black boots. "How much do you wiegh"? he asks him. "165 pounds" Edward says. "How would you like a job working at a club"? The man asks. "Im sorry but who are you"? Edward asks. "Im Terry, and I run a gay mens club, and you would make the a perfect dancer, and you could make some great money, and the best part I dont make people pay to perform there" he says. "I I dont know" he says. "I sure you need some way of paying that tuition" he says. "Well, I am on a full ride, I dont have to pay for anything" Edward says. "What about someone you care about, surely there is someone you might want to buy nice things for" he says. "Oh, well you are going to have to work about my work schedule" Edward says. "Great, how about we talk Saturday morning"? the man asks. "Sounds good" Edward nods. "Okay well here is the Adress" the man says reaching into his pocket pulling out a card with a name and phone number and writing and adress on the back and he shoves it in Edwards front pocket. "Ill be seeing you lad" he says with a smile as he walks away. "That was odd" Edward says as he goes around to the driver side, unlocks the car, gets in and puts the paperbag in his backpack and zips it up and starts driving back to school.

Oswald is sitting in the room by the time Edward gets there. Its 7:10 by the time Edward gets there. He sees the lite is on so he just turns the knob. He sees that Oswald is making dinner in the kitchen. Edward can smell the aroma as soon as he walks in. "What are you cooking Oswald"? Edward asks. "Rouladen, with a side of pickled red cabbage" Oswald says to him with a smile. "I hope you like it" Oswald says with a smile. "It smells wonderful" Edward says to him. "Oh guess what! I found an fold out table under the kitchen counter, I found chairs too" Oswald says pulling it out in the kitchen and setting it up. "Oh wonderful"! Edward says with a smile. Oswald is wearing and Apron over his outfit and doesnt have his jacket on anymore. He sets up the plates and the table and smiles as he sits down on one end, while Edward sits at the other end. Edward takes a bite and swallows "You are an amazing cook Oswald". "Glad you think so, how was your day today"? Edward says. "It was well.. I got your medication, did you like your lunch"? Edward asks. "Yes, I did very much thank you" Oswald says. "So, anything new"? Edward asks. "You know you left your computer open before you left" Oswald says. "Oh, I did"? Did you close it" Edward asks. "I did but I saw something" Oswald says. 

Edward eyes widen "What did you see"? Edward asks. "you have a folder of nothing but pictures of me sleeping" Oswald says. "Oh, did you go through anything else on my computer"? Edward asks. "I didnt, sorry I clicked on it" Oswald says. "Do you think its weird"? Edward asks. "Why do you have pictures of me sleeping Edward"? Oswald asks. "I.. Just you look peaceful, I couldn't not document it" Edward says. "Do you take pictures of me any time else"? Oswald asks. "No, not really, I just... I really like watching you sleep" Edward says. "Why Ed"? Oswald asks. "Since you always fall alseep before me, I really don't sleep that much" Ed says. "most nights I have nightmares so I cant" Edward says. "Its because my medication" Edward says. "You take Medication"? Oswald asks curiously. "Its.. Its not important, I sorry about the pictures, do you want me to delete them"? Edward says. "No, I don't want you to delete them, I just was wondering why you did that" Oswald says. "Edward, you know I think about you when your not around" Oswald says. "Do you"? Ed asks. "Yes, its very lonely when you're not here" Oswald says. Edward smiles "I think about you too" Edward says. After that they finish eating and they don't speak about the topic anymore for the rest of the night. Oswald helps Edward clean the table and the dishes and then Oswald solves a few of Eds riddles and plays games with him till they decide to go to bed. Edward wonders if Oswald did in fact look up more things on his computer, but he decides to ignore that thought and just pretend nothing more has happened if it really did.


	11. School News Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School news paper wants to do a report on the football team.

Lee Thompkins Pov: 

Leslie Thompkins is on the school newspaper and decides to do a report on the football team and interview the team members, starting with the quarter back Jim Gordon. She is a a tall female with a bronze complexion, and a narrow chin, size B 32 breasts, with wide hips and an hourglass figure, long legs and shapely figure, she had long black hair reaching down to her back. She was known to be the daughter of Falcone but not known to be involved in any of the mob activities. She is wearing a dress with a white folded flat collar and no sleeves and black heels. She had a camera that a professional photographer might use around her neck and she was carrying a note pad with a pen clipped too it. She walks down the hall and walks up to Jim who is standing at his locker putting books away and carrying a large black Army backpack over his shoulder. He was wearing a blue polo, with his lettermen's with the letter J on one side of the Jacket, and his name on a tag on the other side. He has long fitted jeans and black converse on. "Hello Mister Gordon, May I have a word, my name is Leslie Thompkins, most people call me Lee" she says with a bright smile.

Jim finishes putting his books in and pulls out 2 others and takes off his bag and holds it in front of his locker and puts the books into his bag and zips it putting it back around his back and says "Uh, sure what is this concerning"? Jim asks. "I work for the school Newspaper and I would like to ask you a few questions" she says with a smile. "Uh, sure I got a minute, I got criminal justice next period" Jim says. "I have that next hour too, would you like to walk and talk"? she asks. "Sure, that sounds fine" Jim says. She notices Jims backpack. "Why you carrying and Army backpack"? she asks. "Oh, well the Army gave me a bag, they told me that if I get a bachelor's I can enter as a officer and get all of these perks, I told them okay" Jim says. "So, you like that idea"? She asks him. "Love the idea of serving my country" Jim says. Jim starts walking to class. Thompkins follows him. "So what made you want to join the football team"? she asks. "Well, it was my dads idea, I wanted to make him happy" she says. "So how do you feel about football"? she asks. "Its okay, I like sports and physical activity in general" Jim says.

"So any love interests"? she asks. "No, not at the moment" Jim says. "Not dating any of the cheer leaders"? She asks. "Im not, but most of the cheerleaders would love to have at the quarter back" Jim says. "So do you prefer James or Jim"? she asks. "I prefer Jim but I still awnser to James" he says. "Religion"? she asks. "Christian" Jim says to her. "What do your parents call you"? she asks him. "Dad calls me Jimmy, mom calls me James or Jamey" Jim says. "Siblings"? she asks. "I dont have any" he says. "Best freind"? she asks him. "Harvey Bullocks" Jim says to her. "Why did you join the Criminal justice class"? she asks. "I originally was going to be a cop, Army says I can be an MP which is Military Police" Jim says. "Whos paying your college"? She asks. "I got here on a full ride sports scholorship" Jim says. They arrive at the class. "Well, we are here" Jim says. Harvey walks up to Jim. He is wearing a white button up with brown suspenders and brown khaki pants and black shoes. 

"Hey Jim! Did you do yesterdays history homework"? Harvey asks. "Well I have it but Nygma did it for me" Jim says. "What? You have that nerd doing your homework now"? Harvey laughs. "Why not? I have more important things to do" Jim says. Harvey laughs "Can I copy it? I didnt do mine" Harvey says. "Sure its in my backpack, just give it back after class" Jim says. "Harvey, this is Leslie Thompkins, she is with the school newspaper" Jim says. Harvey looks at her "Well hey" Harvey says to her. "Mister Harvey Bullocks, do you mind if I ask you a few questions, you are a linebacker right"? she asks. "Yes, I am the line backer" Harvey says. "Ask me anything you like pretty lady" Harvey says with a smile. 

"So what made you decide to join the football team"? she asks Harvey. "I love sports, and my dad is the football coach at this school" Harvey says. "So are you and your parents close"? she asks. "Me and my dad, my moms dead" Harvey says. Lee frowns "Oh im sorry" she says. "Oh dont worry, it was a few years ago, she had cancer" Harvey says. "So Jim says you are his best freind" she says. Harvey smiles "Yeah, Jims my bro" Harvey says punching Jims arm and Jim smiles. "So who pays your college"? she asks. "I got in free since my dad is the football coach, I have a brother in this school too but he is on a medical major" Harvey explains. "Are you the oldest"? she asks. "I am, but I never really interacted with my brother much till I got older"he says. "What are your other hobbies"? she asks him. "Sports, girls, volenteer work, shooting" Harvey says. She smiles "Are any other of the football players in criminology"? she asks. "Not this period" Jim says. "I think Arnold and Tim Doughty have class with Nygma" Harvey says. "You mean Edward Nygma"? she asks. "Yeah you heard of him"? Harvey asks. "Yes, his name has been getting around" She says. "Him and Oswald" she says. "Didnt you invite those two wierdos to have drinks with the guys"? Harvey asks. Jim looks back at HArvey "I did yes" Jim says. "Those two are going to stick out like a sore thumb Jim" Harvey says. "Be nice Harv, he did my homework" Jim says. "Are you just being nice to him becuase you are failing your classes Jim"? Harvey says. "Not the only reason" Jim says to him. "We should get in class you guys" Harvey says. The three were standing outside the door. "Right" Jim says. The three of them walk into the classroom. 

Barbara Keen Pov: 

A well built female, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes who comes from a rich family and on the cheerleading squad. She is in her cheerleading outfit and as she is passing notices Lee Thompkins walk up to Jim Gordon. She waits from a corner and simply watches. She sees her follow them to the Criminal Justice class and decides to come back the next hour. She ends up showing up outside the class waiting for Jim and Harvey to leave. She appears in front of lee. "Well hello Leslie" she says with a smile. "Oh, uhm hi" she says. "So what is your interest in Jim Gordon" she asks her. "I am working for the school news paper, and I wanted to get imformation on the football team and who better to start with then the school quarter back, I also got the linebacker" she says to her. "You sure you just dont want to get in the pants of the quarterback" she accuses. "Im sorry but who are you"? Leslie asks. "Its Barbara Keen" she says. "Look I had my eye on Jim, I not going to let you take him from me. We went to highschool together and hes going to notice me" she says. "Is that why you picked this college"? Leslie asks. "Not entirely" she says. "Dont worry I have no interest in dating any of the football players" Leslie tells her. "Good, you better not becuase I can cuase some real trouble of if you do" Barbara says to her. 

Oswalds cobblepot Pov:

Oswald told Edward in the morning he wouldn't be home till later since he had mob business he had to deal with. Edward understood and said he would save him something from dinner. Oswald shows up to the football field at 7 pm. It was already really dark and the sky was cloudy. He felt the crisp air against his skin as he walks across the wet grass to the female Miss Mooney and 5 men standing behind her in suits. Oswald was in a white button-up shirt, a black vest and long black pants and boots and had black gloves on. "Hello Oswald" Miss Mooney told him. "Hello, so what are we doing this evening"? Miss Mooney says. "Firstly everyone should get aquinted" she says. "Boys" Miss Mooney says. There was a shaved headed man who was as tall as Ed and an all black outfit "Victor Zasz, hell" he says with a smile. Then there was the big hefty man standing next to Miss Mooney "Hello, Im Butch Gilzean, im the muscle" he says with a smile. Next to introduce himself was a man with combed back black hair "Im Gabriel, nice to meet you Oswald" he says as he nods. Next was an Irish man with a hat that looked simalar to a gold hat without a puff ball on it "Im Patrick" he says. The last man to introduce himself was a man with a buzz cut and blonde hair "Im Joey" he says with a smile.

"Now you are to rob a bar of its liquor, you are to shut down a pot house on our turf and bring me the person running it, you are to deliver shipments of candy laced with coke and then you are to give a key to Johnny at the gay bar across the street from the college" Mooney tells him. "all these men are going with you, don't screw it up, that means ANY of you" Mooney says. Suddenly a female with a camera walks up to them. "Hello Captian of the cheer squad" she says. Everyone looks back at her. "Ah, if it isnt Leslie Thompkins Falcone" Miss Mooney says. "To what do I ow the pleasure" Mooney says with a smile. "I just checkout out the new help is all" she says as she comes up to Oswald. "I never seen you before, are you Oswald"? she asks. "Yes, I am" Oswald says. "Freinds with Nygma"? she asks. "Yes" she asks. "Are you and Edward dating"? she asks. "WHAT"? NO!" Oswald replys in shock. "Oh calm down, I just asking becuse its a rumor going around" she says. She smiles putting out her hand to shake "Im Lee" she says. Oswald shakes her hand. "TRy not to get this one killed too soon okay"? she says looking towards Mooney. "No promises" Miss Mooney says. "Ill see you all later"! she says waving. "You too Oswald cobblepot" she says. "Aright, you boys know the mission, now go finish your tasks" Miss Mooney says.


	12. The Football Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Thompkins interviews more of the football players, Jim invites Edward out for drinks, Oswald gets home late, Barbara trys to win over Jim Gordon.

Edward Pov: 

Edward goes to class as normal. He was going to make Oswald breakfast but Oswald was already gone when he work up. Oswald had said he might not see Edward as much for the next few weeks and Edward would not be seeing him for lunch today. He told him he would probably also come home late and not to wait up. This really kind of disappointed Edward and he was starting to actually miss Oswald. Oswald was his best friend and he hated not having him around. He went to his classes as normal and at lunch he sat alone like the library as he pulled out his sandwich. What he wasn't expecting was a certain quarterback to come join him. It was Jim Gordon. Jim didn't have his jacket on today, just a white button shirt with the sleeves folded to the elbow and long blue jeans and black Nikes on. Jim had his backpack over his shoulder. He comes up to Edward who just pulled out his sub sandwich. "Hey there Ed" Jim says with a smile.

Jim is standing up looking at Edward who was wearing a dark green button short sleeve shirt and long tan khakis and white sneakers. "Would you like some company" Jim says to him. "Sure Jim" Edward says with a smile. Jim sits down next to him. "So where's your roommate"? Jim asks. "Oswald is working so I wont be seeing him as much for the next few days" Edward says. "Do you miss him"? Jim asks. "Yes, very much" Edward says. "So, you two are not like boyfriends"? Jim asks. Edward sigh "No, we are not dating" Edward says. "You know Isabella is still stuck on you" Jim says. "I dont care how she feels about me, I only care about Oswald" Edward says bluntly. "You realize how it sounds like you are dating" Jim says. Edward laughs "Yes, I know Jim" Edward says to him. "So I wanted to know if your doing anything after class, you get off at 7 right, we can go at 8"? Jim asks. "Oh, yes I do why"? Edward asks. "I was going to go to the bar with Harvey, the Bar gives us free drinks since we are the football team, no one cares if we are of age" Jim says. "You are inviting me out for drinks"? Edward asks. "Yes, if you would like" Jim says. "Sounds great Jim" Edward says with a smile. "Great, ill drop by your place to pick you up" Jim says with a smile and gets up and walks off. 

Jim Gordon Pov:

Jim during lunch usually plays football with Harvey and eats lunch on the way to class. Jim Harvey regularly eat lunch in English class and the teacher doesn't really say anything as long as they finish before class starts. Jim had just finished inviting Edward to hang out with drinks after class and walked onto the football field. It was a windy day and Jim was already waiting there for him holding a football. The sky was gray and bleak but it didn't look like it was going to rain, it was just usually very gloomy in Gotham city. He walks onto the crisp grass with his Nikes sneakers. Jim comes up to him and smiles and is wearing a blue Jersey for a professional team called the raiders. It was a black and gray jersey and he was wearing bagging blue jeans and brown boots. 

"Hey Jim, what took you so long"? Harvey asks. Jim sets down his bag outside the chalk square of the football field. "I was just talking to Nyma" Jim says. "What, that geekboy? Why are you even trying with him Jim" Harvey says. "He seems like he needs a freind" Jim says. "He already has a boyfriend" Harvey says. "Come on they are not" Jim says. "I telling you Jim, those two are dating" Harvey says. "Why do you care if they are"? Jim asks. "Hey, I dont care, those wierdos can do what they like, but why do you keep inviting them to do things with us"? Harvey asks. "I am just being a nice guy, you should try to be nicer" Jim says. "Jim I barely tolerate you, what makes you think I going to tolerate those wierdos"? Harvey asks.

"You know hes helpful having around" Jim says. "Hey, a few weeks of homework isnt worth it Jim, even if you are failing as bad as you" Jim says to him. "Well I invited him for drinks tonight" Jim says. Harvey groans "Jim! What is wrong with you, you noble shining night" Harvey sighs. "Fine, but they better not make a scene or nothing and make us look stupid" Harvey says. "Would you relax already, its no big deal" Edward says. "Go long Jim"! Harvey says cranking his arm back. Jim bolts out and races to the other end of the field and Harvey tosses the ball and Jim jumps up to catch it and than moves his arm back and throws it back till they have five minutes left before next period. Harvey and Jim have most of thier classes together. 

Barbara Keen Pov: 

Barbara was determined today. She was going to make Jim hers before that slut Lee took him for herself. She was in her uniform since she had just gotten off of cheerleading practice and she knows that Jim and Harvey practice football together between periods instead of just eating lunch like they should be. She sees that Jim and Harvey are just getting off practice and Jim is pulling out a bottle from his bag and squirts water in his mouth. Harvey had a green bag and takes off his shirt shoving it in his bag and switching back to a button up shirt. Harvey is the first to see Barbara near the bleacher strutting her stuff over towards them. "Oh.. Here comes trouble Jim" Harvey says. Jim looks up at her "Barbara"? he asks. "Hello Boys"! Barbara says with a smile as she walks over. "How was practice" She says. "I had a question I been wanting to ask you Jim" Barbara asks with a smile. 

Jim stands up straight "What sort of question"? Jim asks. "How would a big bad boy like you, like to go on a date with little old me, say thursday at the Shakeys Burger joint, im buying" Barbara says with a smile. Jim looks at Harvey who is motioning "No" wordlessly with his mouth. Jim looks back at Barbara "Sure Barbara" Jim says. Barbara smiles "Great! See you there Jim!" She says with a smile and struts back off. "WHAT"?! Harvey says in frustration as Barbara leaves beyond the bleachers. "Jim, what are you doing with your life"? Harvey asks. "What? Its just Barbara, she has been chasing me since highschool, she just never bothered asking" Jim says. "Exactly why you shouldnt be dating this chick" Harvey says. "It will be fine, whats the worse that can happen and shes buying" Jim says. Harvey sighs and puts his hand on Jims shoulder "I have your back if you need me Jim" Harvey says packing up his stuff and shoving his ball in his bag. "Lets get to class" Jim says. 

Leslie Thompkins Pov:

Leslie had decided to get the rest of the football team to interview with but she was not sure which class they all had together. She dropped by the PE hall and sees Arnold, Tim and Kristen all standing there chatting to each other. She sees her opportunity and walks up to them. Arnold and Tim are wearing lettermen jackets and Kristen was in a long dress. Kristen looks at Lee. "Can I help you with something"? she asks in a snobby manner. Lee smiles "I am just interviewing the football players, its for the school news paper" She says with a smile. Arnold lets go of Kristen and smiles and says "Sure ask me anything you want" Arnold says. She begins to ask him questions and then goes to Tim. Tim is happy to give her the imformation as well. "So Kristen may I ask you a question as well" She says. "Oh sure" Kristen says. "What made you want to date a football player"? She asks. Kristen laughs "I like a man who can protect me" she says. After that Lee asks "Can I get some pictures from the three of you" She asks. They all nod and Lee takes thier picture and leaves. 

Edward Pov: 

At 7 Edward just got off class and walks to his dorm. He knocks on the door and waits 5 minutes and after wiggles the door handle. The door is still locked meaning Oswald hasnt come home yet. Edward pulls out the key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He walks in and sets down his bag and walks into the kitchen. He takes out the beef he left out from this morning on the counter and takes out a pan and throws the beef in and seasons it, and than pulls out the rice cooker and puts in some rice, and water and sets it for 20 minutes. He also pulls out frozen vegetables from the freezer and pops them in the microwave for five minutes. He watches as the meat cooks and after it turns brown he takes out the vegetables from the microwave and tears the bag open and dumps it in the pan and cooks it for 5 minutes and than turns off the fire. He hums to himself as he makes two plates and he wraps one in plastic and leaves it on the counter and serves one for himself. Afterwards he cleans the dishes and moves the rice and food to different containers and puts it in the fridge. 

At 8 there is 3 knocks on the door. Edward puts on a green hoody sweater and awnsers the door to see James Gordon. "Hello James" Edward says with a smile. "Ready to go Ed" Jim says. "Yes, one minute" he says as he pulls a black pen from his pocket and writes a name on the plate on the counter. He also grabs the keys he left on the country nd puts them in his pocket and he walks to the door and switches off the lights and follow Jim out of the room and walks with him to his car and gets in the passanger seat and Jim drives to the bar. 

Oswald: 

Around 12 am Oswald comes stumbling to his dorm room. He sees the lights are off. He reaches into his pocket and puts his key in the door and unlocks its. He is in a white button up, black pants and black shined shoes and he is soaked. He is freezing as he comes into the room which he discovers is empty as he flicks the light on. He shut the door behind him and starts ripping off his wet clothing and drops it to the floor exposing his bandages wrapped around his body. He pulls off his bandages and drops them on the floor and walks to the bathroom and strips down to nothing and turns on the warm water. He is freezing but he feels a calm relief as the hot water hits his scarred, bruised, frozen body. Oswald was shivering as he got into the shower. After 30 minutes he gets out of the shower and drys off with a towl tying it around his waist. He walks to the drawer and reaches in pulling out a black Tshirt and long loose black pants that look as they can be worn as pjs or as street clothes. He pulls out some striped black and gray socks and pulled them on. He noticed the house smelled really good, kind of like Asain cuisine. He walks into the kitchen and sees a plate with his name on it on the counter. Oswald smiles "Edward, your such a thoughtful freind" Oswald says as he removes the plastic and picks up the fork on the plate and starts eating. He did love that Edward knew how to cook as well as him and he honestly prefered Edwards meals over his own. After he was done he throws away the paper plate and washes the fork putting it away. He wonders where Edward is though. He wonders if perhaps he found some other freinds to go out with tonight. He walks to the bathroom and picks up his phone and scroll to the name Edward and clicks the "Text" Icon and starts a message. 

"Hello Edward, What are you doing right now"? it says. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward and Jim walk into the Bar and Jim sees Harvey sitting at the bar already with a drink. "Jim! Your finally here" Harvey says as he goes and hugs Jim. Jim hugs him back. "So, you brought him" Harvey says. "Hey there Edward, I dont think we have been introduced" Harvey saying then looks at Edward putting his hand out to shake. Edward shakes his hand "I dont think we have, but I know of you" Edward says with a smile. "So what will you have Nygma"? Harvey asks. "Whiskey" Edward says. "Well alright, the man has good taste, thats a relief" Harvey says. "What else would I drink"? Ed asks. "Was worried you would drink something girly like a martini" Harvey says. "I dont drink sweet drinks" Edward says. "So where is your boyfreind"? Harvey asks. "H He isn't my boyfriend" Edward says. Jim sits next to Edward "Beer please" Jim says. "Could have fooled me" Harvey says. Jim looks at Harvey "Harvey, knock it off" he says. "Oswald is working right now" Edward says. "You like sports Edward"? Harvey asks. "I dont no, but I know statistics" Edward says. "So who you think would win if its raiders vs cowboys"? Jim asks. "Statistically speaking it should be the cowboys, but considering the climates that most of the cowboys come from if say the team was playing somewhere cold, raider might win" Edward says. Jim smiles "So what job does he have"? Jim asks. "He works for Fish Mooney, they both have a job working for the same company" Edward says. Harvey eyes widen "He is working for Fish"? he says. Edward nods "He is" Edward says. "I know how rough that can be" Harvey says. Jim looks at Harvey and then back at Ed. The Bartender brings Ed his drink and Ed drinks it. Jim smiles as he asks the bartender for another drink. 

Jim, Harvey and Ed are bonding till 12am. Edward feels his pocket vibrate and reaches into his pocket pulling out his phone. "I got a text"? Ed says as he checks the message. Its Oswald "Oswald"? Ed says in shock. "Uh, exscuse me a minute" Ed says to Jim and Harvey and runs to the mens bathroom. "What do you think that was about"? Jim says. "Probobly Oswald texting him and Ed just has to awnser the call" Harvey says. Edward calls the phone. "Oswald? Hello.. Did you just get home? Well, im at the bar with Jim. We are having drinks, oh and Harvey is here too. I agreed to go out since you said you were going to be gone tonight" Edward says. 

Oswald End: 

Oswald is laying on his stomach on his bed. He was not expecting a call back to his text as he holds his phone in front of him and is waiting for a text back. He sees Edward on the caller ID and awnsers it. "Hello Edward its me, Yes I did just get home. What are you doing right now? Oh alright, I going to bed Edward, try not to wake me whenever you get home Edward" he says back to him. 

Edward End:"No, No wait! I coming home! I missed you so much did you eat dinner"? Edward asks suddenly. 

Edwards End: Edward smiles and hangs up the phone. Jim walks up behind Edward. "Ed, what are you doing"? he asks. "Oh, uhm it was nothing" Edward says. "Is it Oswald"? Jim asks him. "I, well yes, he just got home" Edward says nervously. "Why do you act all guilty about it"? Jim asks. "Since, I know we kind of cling to each other and people think its wierd" Edward says to Jim. "Yeah, it is kind of wierd but he is your freind, you should invite him to have drinks" Jim says with a smile. "Really"? Edward says raising a brow. "Why not" Jim says as he walks out of the bathroom. "O Okay" Edward says. Edward sits back down with Harvey and Jim. "It was Oswald wasnt it"? Harvey asks. Edward laughs nervously "Yes". Harvey laughs "I told you JIM!" Harvey says with a smile.

Oswald End:"Edward its fine, finish what you are doing, I am going to bed, ill talk to you tommorow" Oswald says. "What? You want me to come down there? and hang out with you and Jim? But im tired! Okay fine ill be there in like 12 minutes, Bye" Oswald says hanging up the phone and sighs putting his face against the bed sheets. "Why is he so needy" Oswald says with a sigh and he goes and pulls out his sweater with a fur collar and puts it on. Oswald comes walking in 12 minutes later scouting the room as he searches for Edward. He notices Jim looking in his direction as he waves at Oswald. Oswald sighs and walks over and says "Hello everyone". Edwards eyes light up as he gets off his chair and slams Oswald wrapping his arms around his tightly pulling him into an embrace. "Oswald! I missed you so much" Edward says happily. "This is why everyone is saying we are Queer Ed" Oswald says with a sigh. 

"I dont really care what people's opinion of us is Oswald" Edward says hugging him happily. "I suppose is doesn't matter, doesn't change anything between us" Oswald says as he pats his back softly and Edward lets go. Oswald sits down on a stool and Edward sits next to him. "We get free drinks for being on the football team, want anything Oswald"? Jim asks. "Something strong, work was rough" Oswald says. "I can imagine" Harvey says. The Bartender gives him a Vodka shot and Oswald says "Leave the bottle". Oswald takes about 12 shots in one sitting. Edward smiles at Oswald as has a gleam in his eyes. 

Oswald looks at Edward "Ed, what is it"? he asks. "N Nothing" Edward says. "I only been gone for two days" Oswald says. "It feels like forever" Edward says. "I should have just went to bed, I dont know why I tolerate you" Oswald says. "Since im your room mate, and you adore me" Edward says with a chipper demenor and a big grin. "Will.. Will you stop Ed" Oswald says. Edward frowns "Im sorry" he says. Oswald sighs and looks at Edward "So how was class today"? Oswald asks. "Class was great! are your injuries healing"? Edward asks. "Yes, they are thank you" Oswald says. "Thanks for leaving me dinner" Oswald says. Edward smiles "Of course". "You two act like a married couple" Harvey remarks. "WE DO NOT!" Ed and Oswald said in Unison back at Harvey. Edward notices how underdressed Oswald is. "You are not wearing a billion layers today" Edward says. "No, since I just got out of the shower when you called me" Oswald says.


	13. Green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella is determined to win Edwards Heart.

Isabella Pov: 

Isabella, Kristen, Tim, and Arnold were sitting together at the table the next morning. Tim and Arnold were in thier lettermens jackets, white tshirts and jeans and both wearing red coverse with a white tip. Tim was sitting on the table and so was Arnold. Kristen was sitting next to Arnold in her cheerleading outfit and her hair up, with her big coke bottle sized glasses and Isabella was sitting properly on the bench next to Tim with her green sweater and long pink dress and green converse. She had her chin in her hand and was talking to them all about Edward. The sky was dark grey but it was light outside and didnt look like any chance of rain today. The wind could be felt as it whistled across the school, but most of the students were accustomed to the cold weather in Gotham city. "Can you believe the nerve of Edward? How dare he turn me down, for that worthless little".. She is cut off as Kristen chimes in "Why do you even want to date him honey? I think you could do a lot better" She says. "Since he seems sweet" she says. 

"I know you dont like him, but I see value in him" she says back to her sister Kristen. Kristen argues back "Well clearly he sees more value in Oswald, and even if those two are not dating, Oswald has that locked down in chain and key" she says. "I know I can just win him back" Isabella says to her sister. Arnold chimes in "I sure that geeky idiot isnt going far, why dont you date someone more worth it, like Maybe Jim"? Arnold suggests. "Barbara already has claim on Jim" Isabella says rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah didnt she like claim him from highschool? Barbs is obsessed with Jim isnt she"? Tim adds to the conversation. "Man, Jim is a lucky dude, everyone wants to sleep with the quarterback" Tim says. "Yeah, but that dude never says yes to any of them" Arnold says back to him. "Well I heard that he said yes to a date with Barbara and she is paying for the date" Tim says. 

Arnold laughs "Really? Man Jim knows what he doing with these chicks doesnt he"? Arnold says. Isabella looks at Kristen "I want Edward" she says. Kristen sighs "He isnt yours though, what do you expect"? she asks her sister Isabella. "I want to break them up" Isabella says to Kristen. "How do you expect us to do that"? Kristen asks. "I want to humiliate Oswald" Isabella says. Isabella smiles and looks over at Arnold and then at Tim "I sure you all can help me with this" she says. Arnold argues back "Well, I dont like that creep, but I dont think he is really worth wasting our efforts." Isabella then says "I will pay both of you, including you KRisten" Isabella says. Kristen sighs "Okay dear sister, what do you want us to do"? she asks. "Well, it has to be public, something all the school will see, and something that will make Oswald look bad in front of Ed" Isabella states. Arnold argues "Not that I care about the suffering of either of those freaks, but how do you know that Oswald wont just run to Edward in his time of need"? Isabella continues "Since he will be running into mine" Isabella says. "What if this doesnt work" Tim says. "Than I would have humiliated Oswald, and lost the prize, but I still think its worth it" Isabella says with a smile. They all nod in agreement. 

Jims Pov: 

Jim is wearing a black tshirt and his lettermen, black jeans and all blue converse. He is putting science books into his locker and pulling out his History one. "Hey Jim did you do the History homework last night"? Harvey asks. Jim nods "Yeah, me and Edward had a study session, let me guess you didnt do yours again"? Jim asks. "No, can I borrow yours"? Harvey says. "Sure, just give it back to me before the end of class so I can turn mine in" Jim says to him. "Thanks a lot Jim" Harvey says. "Hey Jim, I think that the football team is planning to do something Nasty to Oswald" Harvey says. "How do you know this"? Jim asks. 

"I overheard Isabella saying something about it to Arnold and Tim" he says. "So, why would they be targeting Oswald"? Jim asks. "Isabella thinks if she makes Oswald look stupid enough, that Edward might want to date her" Harvey explains. "Does she seriously think that would work? Thats stupid, and those two are not going to be seperated that easily" Jim says. Jim sighs "I dont want anything happening to Oswald, especially since Edward is the best study partner I ever had" Jim says. "Hey what about me"? Harvey asks. "Harvey, half the time you dont even remember to do the assigments" Jim says. Harvey shrugs "I guess thats true" he says. "What you going to do about it"? Harvey asks him. "Going to talk to Isabella, what hour does she eat lunch"? Jim asks. "I think she has lunch at 3, she usually sits in the library" he says. "I going to go talk to her at 3" Jim says. Jim unzips his backpack as he walks to class with Harvey and pulls out his homework and shoves it at Harvey chest. Harvey grabs it "Hurry up and copy it, you slacker" Jim says. "Hey, I slack but at least woman like me" Harvey says. "Woman think you are a pig" Jim says. "Thats harsh Jim" Harvey says. "Oh well, you will live Harvey" Jim says. Harvey laughs and walks with Jim. As they get to the front door they walk in and Jim and Harvey sit next to each other in the back. 

Isabella Pov: 

Isabella is eating lunch along in the library at one of the tables and pulls out a sandwhich. Jim comes in and sees her at the table and pulls down the chair and sits down. "Hello, Isabella" Jim says. "Hello Jim" She says with a smile putting down her sandwhich. "To what do I ow the pleasure"? she asks. "Its about Edward" Jim says. "What about Edward" Isabella asks innocently. "I heard a rumour that you are going to do something bad to Oswald in order to win over Edward" Jim says. "Why would I do that"? Isabella asks as if she has no idea what he is talking about. "Listen, I dont care what any of you think about this issue, if you approve of Edward and Oswald dating, or that you are hurt over your crush for him, if any of you do anything to hurt Edward or Oswald, I will make sure you all get kicked out of this school and never able to attend any of the universities in this city again" Jim threatens her. "Edward is a good guy, and Oswald isnt someone you should be bullying" Jim argues. "I am not going to let you guys start bullying them out of your petty jealous crap" Jim says. Isabella sighs "Fine Jim, we wont do anything to them, they are safe" Isabella says. "Good, nothing better happen to them" Jim says as he leaves the Library. After he is gone Isabella pulls out her phone and calls her sister. Her Sister is not in school right now as its between classes and she has an hour before the next class. She is at the shop across the street picking up ciggaretes for her boyfreind Arnold. 

Kristen:Yes, what is it Isabella?   
Isabella: Jim knows somehow, I dont know who told him but he is aware of whats going on   
Kristen:What how? Well I doubt he will be able to prove anything   
Isabella: He said if anything bad happens that he will get us all kicked out of school   
Kristen: Dont worry, I doubt he can do anything, our mom works here, who you think they going to side with   
Isabella: So does his father though Kristen   
Kristen: Well this was your stupid idea, none of us give a crap about Edward aside from you, Understand? If you dont want to go through with it fine, right now I picking something up for Arnold and getting ready to pay. So I got to go ill chat to you later Isabella. Bye, love you   
Isabella: Bye Kristen, Tell Tim I said hi 

Isabella hangs up the phone. "So, I going to have to get off the radar of Jim Gordon, I wonder how I do that without him noticing me" She says to her self with a sigh. "I going to get you Oswald if its the last thing I do" she says. 

Oswald Pov: 

Since the test is not till Saturday Oswald is still following the class schedule as normal and doing very well. The teacher comes up to him "Oswald since you are testing on Saturday I just going to just put you passed and got a good grade for all the assigments until then" he says. Oswald looks up at him in suprise. "So, what would you have me do sir"? Oswald asks. "Either you are dismissed from class, or you can be my assistant" he says to Oswald. "I guess ill assist you today" Oswald says. The teacher smiles "Great you can help me grade paper and sit on the desk next to mine" he says to Oswald. Oswald holds up his paper "I just finished the assignment though" Oswald says. "Ill grade it" he says as he takes the paper from him and walks to to his desk. 

Oswald walks and sits to the desk next to his and the teacher takes all the assignments from yesterday and gives Oswald a red pen and says "Go ahead" he tells him. Oswald starts correcting the paper as he hums to himself. After about 5 minutes the teacher hands Oswald his paper. Oswald reads over his paper. In red pen it said 110% and a smiley face on it. Oswald smiles and puts the paper aside as he finishes grading papers. After class he packs up his stuff and gets ready to go. "Oswald" the teacher says. Oswald already had his bag on his back "Yes"? he asks. "Tommorow, you can either miss class, or you can come in and grade papers and other things I need done, even if you dont come in I am still going to mark you as present" he says. "Oh, alright sir, thank you" Oswald says with a smile. "You are a smart kid Oswald, never waste that" the man says. "I wont sir" Oswald says as he starts leaving class, the other students were already leaving. 

As Oswald exits the classroom he is suddenly approached by that blonde female who had visited thier dorm room not to long ago. She smiles walking up to him and says "Mister Oswald Cobblepot" she says to him. He is not really in the mood to deal with her right now but his mother always tuaght him to be polite, even to an enemy. He smiles and says "May I help you with something"? Oswald asks. "Oh, I just wanted to know how you were doing, I would like to make peace if that is okay with you" she says. Oswald didnt trust her. "I really doubt you want to make peace with me" Oswald says. "What is this about"? Oswald asks. "I wanted to convince you to give up Edward" she says. Oswald sighs "To be perfectly honest with you I already tried" Oswald says. "What do you mean"? her expression changed to curiosity. "I did tell Edward he was mine, and not to date or have any freinds without my permission.. but when he said he rejected you for that reason I told him he should date you" Oswald explains. "You are lying" she accuses. "I am not, Edward told me that I was all he needed, and all he wanted" Oswald explains. "You are not going to seperate the too of us, even if I was out of the picture, Edward still wants me" Oswald explains. 

Oswald smiles "So really no purpose in chasing after him, you are not going to win this" he says. "I will convince him that I am good for him, just you wait and see" Isabella says. Oswald rolls his eye back and then looks straight at her. "You see Isabella, there is something about Love. People dont love whats good for them, sometimes people love a disaster and there is nothing you can do to change it" Oswald explains. "Why does he like you so much"? Isabella asks. "Well, I saw him first but honestly our issues compliment each other" Oswald says. "Edward told you before that we both have problems, that is why we are even attracted to each other, but aside from that, I like Edwards company" Oswald says. "You two really are a couple arnt you" she says. "No, not really, but we are commited, and if you cared about Eddy at all you would respect that, but you are a selfish little whore and so you wont" Oswald says. "Have a nice day Miss Kristen" he says as he walks off. She watches him as he walks off. Isabella is furious. "You will see Oswald, Ill make you suffer" She says angrily as she walks off. "Edward will be mine" She says. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward just got off one of his classes and is walking down the hallway. He is not really paying attention and had pulled out his phone and was reading a text message. It was a text message from Jim that he had just gotten. So he didnt notice Isabella coming in his direction when he bumps into her. He nearly drops his phone but catches it. "Oh my im terribly sorry" he says. Isabella laughs but is not knocked down "Oh its alright" she says. "Oh, Isabella" he says. His demeanour changed when he realized who she was. "Hello Edward are you having a nice day"? she asks. "Yes, I am" Edward says coldly. "I have to get going" Edward says. "Wait, Edward" she says. "What"? Edward says with a sound of irritation in his vioce. "I want to be your freind" She says. "We already tried that didnt we, it didnt work out" Edward says. "No, really I mean it this time" she says. "You have to talk to Oswald" Edward says. "Why cant I talk to you"? she asks. "Since I belong to Oswald" Edward says. "I think maybe you just dont want to face your own problems so you hide behind him" Isabella accuses. Edward sighs "Fine, what do you want"? Edward asks. "I want to be your freind" she says. "You stated you wanted freindship before and pulled a bait and switch" Edward says. 

"I know and I apoligize for that" she says. "Ill get back to you when I speak to Oswald about it" Edward starts walking but she moves in front of him. "Please just consider it" Isabella says. Edward smiles holding up his phone showing her the text "Im freinds with James Gordon see, he is texting me, do you want me to have him deal with this" Edward says with a smile. "He has more influence than both of us doesnt he"? Edward says with a smile. Isabella frowns at him "Youd really pull that on me"? She asks. "Well, I cant hit a woman, and you are clearly not going to stop harrasing me" Edward explains. She frowns and gives him a glare "Fine, but you will regret rejecting me Edward" She says and keeps walking, passing him as she does that. 

"Youll regret being a dead corpse hung across the fence like and ornement" Edward says not looking back. Isabella turns around in shock "Are you threatening me"? she asks. "You threatened us first!" Edward says as he puts his hand in the air to wave. "I love Oswald" Edward says as he continues walking and Isabella continues as well. She doesn notice Arnold pop from around the corner. "Hey" Arnold says. Isabella jumps "Arnold?.. What are you doing"? she asks. "Oh, just looking for Kristen, you know you are not going to convince him" Arnold says. "I dont care" She says. "So why bother" he asks. "I want Edward" she says. Arnold sighs "Its going to be a disaster if Gordon knows it us, and decides to side with Ed" he explains. "I know, but are you going to help" Isabella asks. "Yes" Arnold says. "Just know the stakes" he says to her. Isabella nods "I know full well Arnold" She nods. "Kristen is working for the commitee right now, she going to be gone till 12" Isabella explains. "Thanks" Arnold says and walks off. Isabella walks off as well.


	14. The Football Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the big football game.

Edward Pov:

Edward and Oswald were given tickets to the football game and Jim had invited them to come drinking with the team afterward. Oswald came to watch the game and sat with Edward in the 3rd row to the top. This was an especially cold day and Oswald was shivering. Oswald had a Nylon black jacket on with a hood that was covered at the rim with fur. Under he had a black long sleeve thermal and over the thermal was a black think polo shirt made of cotton. He had long heavy black pants and his boots he always wore and a black scarf wrapped around his neck. He had his arms crossed hugging himself. Edward was wearing a green cotton polo with his green hoody sweater over it and long brown khaki pants and shined black shoes. He was also wearing green socks. He looked at Oswald and watched him as he shivered. "Are you cold"? Edward asks. "No" Oswald says. "Yes you are" Edward says with a smirk. 

"So, nothing we can do about it" Oswald says. "Maybe there is" Edward says. Oswald looked at him with a look at confusion "Like what"? Oswald says. Edward wrapped his arm around Oswald shoulder and leans his head against Oswalds head. Oswald was going to complain but he was too cold to protest right now. "Ed" Oswald says. "Yes"? Ed asks not changing his position. "I hate you" Oswald says. "I love you too Oswald" Edward says. "Want me to buy you a coffee"? Edward asks. "No, since ill be cold" Oswald says. "You can come with me" Edward says. "Okay" Oswald says and Edward gets up and Oswald still shivering follows him to the concession stand. Edward comes down to the coffee stand and it says its 1$. Edward orders a chocolate macchiato and a hot chocolate. The man gives him a ticket with a number 18 on it.

The two go and wait off to the side. Oswald is still shivering. Edward shoves his arms under the openings Of Oswald's Nylon jacket which was unzipped and wrap them around Oswald body in a hug as he places his head on Oswalds shoulder. "E Ed, people are.." Edward laughs "You're warm now right"? Edward asks. "Yes, I am" Oswald says. "Who cares, I can do whatever I want with you, and I don't want you freezing too death because of me" Edward says. "Why are you so warm"? Oswald asks. "I don't know, I always had a high body heat" Edward says. The man calls their number. "Number 18" the man says. Edward lets go and walks up to get their drinks and smiles handing one to Oswald who starts to sip it as he takes it out of Eds hand. Oswald grasps Eds free hand in his. "What are you doing"? Edward asks.

"I don't want to share you" Oswald says simply. Edward smiles and nods "Whatever you say" and they walk back to the bleachers. Oswald doesn't let go of Eds hand the entire game and Edward doesn't really make note of it. By the end of the game Oswald had grabbed onto Edward arm and is leaning his head against Eds shoulder. Edward wonders if on lookers notice how strange this might look or if Oswald even cares anymore at this point. After the game finishes Edward smiles and strokes Oswalds hair with his free hand. "Are you comfortable"? Edward asks with a smirk. "You know this looks queer" Edward says. "I dont care, maybe we are, I just cold and I dont want you to go" Oswald says. "Possesive little Oswald" Edward says with a smiles as he lift his chin and makes Oswald look up at him and kisses his forehead softly. "Can I have my arm back"? Edward asks sweetly. "Fine" Oswald says letting go of his arm and Edward picks up the empty drink containers and gets up to exit from the bleachers as Oswald follows. "Your still coming out for drinks right"? Edward asks. "I think ill just go home" Oswald says. "Awww, really?" Edward asks. "Yes" Oswald says.

Edward smiles and look at Oswald and puts his forehead to Oswalds. Oswald looks up at him. "Can you at least say good bye"? Edward says with a smile. "How"? Oswald asks. "A kiss goodnight" Edward says with a smirk. Oswald sighs "Okay Eddy" Oswald says as he kisses Edward on the nose. "Good night" Oswald says as he walks away. Kristen walks up to Edward after Oswald walked off. "Okay what was that"? Kristen asks him. "Oh, Kristen, hello" he says. "Dont think I saw you two"? Kristen says. "What were we doing"? Edward asks. "You were all over each other, and a kiss good night"? she says. "So"? Edward asks. 

"You still going to tell me you two are not dating"? Kristen says. "No, of course we are not" Edward says. "You two are so gay for each other and you dont even see it"! Kristen argues. "We are not, we are freinds" Edward says. "You love him dont you"? She accuses him. "As a freind" Edward says. Kristen sighs "Are you going to still go with Jim for drinks"? She asks him. "Why was he asking about me"? Edward asks. "Yes, Jim keeps talking about how what a great study partner you are" she says. Edward smiles "So happy to be appreciated" Edward says. Jim walks up to Kristen and smiles and looks over at Ed "Hey ED! Still on for drinks"? Jim says with a smile. "Sure" Edward says. Harvey comes up shortly after "That was a great game Jim" Harvey says. "Hey Nygma how you doing"? he asks. "Im alright" Edward says. "Where is Oswald"? Harvey asks. "He went home, I think he was cold" Edward says. Kristen looks at Ed "Better make sure that boyfreind of yours doesnt get hurt Nygma" she says. Ed looks at her in concern "Why do you say that"? Edward asks. "Isabella" She says to him. "Exscuse me for a minute Jim" Edward says as he turns around and runs in the direction Oswald is heading "Oswald!" Edward yells running after him. 

Jims Pov: 

Jim looks concerned "Is Isabella still planning on hurting Oswald"? Jim asks in concern. "I told her it was a bad idea and to leave Edward alone but she is stubborn, I just didn't want her to catch Oswald when he was alone" Kristen says. "I surprised you are helping them" Jim says. "Well, Isabella is being unreasonable and its clear Ed is gay for Oswald" Kristen says. "You think they are"? Jim was cut off when Kristen says "They were hanging all over each other for the entire night, I was watching them" Kristen says. "Edward also asked Oswald for a kiss good night, even if they dont think they are dating, they are dating Jim" Kristen says. "Oh, I guess they are" Jim says. "Think Edward will come back"? Jim asks. Kristen nods "Edward isnt going to say no to you Jim, Edward likes you" Kristen says. "Though everyone does, you are the school quarter back" she says. "You coming to the bar"? Jim asks. "Yes, I was going to, Arnold asked me too" Kristen says. 

Oswald Pov: 

Edward shows up behind Oswald and Oswald turns around and raises a brow. "Edward? What is the matter"? Oswald asks. "I dont think you are safe out here alone" Edward says. Oswald turns around "Why do you say that Ed"? he asks curiously. "Kristen told me Isabella is out to get you" Edward says. "Oh, yeah she is" Oswald says. "Has she spoken to you"? he asks. "Yes, she did during passing and she told me she was going to take you away from me" Oswald says. "What? She is still threatening you"? Edward asks. "Yes, she is" Oswald says to him. "Come to the bar with me" Edward asks. "If you would like" Oswald says. "Really?"Edward asks him. "Yes, if you believe that is the wiser thing to do" Oswald says. "You really do trust me" Edward says. "Why would I not trust you Edward"? Oswald asks. "I just.. Nevermind lets go" Edward says as he starts walking back. Oswald follows after him and they show up a minute later and are in front of Jim. Oswald smiles awkwardly "Hello Jim Gordon" he says. Jim smiles "Hey Oswald" he says. 

Harvey laughs "Alright lets get going you guys"! Harvey says. "By the way I think you two make a cute couple Nygma" Harvey says as the team of football players and all other invited people join the shuttle van at the end of the field. Some of the cheerleaders joined but some of them also went home. "W Were not"! Ed says. "Whatever you say Ed" Harvey and Jim start heading to the fan. "Come on before they leave us behind you dorks" Harvey says as the four of them start heading to the van and get in. Kristen is already in there with Arnold Flask. There is also the skinny red headed dude Jacky Lee in the van. "Dont you deliver pizza"? Edward asks. "I do, thats why the team invited me, I said I would get them free pizza" he says. "Im Edward Nygma" Ed says with a smile. "I heard of you" Jacky says shaking his hand. "What have you heard"? Edward asks. "That you are brainy and help people with thier homework" he says. "Oh, thats correct" Edward says. Oswald doesnt say anything for the ride and sits quietly. The rest of the football players are talking among themselves. Kristen looks over at Edward "Smart you headed my advice Nygma" she says to him. "Thank you for it" Edward says with a smile. He had no idea why Kristen would go out of her way to be nice to him but he wouldnt question it right now.


	15. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Mooney makes an appearance at the bar during the celebration, the team celebrates at the bar.

Friday Night: 

The Bar they go to is a type of sports bar and has a large table in the middle. Everyone gets walks in and sets at the a large table. There are a lot of people in the bar but it is mostly just men and their girlfriends. Edward and Oswald sit next to each other, Jim sits next to Ed and Harvey sits next to Oswald. Arnold sits next to Harvey and next to Harvey is sitting Tom. At the end of the table is the Pizza guy and than other various members of the football team, friends of the football players, and some of the cheerleaders who are dating the football players. Isabella however did not join this party and her absence is not really noted by anyone else. However this makes Edward and Oswald curious. Oswald looks around at the team and notices how large and sturdy the rest of the team looks and realizes how small he must look next to him. A young female looking about 19 in a white button up, black pants, black shoes and a green apron around her waste comes up to the table. "How you all doing today"? she says with a smile. 

She had a southern accent and had strawberry blonde hair up in a tight ponytail. Jim smiles "Hey there Carey, always nice seeing you" Jim says. Arnold smiles and says "Ay, hows that boyfreind of yours Butch Gilzean"? he asks. "Out on business, but our relationship has never been better" She says with a smile. "So what kind of beer would you like"? she asks with a smile. Tim speaks up "The Irish special" he says. "Great, how about apitizers"? She asks. Harvey says "How about those cheese, bacon bite breads" he says. "An excellent choice sir, and everything tonight is on the house" She says with a smile. One of the football players smacks the waitresses butt. "Oh!" she jumps in reaction. "You better be watching your self Joey, you dont want me to get Butch down here" she says. "Get him down here" the man says to her. She grabs him by the collar and with a charming smile "Well, he would be nice to you. Dont make me remove your ability to have babies, it would be such a shame if your girlfreind had a man who was impotent, isnt that right Kelly" She says looking at the female in a cheerleading outfit sitting right next to the man. "You better watch yourself Joey, this one got fight, dont want to piss her off" Harvey says. The girl smiles and says "Later boys, ill go get your order" she says with a wink and struts off. The guy next to Joeys girlfriend says "Oh man, she made you look like a bitch Joey" he says. "Oh go to hell Hank" Joey says back and the table starts laughing. 

Jim starts talking to Edward about the homework and classwork and the rest of the table it chatting among themselves. Oswald sits there bordely and watches the room chat. He isnt very good at these type of situations and generally when hes socializing its for a business deal and he doesnt really like dealing with jocks. "Why so quiet Cobblepot" Harvey says looking over at Oswald. "I I.. U Uhm" Oswald looks at Harvey Awkwardly. "Hey! Everyone I got an IDEA! How about we make a bet" Harvey says. Everyone looks at Harvey. "I bet 20$ that I can beat OSwald here at darts, what do you say Oswald"? Harvey says. Jim laughs "Does he even play"? Jim asks. "I suppose I could do that" Oswald says taking out 40 "I raise it to 40$" OSwald says as he places it on the table. "Oh, stakes have been set!" Tim says. Harvey takes out his money and sets it on the table. "Lets go" Harvey says getting up and goes up the the lady at the bar. Its a raven haired asain woman. "Yes sir"? she asks. Harvey pulls out 5$ and slides it over. "I would like to have 16 darts please" he says. The woman hands them to Harvey. Harvey walks over and hands Oswald 8. "You go first Oswald" Harvey says. "How kind of you" Oswald says sarcastically. Oswald closes one eye and aims and tosses the dart. He gets a perfect 100 on the first shot and grabs his dart and walks away from the target. "Your turn" Oswald says simply. Harvey takes his turn and throws his dart. 

The Score goes 

Oswald:100  
Harvey:80  
Oswald:90  
Harvey:100  
Oswald:100  
Harvey:90  
Oswald:100  
Harvey:70  
Oswald:100  
Harvey:90  
Oswald:100  
Harvey:70  
Oswald:100  
Harvey:80  
Oswald:100  
Harvey:90

Total 

Oswald:790  
Harvey:670

Oswald steps away "I suppose I won" Oswald says not sounding smug, seeming rather suprised. The team starts rooting "Oswald, Oswald, Oswald, Oswald". Edward stands up "I want a turn!" Edward says. Oswald looks at him in suprise. "Ed"? Oswald asks. "Are you scared Oswald" Edward says with a grin. Oswald really cant take Edwards taunting seriously, since he knows he really doesnt want to challenge him. "Fine Ed" Oswald says handing 8 to Edward. "How much we playing for"? Oswald asks. "10 dollars" Edward says. "Fine" Oswald says. "You go first" Oswald says. Edward smiles and tosses his first dart and gets a 50, Oswald gets 100. Edward gets consistant 50s and Oswald get consistant 100s. "Oh no, I guess I lost" Edward says in a shrug and Oswald raises a brow at him. He had a suspision that Edward had lost on purpoe. Edward smiles and sits down. He puts his 10 on the table. "Lets make this more interesting shall we"? Edward says with a smirk. Everyone waits and listens to Edward. "I bet 1000$ none of you can beat Oswald" Edward says. "Do you have this money to back this up" Harvey asks. "I do but it doesnt matter, I know none of you will and win" Edward says. 

"What do we Ow you if you win"? Harvey asks. "A Free pizza Coupon for this place" Edward says. Jim laughs "Gee, those are some really uneven stakes Edward" Jim says. "I know, but if you are all too cowardly to take on Oswald, I understand" Edward says. Arnold stands up "I am no coward! Who else is with me"? Arnold asks. "I!" Tim says, everyone including the females stand up and challange. Kristen goes first and comes very close to beating Oswald but misses by 10 pionts. All the men line up and start throwing darts. When Jim goes up he doesn't try and scores very bad getting 50s and 20s. "Oh no I lost" Jim says as he sits down again. Harvey looks at Jim "You throw that on purpose" Harvey says. "Yup" Jim says simply. "Why"? Harvey asks. "I not going to make Edward pay 1000 dollars" Jim says. "If he wasnt for it, he shouldnt have bet" Harvey says to him. "I think he just has faith in Oswald" Jim says. "That is really poor judgement on his part" Harvey says. "When you care about someone, you believe in them" Jim says. "Okay Mister understanding" Harvey quips back at him. 

After all the team goes the team loses and Oswald comes back and puts the darts on the table. Edward smiles walking up to him "You just won us a pizza coupon"! Edward says excitidly. "That was stupid Edward" Oswald says. "Why would you bet for something so stupid"? Oswald asks. "What would you have bet for"? Edward asks. "Something more than a pizza coupon if you have 1000 dollars on the line" Oswald argues back at him. "It doesnt matter what I bet" Edward says. "Why do you say that"? Oswald asks. "I knew you were going to win" Edward says. "Why"? Oswald asks. Edward puts his hand on Oswalds shoulder "I have faith in you Oswald" Edward says to him. "That was still a stupid bet" Oswald says. "Its just money" Edward says with a smile. The two of them sit down. "So, who is giving up that coupon"? Edward asks putting his hand out with a grin. 

Joey gets up "Fine!" he says walking up to the bar and buying one and handing it over to Edward. After some time the woman brings the drinks to the table. She puts out about 20 pitchers of bear and a bunch of baskets of the bread bites. The table starts eating and drinking and talking among themselves and then the pizza guy suggests some beer pong and they start playing. Oswald looks over at Edward "You blew the dart game on purpose didnt you"? Oswald asks. "No, what would give you that idea" Edward says with a huge grin. "You are a bad liar you know" Oswald says. "You set that whole thing up" Oswald says. "Even if that was the case, it worked out perfectly" Edward says. Oswald looks over at him "Youre more clever then I thought" Oswald says. "Ill take that as a compliment" Edward says. "I like it" Oswald says with a smirk of his own. "So happy you appreicate my devious talents Oswald" Edward says with a chuckle. "We are a very good team arnt we Ed" Oswald says. "Indeed we are" Edward says. 

Suddenly the table gos silent as Miss Mooney come in. "Hello boys"! she says with a smile. Oswald and Edward look at her with Concern. "Mind if I borrow Oswald"? she asks. Most of the team knows she runs the mob. "Miss Mooney" Oswald says. Jim speaks up "What do you want him for"? Jim asks. "I have a little job for him" Mooney says. Jim looks at her "I think he is a little busy right now" Jim says. Mooney smiles "How about I make a deal, Oswald gets off of work for the night.. If, the famous Jim Gordon can beat me in a game of darts" she asks. "I will" Jim says as he stands up. Fish Mooney gets all 90s and Jim gets all 100s. Jim smiles "Fine, you are free for tonight Oswald, but I may be calling on you tommorow" She says to him. Oswald looks at Jim "Why would you get me out of work"? Oswald asks. "You are our guest, and you are among freinds" Jim says with a smile and sits down. "Always the noble saint aint you Jim" Harvey says. "Hey, I do try" Jim says in a shrug. "After an hour the pizza arrives. It fills up the entire table, everyone eats. At about 12 everyone leaves the bar and goes home. Everyone loads into the van and drives back to campus. When Edward gets off he pats Eds back "Take care of Oswald" Jim says. "You two have a good night" Jim says walking off. "Jim is a good guy" Oswald says. Edward smiles "I agree" Edward says. Edward wraps him arms around Oswald suddenly pulling him into a hug. "You got to stay with me the entire night"! Edward says excitidly. "You were restraining yourself from that hug all night werent you Ed"? Oswald ask as he is being hugged. "Yes, I just cant stand it" Edward says. "Oh Ed, Im keeping you forever" he says. Edward laughs "Not like you could get me to leave if you tried" Edward says. Edward lets go and the two walk back to the dorm together.


	16. Eddy is a stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has a test to move up a class, and finds Ed at the strip club. Explicit content for this chapter.

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald and Edward wakes up that morning and Edward is already dressed and making breakfast by the time Oswald is wakes up. Oswald alarm goes off as he opens his eyes and rolls out of bed. He smells food from the kitchen as he opens his eyes and gets out of bed. He is wearing purple silk pajamas. He walks into the kitchen and sees Ed making breakfast. Edward has his hair combed and has a green buttonup shirt with his sleeves rolled up past his elbow and long brown khaki pants and brown penny loafers. He is holding the pan "Good morning sleepy head, did you sleep well"? Edward asks with a smile as he using the spatula and pushes eggs and bacon onto a plate. "I made you breakfast" Edward says with a smile. "Do you mind if I shower first"? Oswald asks. "Not at all" Edward says with a smile. "Did you sleep well"? Edward asks him. "Yes" Oswald says with a smile. "Did you dream about anything"? Edward asks. Oswald actually was dreaming about Edward but he thought it better he not give him that detail. "I don't remember" Oswald lies. Edward smiles as he pushes up his glasses. 

Oswald walks over to the drawer and pulls out some clothes after which he walks to the bathroom. Oswald steps into the bathroom and strips down naked and walks into the shower after opening the shower door. He turns on the water and lets the hot water stream down onto his head. He moans as he grabs the bottle of shampoo and squeezes some into his hand and rubs it into his scalp. Afterward he rinses it out and gets walks out of the shower and drys off with a towel. He puts on his outfit for the day. Its a simple purple button-up shirt, a black vest, black pants and black shined shoes. When he gets out he sits down and starts to eats the breakfast Edward had made for him and left on the counter. "You going anywhere today"? Oswald asks him. Edward smiles "Probably not, but I like being dressed in case I need to do something" Edward says with a smile. "How long did you say the test takes"? Edward asks. "three hours" Oswald says. "Ah, very well" Edward says with a smile and grabs Oswalds head and kisses it softly. "Do good on the test Oswald" Edward says with a smile. Oswald couldn't help but feel like Edward treated him like a mother would her offspring might sometimes. 

Oswald puts down his fork for a minute and looks at Edward. "Ed, can I ask you something"? he says looking Edward in the eye. Edward smiles "Of course anything Oswald" Ed says. "Would you ever consider us more than friends"? Oswald asks. "What else would I consider us"? Edward asks him. "Im not sure" Oswald says. "Well, friends have emotional closeness, and bond over things, friends with benefits are friends who casually have sex but are not committed, Lovers/boyfriends imply some sort of romance or sexual intimacy" Edward explains. "Isabella said we are more than freinds" Oswald says. Edward frowns "Oswald, what others think of us is not important" Edward says. "Where we stand is though" Oswald says. "You shouldnt be so distracted before your test Oswald" Edward says. Oswald frowns "But Edward"? Oswald says. Edward smiles and grabs a chair pulling it out and sitting at the table next to Oswald. "I would be whatever you wanted me to be, I see you as a true freind, and I reguard you as more important to me than anyone else, I would do anything for you Oswald" Edward says to Oswald. "Now focus on classwork, we can talk about this later" Edward says to Oswald. Oswald seems happy with this and simply nods. "Thank you Edward" Oswald says. 

After Oswald is finished with breakfast, Edward takes the plate and starts doing the dishes. Oswald goes to pack his bag and the other items he needs and throws his cellphone in his backpack since he cant have it on him while he test. Before he goes up to Ed and hugs him from behind. Edward drops the dish into the sink which was full of soapy water. "Thank you Edward, for everything" Oswald says. Edward smiles and turns around wrapping his arms around Oswald. Edward strokes his fingers through Oswalds hair. "I know you will do well" Edward says. Oswald and Edward let go and break the embrace and Oswald smiles and walks to the door and waves as he opens the door and walks out. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward smiles as Oswald leaves. "Oh Oswald if only you knew what I had planned for today" Edward says with a smile as he grabs his keys and put them in his pocket as he walks to the front door, switches off the lights and walks out. "I got a strip club job to get to" Edward says tp himself outloud with a smile. "I sure he wont judge me too much if he knew".. Edward trys to assure himself. A version of Edward appears in front of him "Oh right, you think your boyfriend isn't going to judge you for being a dancing whore at the gay club across the street without telling him about it"? the version of himself says to him. "Oswald isnt my boyfreind"! Why did you come back, I thought I had my visions under control" Edward says to the vision of himself. "Someone forgot to take his medication didnt he"? the vision says back to Edward. "Also we both know Oswald is your little boyfreind, even Oswald knows it and he is starting to ask questions, how much longer do you think you can hide you like men"? the vioce asks him. "Oh shut up, I dont like Oswald and just dancing at a gay club does not make me gay" Edward argues back. "So who was it you had plans for getting money for? I think maybe Oswald" the vioce says with a sly grin. "I.. Oswald is my freind I care about him" Edward says. "Oh, its much more then caring about him, you want that little boy all to yourself, you are so obsessed you watch him sleep" the vision mocks. "I, I do this stuff with everyone" Edward says. "No, you only do it to that degree when its someone you like" the vioce accuses. "I thought I liked Kristen" Edward says. "You dont like Kristen, you saw a pretty girl and thought dating here would save you from ridicule" the vioce tells him. "So how long do you plan to stay this time, I have to perform" Edward argues. The voice just starts laughing at him. "Whatever Ill have to get a drink when I get there, you are less annoying when I am tipsy" Edward says. 

Oswald walks to the parking lot and to his car which is a green catalac. He puts in the keys and unlocks the door. The sky outside today and grey and gloomy but doesn't look like it will rain. He puts his keys in the ignition, buckles his seatbelt, adjusts his mirrors, moves the gear shift to reverse, Looks over his shoulder and backs out of his driver spot, hits the gas, slowly backs out while turning the wheel, hits the break, changes the gear to drive and hits the gas and drives out of the parking lot. He drives up to the gay club that is in a big black building and says "Big Gay Al's house" and the outside of the build looks like it is covered in glitter and shimmers in the light. The floors around it are all concrete and the parking lot is decently large.

It does not look like there is a lot of activity right now. The place had a lot of palm trees surrounding it which seemed out of place and lights that were not on becuase it was day and an empty lot around it. Not a lot of places in the same area as the club. Edward exhales and is honestly very nervous, he walks into the club and while its light outside its very dark in the club and there are a bunch of lights flashing. The decore is a dark purple, and there are male strippers scatters around the room in skimpy outfits. There is a skimpy dressed male bartender in a vest with no shirt under serving drinks. Edward walks up to the man "Hello Sir, I am here for a job, I am looking for the manager" Edward says."Great! He has been expecting" the bartender smiles clasping his hands together and says "One minute please" he goes to the back of the bar and comes back out is the man who asked Ed about the job before. 

The red headed man he had met in the parking lot comes out. "Hello! So you want a job do you"? The man asks with a smile on his face. "Firstly I need your full name, Social security, and an Id card" the man says. "Oh, I have those" Edward says pulling his wallet from his back pocket and taking out his social security card and Id and hands it to the man. "Great"! The man says. "Follow me please" The red headed Terry says as he walks out the back door. On the door there is a clip board with a blank peace of paper and a pen hanging. Terry grabs it and writes down Edwards name, Social security and ID number. "Great, now ill explain the process, we give you an outfit to wear, there will be your name stitched into your performance pants, You will have an hour to get at least 5 customers to at least pay you a dollar, and if you do we keep you, if not you get paid 1000$ for the hour you did preform and you can keep the uniform, inside there is a female named Brandy with blonde hair" he says. "You will speak to her for your uniform. Also if you do well you can preform the rest of the day or orginize a schedule and come back at a different date in the next week" the man explains. "Any Questions Mister Nygma" Terry asks him. "No sir" Edward says. "No need to be so formal, I am technically your boss, but please just call me Terry" he says. "Alright, Terry" Edward says. 

The man smiles and puts his hand on Edwards back and leads him back in and walks up to a blonde female "Brandy, this is Edward, he is auditioning to be a dancer here" he says. "Oh great! My name is Brandy" she says shaking Edwards hands. She looks him up and down "My, you're a cute one" she says with a smile. "Okay, so we got 5 different color shorts which are red, blue, green, orange, and purple and they all are glitter coated" she says. "Also what size shirt do you wear"? She asks. "Large" he says. "Now come here a moment I have to measure your waist to get the right size shorts" she says as she pulls out some measuring tape from her pocket and wraps it around his waist. "Okay, got it" she says says. "What color you want doll"? she asks. "Green" Edward says to her. "Green it is, one moment, wait here" she says. She walks into a closet and pulls out a pair of green shorts and a large plain white tank top and hands them to Ed. She hands him a key. The room I came out of is the closet and dressing room. 

Leave your stuff in there and pick your clothes up after you are finished she says. hang the key on the door when you are done" she tells him and walks off somewhere. "O-Okay" Edward nods. He takes the key and walks into the changing room and starts undressing out of his current outfit. He folds it neatly and puts it in a corner. The shorts were briefs and he slides them on. "Okay, you can do this" Edward says as he walks out. He goes up to the man at the bar "I don't suppose you could fill me in as to what I do next" Edward asks. "If you are doing try outs all you do is find a empty platform, start dancing, and ill record the results" the bartender says. "Is that your job"? Edward asks. "Its not really, but I usually do it for the manager when he is not watching" he says. "I also love new talent, It means I get to make new friends" he smiles. "Good luck cutey" he says. "Are you gay"? Edward asks curiously. 

"Yes, but I am currently taken" he says to him. "How about yourself"? the Bartender asks. "I not sure" Edward says. The man at the bar smiles "Sometimes it takes awhile to figure it out" the bartender says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stop watch. Now go up to a platform and start dancing, oh and give me a song, ill tell the DJ." The bartender says. "Talking about, Conor Maynard" Edward says and takes a empty platform and waits for the man to start. 

The Bartender waves and smiles and the music starts playing. Edward smiles and moves shoulder left and swerves right. He puts his hands up in the air and makes an oh sound as he runs his hand down his body and hips and then puts his hand behind his head and starts gyrating his hips and then crosses one arm across his stomach and then the other across. He then runs his hands slowly up his stomach and tosses his head back as he starts swinging his hips left and right and slides his hand under his tank and slides it off his shoulders and starts swinging it in the air as he slaps his behind and starts pretending hes riding a horse. He tosses his shirt and starts dancing more aggressively making more intense movements. After about 20 minutes he has about 30 customers and this trend is even larger at the hour mark as there is large crowds of men standing around him. After the 1 hour mark "TIME"! the bartender says. Edward stops dancing to the crowds disappointment. Edward starts moving his hips again "Am I hired"? he yells. The bartender laughs and nods. Edward goes back to dancing. After about 3 hours he has made about 2000$ in lose bills. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald finished his test early despite the fact he is distracted by the thought of Edward and this morning conversation. He walks up to his teacher and silently hands him the paper. After about an hour the teacher says "Oswald, you got a perfect score" the man says. Oswald looks up "Does that mean you wont be my teacher anymore"? Oswald asks. "I am afraid not, but feel free to visit whenever you would like, you are one of my favorite students Oswald" the man says and puts out his hand to shake. Oswald smiles and goes up and shakes his hand. "Ill be seeing you sir" Oswald says. The teacher smiles "Well done Oswald" he says. Oswald exits the class. Oswald decides to text Edward and gets no imediete awnser. After 3 hours and no reply Oswald decides to text him again and still is not getting kind of reply from him. Oswald is sitting at a table frustrating. "Why is he not answering, he always answers me" Oswald says to himself. Oswald sighs and decides to go back to the dorm room and goes up and turns the knob but it is locked meaning Edward isnt in there. Oswald takes out his key and unlocks it and walks in and notices Edward is not in the room. He looks around for a clue of where he might be and then looks at his laptop. This would be the second time he looked through Eds computer but he believed this was a justifiable cause. Oswald opens his laptop hoping Edward would not have changed the password. He realizes he didn't when the passcode works and it sends him to the background screen. He had a new screensaver, it was him and Oswald at the Bar. Oswald was amazed how much Edward really cares about their friendship. He opens up the documents folder and opens them up. There is only 12 documents in the folder. 

Documents:  
Gay male model photos and profiles  
Chemistry notes  
Mathematics notes  
List of teachers and numbers  
Relatives phone numbers  
History notes  
School lunch schedule and prices  
Current rules and regulation for school  
Oswald's emergency information  
catalog of all the important students in school  
Name of people who offered me work  
Ship list of everyone who is compatible using a scientific method(Biology homework) 

Oswald clicks on the document that was titled "Name of people who offered me work" and he sees 15 names. Each one had the company they were associated with aside from two. Terry and the other one Jerry Loius. Oswald clicks the Ex and logs out the the computer and slams it shut. He decides he is going to pay a visit to Jim during his lunch hour. He waits for Jim outside his classroom. Jim sees Oswald "Hello Oswald" Jim says. "Hi Jim, I need a favor" Oswald says. "Sure Oswald what is it"? Jim asks. "I am looking for Thopkins the reporter, know where I can find her"? he asks. "You should ask Harvey" Jim says. "What do you need her for"? Jim asks. "Im looking for Eddy, he is no awnsering his phone" Oswald says. "Maybe hes busy" Jim says. "He usually awnsers his phone no matter what he is doing if I text him" Oswald says. Jim thinks back to when they were hanging out at the bar and Ed left to call Oswald. "I think you might be right" Jim says. Harvey walks out behind Jim "Hey Oswald" Harvey says. "Harvey do you know where Thopkins has class right now"? Jim asks. "Yeah I do, why"? Harvey asks. "Oswald is looking for Eddy" Jim says. "Ah, what your boyfreind run out on you" Harvey tuants. 

"Hes not my... Nevermind that, I need to know where he is" Oswald says. "He isnt answering my texts" Oswald says. "boy, a few missed texts and you go hunting him down, you two really do act like a married couple" Harvey taunts. "Knock it off Harvey" Jim says elbowing him in the gut. "I know we do" Oswald says. Harvey was shocked Oswald admitted it. "Can you just please help me, ill ow you a favor" Oswald says. "How is Thompkins going to help"? Harvey asks him. Oswald pulls out a piece of paper and holds it up to Harvey. "I need to know who these people are" Oswald asks. "Where did you get these names"? Harvey asks. "I went through Edwards things, this is the second time I done this" Oswald says. "Thats an invasion of privacy" Jim says. "I don't think Edward cares as I told him about it last time and nothing really came of it, he didnt even change his password" Oswald says. "Anyways this is important" Oswald says. Harvey looks at him "Wow you two love birds are really dysfunctional" Harvey says. "Yes, me and Edward already had this conversation, we are unhealthy, we are too attached, we need to make other friends, I get it" Oswald says to him. Harvey takes the paper "One of these is a name for the owner of a male model company, and the other Terry is the name of a owner of a gay club across the street from the college" Harvey says. Oswald eyes widen "What club is it"? Oswald asks. "Think its called Big Gay Als" Harvey says. Jim and Oswald both asks "How do you know about a gay club across from the college"? They both question in unison. "Dont tell anyone but some of the football players are gay and told me they work there"Harvey says. "I have to go, thank you gentlemen!" Oswald says storming off. 

Oswald walks into the club to see a bunch of men sitting at the bar, at the tables around the male strippers and in the club mingling and dancing and drinking. He looks around to see if he can spot Edward but then spots Edward on stage dancing. Edward was stripping for money and it looks like he was making some good cash doing it. Oswald notices the lighting was dark inside the building despite it being lighter outside the building. Oswald walks up to the stage which Edward was dancing on gleefully. "Edward" Oswald says. Ed attention is taken when he hears someone speak his name. He looks around and spots Oswald staring up at him with an aggravated expression. He had been caught and he didnt want Oswald to figure it out this way. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward is enjoying himself dancing and getting money from patrons when he hears his name spoken and looks towards the direction and sees Oswald staring up at him. "O Oswald" Edward says in complete and utter shock. He was caught and he didn't know how to cover this up. Edward climbs off stage. "I I Oswald.. I can.. No I cant.. Are you angry"? Edward says. "Only that you didn't answer your phone idiot"! Oswald scolds him. "Oh, im sorry, forgive me" Edward says. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to do something like this? I thought you trusted me" Oswald says angrily. "I I thought you would think something is wrong with me" Edward says. "I I don't care Eddy, I don't know why you would want to do something like this but you should have told me"! Oswald explains. Edward smiles "Its so freeing and I love when people want to admire my beautiful body" Edward says to Oswald. "Its fun, its good exercise" Edward says with a smile. He sits Oswald down in a chair "Ill give you a free one because you are my best friend" Edward says with a smile. Edward puts his hands on Oswalds shoulders and swoops his body upward in a motion which runs just near Oswalds body but doesnt touch him, swings his hips back and fourth and puts his face very closes to Oswalds where their lips almost touch and then kisses Oswald softly on the head. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald didnt know why he was enjoying Edwards dance so much, he should be more angry that he lied to him. He couldn't help but enjoy the closeness of Edwards body against his and Oswald always loved when Edward kissed him. Everytime he did it was always sweet and loving, like a mother might. What Oswald didn't realize that he Edward had given him a boner until Edward stood back up and stopped dancing. Oswald felt his pants titan and looked down. Edward actually hadn't noticed. "I have to go" Oswald says and Oswald turned and quickly ran to the mens restroom and comes out 5 seconds later. Edward sees Oswald walk out of the bathroom and walks up to him and grabs his shoulder "Oswald"? Edward asks. Oswald is ashamed and had just tried to tuck his boner into waist band. He didn't usually get boners from other people. "D Dont go" Edward says. "Ed... " Oswald was turning red. He grabbed Ed by the back of the neck causing him to lean forward and whispered in Edward ear "Your little dance has given me a boner" Oswald says. Edward pulls back in shock "Oswald I" Edward seems to be at a loss. "Ill see you whenever you get off" Oswald says. 

Edward Pov:

Edward watches as Oswald swiftly exits the club. He couldn't believe he had caused Oswald to have a boner. He walks up to the bartender. "I know my shift isnt off till 7 but can I leave work early and work extra hours the next day"? Oswald says. "Ill check with manager" the Bartender says. The Bartender comes back 10 minutes later and says "You can leave at 5 but no earlier, is this about that guy you were just with"? he asks. "Yes" Edward says. "Is he your boyfriend"? he asks. "Sort of" Edward says. The Bartender smiles and says "Are you guys doing it yet"? he asks. "N No" Edward says. "Do you think about it"? he asks. "More then I would like to admit" Edward says. Edward gets back on stage and goes till 5 o clock and collects all his money and has 16000$ he collected. He puts up 500$ on the bar and says "Heres the few for letting me perform here" He says. The Bartender takes the money and smiles "I think you are going to do very well here Ed" The Bartender says. "Go get that boyfriend of yours" the Bartender says waving at him. 

Edward sees the light on in his dorm room and is carrying his clothes folded under his shoulder along with his phone tucked in the waist band of his uniform. He is sweaty and in his tank and shorts. He opens the door and comes in to see Oswald facing the wall and has a blanket covering him. "O Oswald"? Ed asks. "Leave me alone" Oswald says. "Whats wrong"? Edward says. "I don't want to talk about it" Oswald says. Edward slides under the cover and wraps his arm around Oswald pushing his chest against his back. "Please tell me" Edward begs. "I, the boner wont go away" Oswald asks. "Did you try mastrubation" Edward asks. "Thats undignified" Oswald says. "What if.. A friend did it for you"?Edward says as he slides his hand down Oswalds waist and starts to unbuckles Oswald belt which loosens his pants and proceeds to slowly slides his hand into Oswalds underwear. "So you prefer Boxers" Edward says. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswalds eyes widen as he feels Edwards hand go down his underwear. "N No!" Oswald says as breaths in suddenly. He hears Edward whisper into his ear "Just let me do this for you Oswald, no one likes being stuck with one of these, no one will know anyways" Edward says to him. Oswald doesn't really fight Edward and feels Edward grasp his cock and slowly slide up and down it and pulls it out of his underwear. Oswalds body stiffens and is shaking and jerking as Edward is stroking up and down his cock slowly. Oswald feels Edward kiss his shoulder softly as he strokes his cock. Oswald finally cums as he squirts all over the bed sheet. "T Thank you Ed" Oswald says to him. He hears Edward whisper "Its not a problem" Edward says as he kisses he head. "Im going to go shower" Edward says. Oswald turns around slightly "Eddy wait!" Oswald says. "Yes, my little Oswald" Edward asks sweetly. "After the shower, can you come back and just hold me" Oswald asks. "You want to spoon"? Edward asks. "Yes" Oswald says. "Are you tiny spoon"? Edward asks. "Yes" Oswald tells him. "Okay Oswald" Edward says and goes to shower. 

Oswald got some stuff and cleaned up the spot where he came on the bed and then changed into more comfortable clothes. He was wearing loose fitted blue pants, a long sleeve purple shirt with a black stripe across the front, purple socks, and a black tanktop underneath the shirt. Oswald had put his cock away and was sitting up on the bed. So many thoughts are racing through his mind right now and he just not sure how to feel. Edward comes out of the shower and is wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Edward pulls out some clothes from his drawer and walks back to the bathroom closing the door and starts changing into them. He changes into a green jersey, loose fitted green pants and green socks and sits next to Oswald and smiles at him. Oswald and Edward don't say anything to each other at this point. 

Oswald simply lays down his back facing Edward. Edward wraps his arm around Oswald. Oswald says to Edward "Edward, I need to tell you something" Oswald says. "What is it Oswald"? Edward asks. "I think I might like you as more than friends" Oswald says. "You mean romantically"? Edward asks. "Yes, like that" Oswald says. "I would be lying if I said I felt differently about you Oswald" Edward says to him. "Oswald will you be my boyfriend"? Edward finally asks. Oswald turns around and looks at Edward "You want me to be"? Oswald asks. "Only if you will have me" Edward says with a sweet smile. "Of course I would have you" Oswald says wrapping his arms around Edward. "Then I guess its settled, we are boyfriends" Edward says. "It sounds weird hearing it out loud" Oswald says. "I agree" Edward says stroking Oswalds hair softly. "Too bad we don't have anyone we can tell this too" Edward says. "Isabella" Oswald says with a snort. Edward starts laughing "Yes, that would be wonderful"! Edward says with a smile. "Any rule changes"? Edward asks. "No, same as before, you are mine and you cant make new friends without my approval" Oswald states. "What about Jim"? Edward asks. "I like Jim, we should keep him" Oswald says.


	17. Study Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Edward and Jim studying together.

Edward Pov:

Edward walks into the library on school campus. He had his backpack hanging over one shoulder. This is where Jim meets him everyday to study together on classwork. The library is very quiet and there are books line across the book shelves. Edward had his hair combed back today, had a white button up shirt with a plaid design and short sleeves and long green jeans tied off with a leather belt and shined black shoes and his eye glasses. He sits down at a table and waits for Jim to show up. He liked studying with Jim, which was more like tutoring since Jim never actually understood any of the classwork. Edward didnt mind tutoring him though and was good at various subjects. 

Jim sits down at the table, he is wearing a black tshirt, dark blue fitted jeans and black sneakers and his lettermens jacket. He grabs a chair pulls it out chair and sets down taking his bag off his back and sets it down next to the table. Edward smiles him "Hello Jim" Edward says with a smile. "Hey Edward" Jim says. "Before we start, you know your room mate was looking for you yesterday, did he find you" Jim says. Edward eyes widen "He was? What did he tell you"? Edward asks. "He said you were not answering your phone, and he said he looked through your computer and was questioning people for information, Harvey sent him to a gay club across the school" Jim says. "Oh, I don't suppose you spoke with him about anything else have you"? Edward asks. "After that day no" Jim says. "I suppose... you would like a confession of what transpired that day" Edward says. "You dont need to, but it looked like it seemed like he was really worried" Jim says. Edward smiles "Oh, hes so sweet" Edward says thinking about it. Edward looks straight at Jim and he tells him "We are dating". 

Jim looks at him in shock "What"? Jim says. "Hes my boyfriend" Edward says. "Was he this whole time"? Jim asks. "Not till he found me at the club, I got a job as a stripper at the club, a guy found me when I was at the pharmacy and said I had a nice figure and could make some money" Edward explains. "So, you strip and you are gay"? Jim asks. "Yes, I understand if you don't want to deal with me anymore because of it" Edward says pulling out his book and putting it on the table. Jim shakes his head "No, I was just a bit stunned" Jim says. Edward smiles "I happy to tell someone about it actually" Edward says his smile growing wider. Jim laughs and leans over putting his hand on Eds shoulder. "Im happy for you man" Jim says. Jim pulls out his math books and starts doing the problems and clearly doesn't understand any of it. "Do you need help"? Edward asks. "Yeah" Jim says. Edward laughs and gets up and starts explaining the question to him and Jim nods and Edward does a few questions with him. 

Edward would never tell Jim but he never had homework when he worked with him but he always did his extra credit work with Jim. After Jim finished his first page Edward thought to ask him a question. "Jim, do you just hang out with me since you can't do your homework"? Edward asks. "N No Edward, I not just using you" Jim says. "Okay, just wondering Jim" Edward tells him. "I also kind of didn't want the team messing with you" Jim says. "So, you wanted to protect me"? Edward asks. "Yes" Jim says. Edward laughs "I guess, that is what friends do" Edward say. "Yeah, they have each other back" Jim says. "Oswald always has my back too, he told me that is why I was his, so no one would hurt me" Edward says. "I never had freinds before" Edward says looking at Jim. "You dont seem like a bad guy, maybe you deserve them" Jim says putting his hand on Eds shoulder and smiles. Edward helps Jim with the rest of his homework and Jim puts his work away in his bag. "So, what made you want to become a stripper"? Jim asks. Edward smiles "I tend to be a little vain" Edward says. "I like the attention" Edward says. "Oswald isnt jealous"? Jim ask. "Of course not, he would have made note to tell me, he trusts me" Edward says. "You two have a lot of trust in each other" Jim says. "We do yes, I wont betray him ever, and he will never betray me either" Edward says. "Thats very mature, most people cant have that kind of trust in a relationship" Jim says. "We are both insecure, we dont want to let anything go, so it wouldnt make sense to screw it up" Edward explains. "That makes sense" Jim says. "You going to walk to your next class"? Edward asks. "Naw, want to go drinking"? he asks. "Right now"? Jim asks. "Why not" Jim says. "Sure, I guess" Edward says. 

Oswald decides to go to the bar and spots Edward and Jim and casually walks over and sits down next to Ed. "Well, what do we have here"? Oswald asks. "Oswald"? they say in unison. "I am guessing Edward has already told you the big secret"? Oswald asks. Jim looks at Oswald "How did you know"? he asks. "Edward has a big mouth" he says. "I had time off and decided to get a drink" Oswald says. "I love how lenient these places are about giving drinks to people under age" Oswald says. "Beer please" Oswald says. "So, what were you two up to"? Oswald says. "We were just studying and we finished early" Edward says. Oswald finishes his drink and puts money on the counter and slides off his seat. "I going back to my dorm room, ill see you two later" Oswald says as he starts to walk. He looks at Edward and smiles "By Eddy, my love" he says turning around and walking out. Jim watches as he walks out and looks at Edward "Is he jealous"? Jim asks. "No, and he told me yesterday he likes you" Edward says with a smile. "Really"? Jim asks. "Yes, of course he does Jim" Edward says with a bright smile. "Maybe ill be able to convince him to have a threesome" Edward says. Jim looks back at Edward "You wouldnt"? Jim says in disgust. Edward bursts out laughing "Only joking, the look you gave was priceless" he says to him. "Oh Jim dont worry, if he is angry, he will scold me tonight, he is possessive but he is also impuslive, he wouldnt be able to contain his jealousy" Edward explains. 

Oswald Pov:

Oswald hears the door turn and hides what he had in his hand in a drawer and turns around. "H Hello Ed" Oswald says with a smile. Edward raises a brow "What are you doing"? He asks. "N Nothing" Oswald says. He notices Edward is holding a bag, which he assumes is groceries. "I brought groceries" Edward says smiling. Oswald smiles and says "G Great!" Oswald says to him. "You look like you are hiding something" Edward accuses. "N No im not"! Oswald says with a fake smile "What would give you that idea"? Oswald asks. "Oswald, I going to figure it out" Edward says pushing him back and Oswald bumps into the fridge. "Oswald, tell me the truth" Edward says firmly. "I cant.. Its not ready" Oswald admits. "What isnt"? Edward smiles raising an eyebrow. "I well, I made you something" Oswald says. "You made me a gift"? Edward says. Oswald nods "Its drying" Oswald says. Edward laughs "Thats so cute" Edward says as he puts his hand on Oswalds cheek and looks into his eyes. Oswald swallows staring at Edward. "I love you so much" Edward says leaning in kissing Oswald softly. Oswald shuts his eyes and kisses back putting his hand on Edwards arm. Edward pulls away "Hey since niether one of us has started dinner yet, lets mess around and order food" Edward says to him. 

Oswald eyes look in every direction dancing around Edwards figure and looks Edward meeting his eyes. "O Okay Eddy" Oswald says. Edward laughs and grabs Oswald hand and drags him across the room and pushes him down on the bed and starts kissing him deeply. Oswalds heart sours as he wraps his arms around Edward. After about an hour Edward is laying naked in his underwear under Edward. Edward is still in his clothes and hovering over Oswald. There are 3 knocks on the door. "That must be the delivery" Edward says. Edward gets up from the bed and Oswald wraps the blanket over him and turns towards the wall. "Go get it, pretend im not here" Oswald says. Edward looks at Oswald in a ball under the blanket and laughs "How can I pretend you are not"? Edward asks.

"Its your fualt! You were the one who stripped me, HURRY UP!" Oswald demands. Edward laughs "Fine Oswald" Edward says. Oswald can hear Edward go to the door and ask the man "How much"? Ed says. "Its 30$" the boy says. Edward hands him 300$. "Sir, this is 300$" the delivery boy says. "Keep the change" Edward says grabbing the food and shutting the door and puts the food on the counter. "Oh Oswald" Edward says. Oswald throws off the covers and walks up to Ed. "At least put some pants on" Edward says. "Oh.. Right" Oswald says as he grabs some stuff to change into. Which is a purple sweater and purple pants that are striped black. Edward smiles and sits down as Edward seperates up the plates and they both start eating. "You know we transitioned into this boyfreind thing really easily" Edward says. Oswald nods "We have yes" Oswald agrees with Edward. 

"Can I see what you made"? Edward asks. "I have to see if it dried" Oswald said walking over to the drawer and pulls it out. "I guess it has" Oswald says. He walks over and put it on the counter. Edwards eyes light up and he picks it up "Oswald, you made this"? Edward says. "Yes" Oswald nods. "Thats incredible, you made a rubix cube out of wood". Oswald smiles "I guess you like it" Oswald asks. "This is amazing, I love it! You are really clever considering you are on a business major" Edward says. "What do you mean"? Oswald asks. "This kind of thing takes technical skill" Edward says. Edward smiles and walks over and wraps his arm around oswald and hugs him. "Thank you, Ill cherish it" Edward says. After they finish eating thier food they throw it away and cuddle together on the bottom bunk and go to sleep.


	18. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and the three talk about how they are going to humiliate Oswald.

Its lunch hour for the three and they all are sitting at a table eating lunch together. Kristen is in her cheerleading outfit and her red hair up in a bun and her big goofy glasses which are much like the pair Edward owns. Tim was wearing his letterman's jacket and a black t-shirt under and bootcut jeans and red converse with a white tip and white laces. Arnold was wearing his letterman's Jacket and a blue t-shirt under, some baggy bleach washed jeans and green converse with white tips on it. Kristen was sitting next to Arnold and had his arm around Kristen. The three were eating lunch. Arnold had a cheese burger with tomato, lettuce, cheese and ketchup on it wrapped in a yellow paper and on the side cheese fries. Tim is eating a burrito wrapped in a yellow paper and Kristen is eating a salad and stealing some of Arnolds fries. 

Isabella Pov: 

Isabella had made sure to get up and look extra pretty that day she was determined to impress Edward today. She would win his heart if he wanted her to or not. She put her golden hair up in a bun today, and put on a nice bright green sleevless dress that hung around her neck. She got a green emerald necklace that she go for her birthday and matching green emerald earrings and put on some red lipstick and some green heels that morning. She put on her perform of "Mad Love" by Katy Perry. She pushes up her far oversized glasses that seem to be a match for Edwards and Kristens. She walks out of her house, grabs her green bag with her name written on it in big green letters and she walks to class. She knows that she will end up passing Edward again and when she does she will be ready. 

All day all sort of boys notice her and start hitting on her and she is irritated since this look and get up was not meant for any of those lowly urchin. The person she wanted so deeply to impress was Edward Nashton. She waited til she knew he was getting out of a class she would walk by. She smiles and comes up to him outside of the classroom. She sees him there talking to Harvey and Jim but didnt know what they were talking about. She comes up to them and smiles brightly interrupting them "Hello boys" they all stop talking and look at her. Edward gives her a look of disdain. "Woowee, ain't that a nice get up you wearing" Harvey says to her. Jim looks at Edward and then at Isabella "Does she know"? Jim asks. "No" Edward says. "Hello Isabella" Edward says, it sounds as though he is straining to be polite to her. She smiles and says "Hello Jim, Harvey" and she says Edwards name disgustingly sweet "Dear Edward" she says as her smiles widens. "Hello" Jim says. "Ed do you"? Jim says looking to Ed when he is cut off. "No!" Ed says putting his hand up in the air "I shall deal with this" Edward says. "Sorry, but we were in the middle of a discussion you see, would be so nice if you didnt interupt, perhaps I can schedule another time for us to chat, I need to talk to my freinds right now" Edward says to her as though she was some client trying to get his time. "Oh, and I thought you didnt have any freinds, what about Oswalds policy"? She asks. Edward starts to speak "Yes, he is possesive but he doesnt seem to mind my new freinds, and everyone has been very kind to him, You however my dear Isabella were very rude to us during dinner that night".. Edward says walking foward and Isebella starts to step back. "If you really want me to be your freind, you oh me and Oswald both and apology and I warn you if you ever do anything to hurt me or him you are going to be very very sorry"! Edward says, and Isabella ended up backing up towards a wall. 

Harvey and Jim look at each other and Jim says to Harvey "Perhaps we should go" Jim says. Harvey nods "I agree Jim, See you Nygma" he says walking off. "What did you want"? Edward asks seeming annoyed. "I want you silly" She says with a smile. She wraps her arms around his neck "Smell my perfume? See how nicely I am dressed, doesnt it make you want me"? She asks him. Edward unhooks her arms and sighs and pulls them off of her and put them to her chest "I do not want you at all, I am dating Oswald" Edward says. Isabella Expression turns to that of shock. "Edward, you said you werent dating him"? She says. "We were not before, when I first spoke to you but I relationship has since than changed, it happened just recently, I am sorry, I love someone else" Edward says. Her expression changes to that of Anger. "How dare you reject me! You will regret this Edward NASHTON!" she says angrily as she storms off. "What an annoying little brat she is, I cant believe her nerve" Edward says as she walks off and continues going to class. 

Edward Pov:

Edward just got out of class and is talking to Harvy and Jim about what Jim and him did last period. "You know that Samantha chick right? She was running to class and then tripped and smashed into the teacher and then the teacher tripped and dropped all of his papers" Edward says. Harvy says "Wow, did she get in trouble"? he asks. "No she didnt, the teacher was cool about it" Jim says. "So, what are the three of us going to do for the history assignment"? Harvy asks. "We should build a nikola tesla machine" Edward says. "Isnt that a little science heavy"? Harvy asks. "Well, I can build the machine, Harvy you can make the art presentation, and Jim you can write the paper" Edward says. Jim nods "Yeah, sounds like a plan" he says. "So I guess ill draw the dude, dont complain if it comes out looking terrible" Harvy says. Suddenly thier conversation is interrupted when Isabella shows up. Edward is not happy at all to see her. 

Isabella Pov: 

After her failed attempt at courtship and it being her lunch hour she comes to sit at the table her and the other four always sit at together. She sighs and sits down. "Aw, whats wrong cupcake, still trying to woo that guy"? Kristen asks in a sweet manner. "He doesnt want me"! Isabella saysi n a huff. "Well, maybe you should try other guys" Kristen says. "Edward says he is dating Oswald" Isabella says to them. They all turn and look at her in shock. Arnold chimes in "Those guys are queer"? her asks her. Isabella looks over at Arnold "I dont know, if Edward is telling the truth." Isabella looks over at Kristen and asks "Do you think he is telling the truth"? Isabella asks her. Kristen says "I dont know, it could be true or he is just super not interested in you and wants you to stop harrasing him, seriously there is plenty of other dudes you can be with and your sister is on the cheerleading team, why on earth would you want to date him"? Kristen asks. "Since he is something you dont want" Isabella says. "I really dont get what your obsession is with guys I reject" Kristen says. "Since you only reject guys who are not beef cakes, usually its nerdy, artsy guys you dont like" Isabella explains. "So you think if they are not my type, they are your type"? Kristen says looking over at her. "Yes" Isabella says. "Well that boy you chasing is taken sweety, what you going to do about it"? Kristen says. "I going to ruin Oswalds life" Isabella says. Kristen sighs "How are you going to do that"? Kristen questions. 

"Okay I need your guys help" Isabella says looking at them with a smile. "Whats the plan"? Tim asks her. "Well we are going to need to steal the Mascot costume, we are going to need a lot of honey, some bees, one of those Gatorade drink holders from the games, and some feathers, we will strike during the homecoming Football game" Isabella says with a smile. 

Jim and Harvey Pov: 

Jim and Harvey are eating lunch at a subway deli across the school. Jim is in a white collared button up short sleeve, blue jeans a tied off belt and black shoes, and Harvey is in a brown leather jacket, a white button up long sleeve and long blue pants, shirt untucks and black shined shoes. Harvey looks at Jim "Why you always look like such a boy scout, you look like you are going to church" Harvy says. "I am going to church today" Jim says. "What about you, we wearing the same thing" he says. "Yeah, but my stuff isnt even tucked in, you are as squared off as they come Jim Gordon" Harvey says to him. Harvey was eating a hogie and Jim was eating a philli cheese steak and they were both 12 inches long. They sat there eating thier food and chatting and both had a large mug of soda. Harvey had a rootbeer and Jim had a coke. "That Isabella sure is obsessed with Edward isnt she"? Harvey says. "Yeah, that what worries me, I hope she doesnt try anything stupid" Jim says. "What is she possibly going to do to Oswald"? Harvey asks Jim. "I have no idea, I dont want to find out, I hope she doesnt mess with him" Jim says. "Please, I sure she cant do anything" Harvey says. "Why is she so obsessed with him, He said no and that he is dating Oswald, he clearly isnt into her" Harvey says. "Love doesnt always work that way" Jim says. "True, love wants what love wants" Harvey says to him. "So those two are really boyfreinds"? Harvey asks. "Yes, Edward told me that too, and I dont think he was lying about it" Jim says. "Apperently they hooked up after Oswald found him at work" Jim says. "Oh, so he really a stripper then"? Harvey asks. "Yup" Jim says. "Thats really... I didnt take him as the type" Harvey says. "I honestly didnt either, but as long as they are happy together, I hope nothing ruins it" Jim says to Harvey. "One can only hope Jim" Harvey says to them.


	19. Just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella shows up at their dorm asking for friendship

It was a Wednesday night and they were both in their dorm room together. Oswald was scribbling something down in his notebook and Edward was at the desk building something out of wires and metal parts. Oswald looked up from his notebook which he was sitting at the table in the kitchen, while he let Edward use the desk. "What are you making"? Oswald asks looking over at him. "Oh, im building a plasma globe" Edward says. "What class is that for"? Oswald says. "Oh, its for history, I was partnered with Jim and Harvey" Edward says. Oswald laughs "Really? You are building a science machine for History class? You can think of any reason to turn things into a science project can't you Edward" Oswald says. "What? we had to pick someone from the past to do our project on" Edward protests. "So, what you working on Oswald"? Edward asks. "I have to build a business, I chose to do a casino" Oswald says to him. "Wow, that's some big games, but dont you need millions of dollars to start one"? Edward asks. "You do, but one of my well off relatives did send me to this school, maybe he'll give me a loan" Oswald says.  
"Maybe ill even hire you as a dealer" Oswald says looking at Edward. 

Edward looks up at Oswald and smiles "You would really do that"? Edward asks. Oswald smirks "Oh but of course" he says back to Edward. "So, if you could move where would you want to move to"? Edward asks Oswald. "Well, I want somewhere cold that rains a lot, so Gotham, or maybe Boston" Oswald says. "How about you"? Oswald asks Edward. "I dont know anywhere, its who around that counts" Edward says. Edward looks at Oswald and says "Hey, since we are so good together would after we graduate would you want to move in together"? Edward asks. Oswald looks at Ed and smiles "That sounds nice, I would love to but what if we dont finish at the same time"? Oswald asks. "We both have jobs, we could make due until we finish" Edward says. "Though can you move considering you are part of the mob"? Edward asks him. "Thats a very good question, I not entirely sure" Oswald says. "Well figure it out later though, we still have a long time till we finish college" Oswald says. "Oh, this is very true Oswald, very true indeed" he says. 

Oswald looks at Edward and asks "Edward do you ever want to have children"? he asks him curiously. "I have dreamed of having a duaghter" Edward says to him. "What about you"? Edward asks. "I have considered having a son" Oswald says. "Would you want to raise children together"? Edward asks. "What if they got made fun of for not having a normal house hold"? Oswald asks. "Well, niether one of us is normal either" Edward says. "That is true, we are not, but I dont want our children to be bullied as we have" Oswald says. "Well would you go out and get a girlfreind and leave your best freind in the world"? Edward asks. Oswald scoffs "Like any kind of woman would have me, honestly Edward" Oswald says rolling his eyes. "Why wouldnt a woman want you? You are a sharp dresser, you are bold, you take what you want, you are passionate, and you have the most adorable hair style, and above all you have class Oswald, if you wanted one, you could get a woman and anyone woman not impressed with you isnt worth the breath" Edward says. Oswald smiles "Edward I thinking those are only qualitys you see" Oswald tells him. "Maybe im the only one who truly deserves your attentions or your affections for that matter" Edward says. Oswald laughs "Edward you are too sweet to me" Oswald says. "I only speak the truth you are wonderful" Edward says to him. "I dont deserve you though" Oswald says. Edward sighs "Are we really going to argue about this again"? Edward asks. "No" Oswald says with a laugh. "Good, now dont be pitying yourself, you deserve a lot Oswald, and I will be backing you the entire way" Edward saysto him. Oswald smiles "You are a great person Edward" Oswald says. "You are more so" Edward says to him. "Edward, thank you for trying so hard to be my freind" Oswald says. "Well to be perfectly honest, I think we both needed one" Edward says with a soft smile. 

Suddenly there is three knocks at the door. "Ill awnser it" Oswald says getting up from the table and walks to the door awnsering it. In front of the door is Isebella. Oswald growls "Go away! HES MINE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL WHORE"! Oswald says angrily as he slams the door in his face. "The nerve of that woman". Oswald says walking away from the door and sitting back in his seat. "Oswald, who was it"? Edward asks. "It was that little whore, who wants to date you" Oswald says to him. Edward says "again? Cant she just drop it" Edward says opening the door. "Isabella, I am not interested in being your girlfreind, I have somebody already, please stop harrasing me, if you dont I will be forced to call the school athority and they will have to deal with you, is that what you want"? Edward threatens her. 

Isabella Pov: 

Isabella had her long blonde hair down hanging over her shoulders. She smiles as she is wearing a summer dress with flower patterns all over it and small white diamond stud earing and her oversized glasses and black sandals. "Im sorry to interupt Edward but I just wanted to apoligize for how I acted, its clear to me now that you are happy and you made a choice and that choice is not me. I wish you and your partner all the happiness in the world and I hope we can put everything behind us and start over" Isabella says to him with a smile and puts out her hand to shake. 

Edward was wearing black button up long sleeve and it was tucked into tan khakis and he had brown pennyloafers and his hair combed back. Oswald was wearing a long black coat, and a white button up collared shirt long sleeves, a black vest, a black jacket, a black bowtie, long black pants and pionted black shoes and was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He had his hair combed up wards. Isebella waits for Edward to shake her hand as she scans around the room. "May I come in" she asks. Edward frisks her to see if she is hiding any weapons. "You have 20 minutes, then you get out" Edward says hardly. "What"? Oswald says harshly not in the mood to see her. "I would like to apolgize to you as well Oswald" she says. "Apology is not accepted" Oswald says to her. "Are you not going to say something" She looks at Edward. "Well, I would say he is being rude, but honestly you been pretty rude too and I dont blame him for not forgiving you, you will not take me away from him" Edward says to her. She frowns and looks away "Well I guess you dont need to accept it but I am sorry Oswald" She says. "I wanted to offer freindship to the two of you" Isabella says. 

"No, I will not be your freind" Oswald says to her. "You may ask Edward for his freindship and he is free to accept or deny it if he wishes" Owald says. Edward and Isabella are shocked by this reaction and they both look over at Oswald. "You are really giving him a choice"? she asks him seeming suprised. "Edward is mine, but he can make his own choices, he already made freinds with a lot of people and I later learned about it, I trust Ed and I dont think he will abandon me, so he may do as he wishes" Oswald says. "He may not date you, but if freindship is your interest then go ahead and ask" Oswald says with a smile. Edward looks at Isabella. Isabella smiles "So Eddy what will it be"? She asks. 

Edward expression goes cold "I would not be freinds with you if you were the last person on earth! You disgust me and I dont care if you are a woman! I do not tolerate your kind miss. You have no respect for bounderies and you do not respect relationships and I would not waste my time on someone as rude as you. Now get out of my house and never bother me again! You have just about gotten on my last nerve" Edward says.

Isebella frowns and walk to the door turning the knob slowly and walking out and the door is slammed behind her. 

Oswald Pov: 

Edward looks back at Oswald "Why did you let me make the decision"? Edward says looking at Oswald. Oswald exhales and says "Partly becuase I knew you were going to reject her anyways, but also it was your decision to make, I cant be making your decision for you all the time" Oswald explains. Edward frowns "but, I thought... you been doing that this whole time why stop now"? Edward asks. "Edward you said before our relationship is unhealthy correct? I am too controlling, and possesive, and you didnt know how to sociolize or make freinds and so you clung to me, well you have freinds other then me now, and we are still together. Our relationship is the same as it was but I cant be so controlling" Oswald says. 

Edward frowns and walks over to Oswald "I like when you are controlling and I like when you make my decisions" Edward says with a smile and comes from behind Oswald wrapping his arms around him. Eyes shut humming as he rubs his head against Oswalds. "I like being ordered, I like obeying, I like waiting on you, I am yours to demand as you wish" Edward claims holding Oswald. Oswald sighs "Do you get some wierd kinky pleasure from being bossed around Eddy" Oswald asks. 

"I kind of always told what to do, its kind of what im use to, and I adore you so much, you are the one person I want to order me around the most Oswald" Edward states. Oswald sighs "Well, im still going to be bossy most of the time" Oswald says. Edward opens his eyes still hugging Oswald and bodys still in the same positions. "I should finish my project shouldnt I" Edward says. "Yes, perhaps" Oswald says. "Perhaps ill get you a gift claiming you as mine" Oswald says. Edward lift his head lightly looking at Oswald "Oh, like what Oswald"? Edward asks. "Perhaps a collar" Oswald says with a smirk as he turns around so he is facing Edward. "A nice little choker to go around that pretty neck of yours" Oswald says to him. Edward smiles with a huge grin "Id like that very much" Edward says to him. "I want everyone to know who I belong to" Edward says with a smile. Oswald wraps his arms around Edward stomach and hugs him. "My Eddy, mine forever you will be" Oswald says happily as he holds Edward. "I love you more then anything" he says. Edward smiles as he hugs Oswald back happily. "Yes, yours forever Oswald" Edward says happily.


	20. Thompkins and Barbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thompkins wants to do a report on Barbara Keen.

Thompkins Pov: 

Thompkins decides she wants to do a report on Barbara Keen. Thompkins is wearing a long sleeve black dress and a black hoody sweater that was unzipped in the front and carrying her giant camera around her neck. She fine a Barbara Keen walking out of one of the English building who was wearing a long sleek red dress and white diamond earrings and flat red shoes as she walks down the hallway. Thompkins was determined to get her shot for the paper and walks straight up to her. Barbara simply smiled "You know I got Jim right? You jealous? Here to fight me Lee"? Barbara asked her with a smile. "No, I not interested in Jim, I actually wanted to interview you for the school paper, I know that your dad owns a museum and he wants you to take over after him" Lee says to Barbara. "Oh, so you want to interview me? Why would Falcones daughter want to report on me? Why don't you report on yourself"? Barbara says raising an eye brow at Lee. Lee sighs and laugh "Would be terribly self-centered if I made the news about me wouldn't it? I have other people to pay attention to" Lee says to her. Barbara smiles and raises a brow "Oh, well is that so"? Barbara asks her. "I sure more people would like to hear about you" Barbara says to her. Thompkins sighs "Listen Barbara".. 

Barbara puts her finger up to her mouth "Okay, it looks like you are not here to challenge me and you have no interest in Jim, so I will give you what you want for now" Barbara says. Thompkins raises a brow and asks her "What is your major issue with me Barbara"? Thompkins asks Barbara. Barbara laughs at her and says "I thought you were a threat to me, but I guess your not really interested in the things Im chasing and if you like we could be friends, I sorry if I was rude before, you understand right"? Barbara asks. "I suppose I do, I guess that means you think very highly of me" Thompkins says to her. Barbara nods and smiles at her. "Okay so I just need to ask you a few questions and I would like to take a few pictures if that is okay with you" Thompkins asks. "Oh not at all" Barbara says and starts striking different poses. Thompkins takes 12 shots in different poses and than pulls out a clip board from her bag and takes off a pen attached to it with string. 

"Okay im going to ask you some questions" Thompkins says to her. Barbara smiles at her "Go ahead sweety" she says with a bright smile. "Okay here I go" she says. 

1."Whats your favorite color"   
2."Whats a guy at school you like"  
3."Who you think is the best player on the football team"   
4."Why did you decide to become a cheerleader"   
5."What do you think of progressive liberals"   
6."Who is a close friend you have at this school"  
7."Whats your greatest fear"   
8."What's your major"?   
9."Whats your favorite hobby"   
10."Who would you kill if you had a chance" 

Barbara raises a brow "Those are some very interesting questions you have" Barbara then begins to awnser them, not nesscarly in the same order asked. 

1.My Major is accounting and psychology   
2.The guy I like is Jim, clearly   
3.My fear? I don't really have a lot of fear   
4.I like to draw and I also write   
5.Id kill the current Mayor, hes such a corrupt bastard   
6.Well I actually become friends with Harvey but don't tell anyone, he actually draws really well   
7.Jim, and I not saying that out of bias either and I can objectively prove why he is. Second best is Harvey, and Arnold is third   
8.I like pink   
9.I became a cheerleader since Im peppy" she says with a laugh   
10.The Progressive left is obnoxious and destroy all the values the left really stands for 

Barbara looks at her "Anyone more of your questions"? Barbara asks her. "I answered everything you asked correct"? Barbara asks her. "Oh yes, you have" Thompkins says to her. "A few more things I want to ask" Thompkins says. "Well go ahead sweety" Barbara says to her. 

1.What's it like growing up daughter of someone who works in an art museum   
2.how did you win a scholarship to this school   
3.How supportive are your parents of your education 

Barbara smiles "My parents are very supportive of my education, but not supportive of me in general. They are very stern people. They believe image is everything so of course my education would come first. I have connections to this school so of course I would have got in anyway but I actually had a 4.0 since kindergarten and perfect attendance so I got a full ride without those connections" Barbara explains. "My best subject were Math and Science in high school" she explains to Thompkins. "Growing up I had nice things, lived in a big house, had lots of servants and sometimes the servants would play with me, but my parents were very neglectful" Barbara explains. "I think that answers all three of those doesn't it miss Thompkins" Barbara says looking back at her with a smile. Thompkins nods "T Thankyou Miss Keen" Thompkins says. "Oh Thompkins, if you would like to be friends, I would be okay with that, I really dont have too many of them" Barbara says. "You not jealous ill steal away Jim" Thompkins says. "Well, you are not interested and right now he is dating me" Barbara says to her. Thompkins smiles at her "Being friends sounds very nice" Thompkins says to her. "Ill see you later Miss Keen" Thompkins says as she walks away waving. Barbara smiles and waves at her and walks away. 

Harvey and Barbara Pov: 

Harvey and Barbara have an art class together. Its required of the general Ed curriculum and Harvey doesnt really care for it but is a very good artist. Harvey sits next to Barbara in art class. Harvey walks in that Thursday in a black button up, black pants and his brown leather jacket and black boots and sits down next to Barbara. Barbara looks him up and down "Hey there Harvey" she says with a smirk. "Hey there Barbs" he says as he sits in the chiar next to her. "I hate this class" Harvey says. "Aw, but you are such a talented artist, how did you get so good"? she asks him. "I use to design things like football fields for my dad, you have to be very precise." Harvey says. "You are great at everything you draw though" Barbara says. 

"I guess I just have a naturual talent" Harvey explains. "You should draw a picture of me and give it to me for Jim" BArbara says with a smile. Harvey raises an eyebrow "What? Are you serious"? he asks looking at her. "Yeah, it will show you are supportive and you are doing the art for that big science project you Eddy, and Jim are doing right"? Barbara asks. "Oh I heard something about that fellow Edward, he is gay isnt he"? Barbara asks. "Where you hear that"? Harvey asks. "Oh, through the grape vine, also that he is screwing around with that kid Oswald right"? she says. "You are getting this info from somewhere" Harvey says. "Well its going around school" Barbara says. "Well if I tell you, cant be spreading it" Harvey says. "I wont promise Harvs" Barbara says to him. "Oswald and Edward are boyfreinds" Harvey says. "Oh really, thats pretty cute auctually" she says.

"I think I might get to know them" Barbara says. Harvey raises a brow "Why"? Harvey asks. "Edward is freinds with Jim, and Oswald is working for Miss Mooney, it seems like these guys are very close to the kind of circles I want to hang around" Barbara explains. "Well that is true" Harvey says. "So, no girlfreind yet Harvey"? Barbara asks him. "Im not a one woman kind of dude" HArvey says. "Right you just screw around with the loose ones right"? Barbara asks. "Yeah" Harvey says. "You pig" Barbara says. "At least im honest about it" Harvey says. "Well I have to give you that" Barbara says. "Never the less you are an amazing artist, so will you do me that picture, ill pay if you wish" Barbara says. Harvey sighs "Sure Barbara for you" HArvey says. "Oh my gosh, thank you, you are such a sweety pie! I love you" Barbara says wrapping her arms around Harvey and kisses his cheek. Harvey rolls his eyes and then they stop when they see the teacher come into the class. 

Thompkins and Edward: 

Edward and Thompkins have forensic reporting classes together. Edward smiles as he looks at Thompkins and smiles brightly. "Hello Miss Thompkins"! Edward says excitidly. "Hello Eddy, how is everything with you" She says sweetly sitting down next to Eddy. "You know, im suprised how many freinds you been making considering you say you have no sociol skills and Oswald doesnt like you talking to other people" Thompkins says. "Oh, I know isnt it great" Edward says with a smile. "Oswald is the best freind I could ever have" Edward says. "Is that Isabella still bothering to date you"? Thompkins asks him. Edward face turn into a frown "Yes, I hate her, I dont see why she cant just leave me alone, I already have Oswald, I dont need a girlfreind" Edward says. "You and Oswald seem unusually close" Thompkins says. Edward head snaps back "N No we dont, its perfectly normal" Edward claims. Thompkins laughs "If you say so Edward" she smiles at him. "Hes not really the freindly type though is he"? She asks him. 

"No, of course not. He doesnt really like dealing with others, he likes dealing with me but I also his room mate he would have to deal any other way but he seems to enjoy my company" Edward says. "Do you like riddle" Edward asks with a smile. Thompkins smile at him "Only if you have some" she says to him. "What do the depressed seek, the happy fear, but soon will come for us all" Edward says. "That sounds like death" Thompkins seek. "Correct!" Edward says. "Thats pretty dark Edward" Thompkins says to him. Edward laughs "I know". "Are you going to the big game tomorrow"? Thompkins asks. 

"Oh you mean Fridays homecoming game"? Edward asks. "Maybe, I dont know, I might" Edward says. "Are you going to homecoming dance"? Thompkins asks. Edward face turns into a huge grin "Oh my goodness yes I am!" Ed says happily. "I already have a date" Edward says. "Who might that be"? Thompkins asks. "Well you think im odd if I tell you" Edward says his expression becoming unreadable. "No I wont Eddy promise" Thompkins says. "When I first came to this school I made Oswald promise he would go with me, I didnt expect to have made freinds or a female who is interested, so I made Oswald promise he would go" Edward says. Thompkins raises a brow "You think he would keep that promise"? she asks. "Well, I dragged him to stuff he didnt want to go to already, I pretty sure he will, if not ill have to go alone, and Oswald is so possesive I doubt he going to let that happen, wouldnt want me taken away from him" Edward says. "You too sound rather clingy" Thompkins says. "Well yeah sort of" Edward admits. "I find you two really cute" Thompkins says to him.


	21. Homecoming football game (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scheme unfolds and no one is expecting this night to turn out how it does.

Oswald Pov: 

Tonight was the football game Oswald and Edward had decided to skip it even though Jim offered to get Edward and Oswald tickets. Jim was not at all hurt by this either and simply accepted it. Oswald saw Eddy this morning like he normally did but he did not see Edward at lunch either which worried him. Edward had made him lunch that day for the two of the. It was a tuna sandwich for Oswald and Ham and turkey for Edward. Edward was wearing a plain white button up shirt with a green bowtie and brown long khakis tied off at the waist and brown penny loafers and long green sock underneath. Edward had said they would see each other at lunch and they never did. 

During Lunch:

Oswald sat there eating alone by the library waiting for Edward. He also thought to check the room but he would wait and hour see if he was running late. Jim ended up passing by that way and looks at Oswald and says "Hey, Edward not sitting with you today" Jim says sitting with Oswald. "He.. I not sure where he has gone, I haven't seen him since this morning and I am becoming worried" Oswald explains. Jim says "I not seen him at all today either and I usually do" Jim says. "You don't think something has happened to him Jim do you"? Oswald asks. Jim looks at him "I dont know, but I think we should give his absence a day before we start to worry, ill start investigating his disappearance tomorrow" Jim says. Oswald puts his sandwich down and sighs "I hope he is okay" Oswald says. "Even if he is not I promise you ill find Eddy, he is my friend too" Jim says putting his hand on Oswalds shoulder. Jim looks over at Jim and nods. Jim hugs Oswald and Oswald hugs back in surprise and watches Jim leave. Oswald sighs as he finishes his sandwich and goes back to his dorm. 

He wiggles the knob and it doesn't open so he pulls out the key and puts it in and flips the light switch on. Today was a very windy day but it was less cold than it had been in general. Oswald had his hair combed upwards and he had a long black trench coat, over a black button-up, a purple bowtie, and long black pants and shined pointed black shoes. He also had black high socks on and he walks into his dorm room. He shuts the door behind him and looks around seeing no sign of Eddy. Even Edward computer was closed. Edward sit down at the desk pulling out the chair and flips open his computer and starts typing in the password he used last time. Oswald laughs "Edward I surprised you don't change your password when you know I do this" Oswald says rolling his eyes. He starts searching through his history and doesn't find any clues of what might happen to him. Just a facebook page he left open. It said Edward had recently changed his status from "Its complicated to in a relationship". Oswald laughs "Really Eddy"? Oswald says outloud. Oswald logs out of his facebook page and exes out of the window and logs out and then shuts the computer. "I guess there is no real clues is there" Oswald says as he starts looking through Edward stuff. He doesnt care if this is invasion of privacy, he needed to figure out where Eddy has gone. This simply was not like him. 

So after nearly destroying their dorm room looking for answers Oswald simply sits on his bed and starts sending text messages to Edward phones. "Edward, this is Oswald, your friends are worried about you, and no one has seen you. You are starting to scare me, please message back" Oswald writes. After 20 minutes he sends another text "Edward, I don't care what you are doing right now just please reply" Oswald says. "Where are you"? Oswald write a minute later. After another hour no one is replying to him and Oswald is deeply concerned. Finally he gets a message back "Sorry Oswald, I got busy with an assignment I had to do for a particular class and I been there all day, I got permission to miss my other classes, I sorry if you missed me, will see you at 7 okay"? Edward texts back but Oswald is still very suspicious. Oswald decides to test is this is really him, but it did come from his phone meaning Ed was with them if he was not answering the phone. "Edward, you know you forget the gift I got you yesterday, do you remember what I got you"? Oswald texts to him. "A 20 questions toy" was the text back. Oswalds heart sunk, he was suddenly filled with dread. Whoever was texting him was not Edward and he wasnt sure who had him. He decided not to give away that he knew this person was lying "Oh yes, what color was it"? Oswald texts back with a evil smirk. "It was.. It was green" she says. Oswald laughs "Well, I guess they know Eds favorite color, but that still doesnt help me figure out who this is" Oswald says to himself. "Ill see you at seven Eddy" Oswald texts back. "See you Oswald" was the text back. Oswald angrily clutches the phone in his hand nearly crushing it. "Someone has taken Eddy and I am going to figure out who has taken him from me and slit thier throat" Edward says tossing his phone onto the desk and grabbing his bag and slamming the door behind him. 

Jim Pov:

Oswald shows up outside of Jim and Harveys classroom and they both look at him. "Whats up Oswald"? Jim asks. "I need to speak with you Jim" Oswald says with a sense of aggravation in his voice. "Sure Oswald, what is it"? Jim asks. "Someone has taken Edward" Oswald says. Jim raises a brow "How do you know that"? Jim asks him. Oswald holds up his phone and shows him "These are texts from him but they dont know what I got Edward, so that means someone is texting me using Edwards phone, and that means they took Eddy" Oswald says. Jim grabs the phone and starts reading the text silently. "Wait, wasnt it a rubix cube"? Jim asks. Oswald looks at Jim curiously "He told you"? Jim nods "Yeah, he tells me everything, and he talks about you a lot Oswald" Jim says. "Well, clearly its not someone he is very close with" Oswald says. "Do you think he might be with someone he doesnt want you to know about"? Harvey asks. "Edward is smart, if he was trying to hide it he would have awnsered the text himself or just ignore it, and he wouldnt miss class all day, grades are too important to him" Oswald says. "Hes right Harvey" Jim says looking at Harvey. "Well what are we going to do Jim? Just becuase we in the criminology class, doesnt make us real detectives" Harvey says. "Sure it done" Jim says. "Jim we have a game tonight" Harvey says. "Thats right" Jim says. "Oswald I going give you a ticket to the game, I want you to investigate and meet me there before the game, tell me if you see anything suspicous" Jim says. Oswald nods "Sure Jim" Oswald says. "Jim, really"? Harvey says looking at him. Jim looks at Harvey "What"? he says. "Why you always got to play the hero"? Harvey says. "Its what I do Harvey, im Captian of the football team" Jim says. "Being Captian dont mean you are Ace detective, mister Ventura" Harvey says sarcastically. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald finishes all of his classes like usual and then at 7 he goes to the counsler office. "I looking for Miss Thompkins, she wanted some pictures of the football player Jim Gordon" He says. "Are you freinds with either of those people"? he asks. "Yes, Jim Gordon" Oswald says. She gives him a number "Great"! he says running to the her last class and waits outside the door. Thompkins looks at him "Oh, Oswald, I dont see you that often, how are you doing"? She asks him with a smile. "I looking for Edward" Oswald says. "Well Edward does have classes with me but I not seen him all day" She says. "Yes, that is the story I been getting I believe sombody took him" He says. "You cant get a hold of him"? Thompkins asks him. "No I cant and no one has seen him, this is not like him AT ALL"! Oswald exclaims. Thompkins says "So, do you think this has to do with Isabella"? Thompkins asks. Oswald looks at her in shock "You dont really think"... Oswald drifts into thought. "Well, we need someone with motive, and if its not any of his freinds, it has to be someone who was after him already and knew him" She says. "Where do you think he took her"? Oswald asks. "I have no idea where she might have taken Edward Oswald, but she seems like she might be the one behind this little stunt" Thompkins says. "Help me please" Oswald says. "Well, this is my last class and I was going to go to the football game anyways, but please wait till I am there, if they figure out we are teamed up on this case, they might run, lets play it casual" Thompkins says with a smile and winks at Oswald. "Well find Edward Oswald" She says with a grin as she starts running in the directly of the football game. The Game does not start till 8.


	22. Homecoming football game (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the homecoming chapter. This is going to be split up some.

Oswald Pov: 

The sky outside was now pitch black but very clear. Gotham did not get a lot of clear skys. At 8:30 Oswald decided to walk to the football game which had probably already started. He was holding his ticket in hand, and about a half mile before he gets to the bleacher 2 football players, and Kristen shows up and block his path. He knew these people. It was Arnold, Tim and Kristen. These were all people that neither him or Oswald had a nice time dealing with but Oswald was never one to be rude. "Well hello there" Oswald says with a smile. "I don't suppose there is anything you needed? I am in a bit of a hurry" Oswald says. Arnold and the three did not move "Hurry for what"? Arnold said. "To watch the football game of course, and shouldn't you three be there as well"? Oswald asks. Arnold and Tim said "We got benched this game, and Barbara took Kristen's place in the routine" Tim and Arnold explains.

"Of course Barbara did" Oswald said rolling his eyes. "Well if you don't mind, I must be going" Oswald says as he tried to walk passed them and they move to block his pass. "What do you want exactly"? Oswald asks. "We want you" Arnold says with a sinister grin. Oswalds eyes widen as he realized he just walked into a trap and makes a line to the left and start running. "Get him"! Tim yells and they both start running after him. Arnold tackles him and nails him to the ground. Oswald wiggles around trying to escape "Let me go! What do you idiots want! I not done anything! Let me go right now"! Oswald demands. "Honestly I don't see why we are helping with this" Tim says. Arnold turns Oswald around and puts cuffs on his hands. "Why are you cuffing me? I done nothing to be arrested for"! Oswald demands angrily. "No, but it will keep you still long enough, we stole these from the Criminology room" Arnold explains. Arnold starts stripping Oswald off all his clothes, Oswald screaming for help the entire time. "Let me go! Why are you doing this, you idiots can go to hell!" Oswald screams. "He yaps too much" Kristen says with a sigh as she pulls out a ball gag and ties the ball gag around his mouth. "See, thats much better" Kristen says. "Now, to get him in that stupid costume" Tim says. 

The three drag Oswald to a closet shed and it had a costume and assorted equipment in it. It had the school Mascot which was the Gotham Penguins. Oswald is gagged and his hands cuffed behind his back. He is dragged across the grass like a rag doll but cant really protest when hes gagged. He does make muffled noises that are not well understood through the gag ball. When they get to the shed Arnold says "Do you got the comb, from the bee farm, the team uses to get honey to sell"? he asks. "Oh yeah"! Tim says reaching for something above the shed it was a comb covered in bees and he tosses it to the bottom of the suit. "Nice big comb" Tim says with a grin. "Oh but first got to paint you the team colors" Arnold says as he grabs a paint brush with yellow and blue on it already and starts painting Oswald from the chest down. "There we go, that looks like a mascot, cant come out till half time buddy, thats like two hours away though" Arnold explains. Arnold picks Oswald up and shoves him in the suit. 

The entire time he is trying to shove Oswald in the suit Oswald is shaking his head in protest. Arnold shoves Oswald in the suit, shoved him back into the closet and shuts the closet locking it. Oswald is shrowded in darkensss and shakes his head till the ball gag comes out "I got to get out of this place, got these bees are stinging me, why are these dicks doing this" Oswald says frustrated. Oswald looks around and try to free his hand but cant, so he pulls his arms over his shoulder so they are in front of him. Oswald is being stung all over and winces everynow and then but is trying to figure out a way out of these cuffs and he cant so he sits there for what seems like hours till suddenly the door swings open. "Show time Penguin" Kristen says as she throws open the door and Oswald can see throw the large eye holes in the costume. The costume is hot and heavy and Oswald waddles foward and doesnt have good control walking in the big bulky costume. He managed to get his gag off "out! I want out"! he shouts as he runs foreward and Kristen grabs the mascot arm and pulls him back. Kristen sighs and removes the head of his costume and Oswald gets full view of her.

"Kristen why are you doing this"? Oswald questions. "Ask Isabella, but for now shut up" Kristen says as she adjust his gag, and drops a key into his costume. "Thats a key to the cuffs" Kristen says putting the head back on and smacks Oswald back as he waddles foward yet again. He moans and trys to speak under the gag to no success as he walks foreward. He doesn't bother asked why she gave him the cuff keys but he trys to reach for them as he wonders onto the field. He looks around the field and it looks like half time show has started. He see the crowd cheering and chanting "Penguin, Penguin, Penguin" as he waddles onto the field. Oswald quickly unties the hand cuffs and they fall to the bottom of the suit. Penguin was still in agony as bees stung him everywhere and he was in nothing but her white briefs. He waves his arms in the air and the crowd takes it as a performance and he makes a muffled sound. However Penguin was asking for help. Oswald ends up making all sort of motions and people think he is dancing but he really just flinching from being stung so badly and was trying to get the costume off. Oswald was in such pain and he just wanted it to stop right now. 

Oswald sees over at the table with the football players there was three oarnge giant containers. One said gatorade and the other two he assumed were filled with water, and they were for the football team. 

Jim Pov: 

Jim was curious as to why the coach had decided not to put in Tim and Arnold this game but he was not very bothered by it. He could lead the team without the two of them, everyone was great in his opinion. Jim had lead the game and by halftime the scoreboard had read 20 to 10 and the hometeam was winning. Jim was so happy that they were winning. "Good hussle team! Come on its half time so we get a break, but we are going to win this"! Jim says. Everyone starts highfiving him. Jim watches as the Mascot comes out and starts waving his hands and starts doing a dance the crowd was going wild for it. 

"Wow, this Mascot is really animated tonight isnt he? Whos turn was it"? Jim asks. "I think it was Anthony turn tonight" Harvey says. "I thought Anthony went home sick" Jim says. Harvey shrugs "I guess he toughing it out for the team" Harvey says with a shrug. "Isnt that interesting" Jim says watching the Mascot dance around. The team was sitting on the bench including Arnold and Tim. They just watch with a smile and Kristen was sitting next to them. Jim noticed he hadnt seen Oswald the entire game. "Hey Harvey, I need to talk to you for a minute" Jim says. "Right Jim"! Harvey says as Jim walks to the back of the bleachers "Oswald said he would talk with me for the game but he isnt here" Jim says. "So what"? Harvey says. "First Ed is gone and now Oswald? Something is going on here Harvey" Jim says. Thompkins comes running up to Jim in that moment. "Lee"? Jim says raising a brow. "I need to talk to you" Lee says. "I think they did something to Oswald and Edward" She says. "They what"? Jim says. "It has something to do with Isabella" Lee Thompkins tells him. "What"? Jim is worried. "Oh crap, what if they are doing something right now" Jim says as he runs back to the field and looks around the field. 

Harvey and Lee run after him. Jim looks around the field and sees the mascot dancing, the giant balloon arch with a pinata that bursts at the end of half time, the crowd cheering, and he looks in the crowd and he cant see Oswald. There is a big screen recording the football game in the middle of the field. "What if Oswald is the mascot"? Harvey says. Jim looks at Harvey "Why would he"? Jim asks. "They could have shoved him in there and shoved him onto the field" Harvey says to him. "Oh no, they are planning something" Jim says. Just as he says that they see the Mascot head fall off and see a gagged Oswald moaning, they then see the costume unzip and come off as a naked Oswald covered in the team colors falls out of it. He rips out his gag and tosses it across the yard. He is sweaty and damp, and a honey comb falls to the floor and a swarm of bees disperses and Oswald is exhaling naked covered in bee stings in front of the whole stadium. "Oh no they didnt, oh my god" Harvey says as him, Thompkins and Jim watch this atrocity unfold. They cant do anything from the edge of the football field. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald had just managed to find the zipper and unzip the costume. He was not really thinking about how stupid he would look in his underwear in the middle of the crowd, he was just trapped and having a hard time breathing in this costume and wanted the bees to stop stinging his entire body. His body stung from all the bee stings and he had to escape this stupid costume. He finally did, but realized afterward he was standing naked in front of the football field. Oswald looks around in panic covering his body and confused not sure what to do. All those eyes watching, he couldn't tell if they were disgusted or laughing but he was hearing a bunch of shock and chatter going on that he couldn't really make out. Suddenly he sees Arnold and Tim get up from the bleacher and pick up one of the large containers and walk over to Oswald and pour it on him. The Substance was sticky, warm and smelled sweet. "Did they cover me with honey" Oswald though. Arnold and Tim starts laughing at him and Oswald didnt know what to do and suddenly he heard a loud burst. Oswald instinctively looked up and saw the pinata above him had burst and out dropped a ton of feathers onto Oswald. Oswald was now covered in honey and feathers. 

The Camera zoomed into Oswald and someone on the microphone started to speak. Oswald looked to the camera to see himself, in bees stings, covered in honey and feathers and covered in sweat. The vioce started to speak, it sounded like Kristens. "I present to you ladies any gentlemen the great Oswald Cobblepot, THE PENGUIN"! She announces with glee. Oswald looks over to see who was holding the microphone and it was indeed Kristen. Oswald runs off the field and off into the distance. Jim, Harvey and Lee run onto the field and Jim runs up to Kristen and swips the microphone out of her hand. "What the hell was that"? he says to Kristen. "I was just" Kristen is cut off. "That crap isnt funny! I going to get you four expelled, I know you four did it and that is not cool"! Jim says angrily. "Everyone listen up! What happened today here is not funny, its not a joke and any of you who think so are sick, these four are getting expelled for this little prank of thiers. We do not pick on other students like this, we are adults! How do you think all of you would feel if someone humiliated you in public? How scarred and hurt you feel, im out the rest of the game" Jim says as he drops the microphone. "Jim wait! Dont quit"! Harvey says and Jim runs off. Harvey sighs "See what happens when people are dicks to each other? WE LOSE OUR QUARTERBACK"! Harvey says shoving the microphone at Kristen. "You are going to pay if we dont win this game Kristen" Harvey says as he walks away. Kristen looks at Arnold and Tim. 

Jim Pov: 

Jim chases after Oswald and finds him sitting near the supply closet where the costume is usually held and he is crying. "Oswald"? Jim asks. "Go away Jim"! Oswald says with tears in his eyes. "Oswald, are you okay"? Jim says to him. "Where is Eddy" Oswald asks. "I dont know, we going to find him" Jim says. "I quit the game" Jim says. "What"? Oswald looks over at Jim "You cant quit the game, you are the quarterback" Oswald says. Jim sighs "I dont feel like playing if people are going to be such idiots, we dont deserve to win the game" Jim tells Oswald. Oswald wipes his tears and says "Jim you". Jim hugs Oswald, and it gets his uniform all sticky. "I not going to let you guys suffer for some prank" Jim says. "Thats not what a hero does" Jim says. Jim lets go. Harvey and Thompkins come running up to Jim. "Jim, you cant quit the game please dont" Harvey says. Jim stands up and looks at them. "Tell me why I should"? Jim says. "Becuase the team needs you" Harvey says. "By the way I pretty sure the entire audience just turned on Tim, Arnold, and Kristen" Harvey says. Harvey smiles and says "Look back Jim" Harvey says. The four of them are quiet and they hear "BRing back Jim! Bring back Jim! Bring back Jim"! and than the entire stadium runs onto the football field. "Think they are rioting Jim" Harvey says. "Oh crap" Jim says eyes widening. "Thompkins! Find Edward!" Jim says as Harvey and Jim run back towards the football game. 

Kristens pov: 

After Jim and Harvey leaves Kristen gets on the microphone. "Come on everyone I sure he will be back in a jiffy" Kristen says. "The show was pretty funny right" Kristen says. Boooo! The crowd starts chanting "Bring back Jim, Bring back Jim, Bring back Jim". The crowd boos loudly and all start throwing food at Kristen, Arnold, and Tim. The Entire football team look at the three of them very angrily and the cheerleaders have stopped Cheerleading. Miss Mooney head of the cheerleading squad walked forward. "That little stunt you pulled wasnt funny, and you pissed off Jim" Miss Mooney says putting her finger to Kristens nose. Miss mooney takes the mike out of her hand and puts it to her mouth and says "How about we humiliate them, the way they humiliated Oswald"? Miss Mooney says on the Microphone. The football team smiles as they grab the three and time them to the football yard poll and everyone start cheering loudly and a bunch of people run onto the field and start throwing food at the three of them. Kristen is angry Isabella is the only one who doesnt have to suffer for this action and now the whole crowd is pissed at them. 

Jim comes running back and Kristen sighs in relief. She watches as Jim and Harvey see the crowd freaking out. "Wow, this really got out of hand fast Jim" Harvey says. "You are telling me"! Jim says as he goes up and grabs the microphone "EVERYONE STOP! I know you are angry but calm down, im back, im finishing the game, everything is fine just chill out okay"! Jim says and the crowd stops and look at Jim. Miss Mooney "THEY STILL RUINED HALF TIME"! She shouts and the crowd continues. "Oh Christ" Harvey says. He grabs the gun that was a revolver and had one bullet that was used often to shoot the pinata when it didnt work and shoots it in the air. A sound echos through the stadium and everyone stops. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! I GOING TO SHOOT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IF YOU DONT SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND WATCH THE FOOTBALL GAME! STARTING!... WITH MISS MOONEY"! he says angrily. The crowd stops at the sound of gunshot and go back to the bleachers. Harvey puts the gun down and Harvey says "Come on team YOU READY"! Harvey says. "YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" They start chanting and they run onto the football field and finish the game. Harvey puts his hand on Jims shoulder "Never going to doubt you again Jim" Harvey says. Jim smiles "Thanks Harvey" he says.


	23. Homecoming football game (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Eddy?

Edward Pov: 

Edward That morning had seen Oswald like normal and had planned to see him at lunch that day. However what he was not expecting is for Isabella to show up and harass him during his second period. Isabella is wearing blue jeans, a white button-up blouse and black converse with white tips and her hair is down. She walks up to after he exits his classroom. "Hello Edward! I have a riddle for you" She says with a smile. Edward frowns "What is it now Isabella"? Edward says exhausted with her already. "I save you the pain, I turn off your brain, Im quick to your veins, and doctors love me" Isabella says.. "What.. Am... I"? she says pausing between each word. Edward thinks for a minute, he thinks perhaps he shouldn't be humoring her stupid riddles but decides what harm could it do. "Id say general anesthesia" Edward says to her. She laughs and puts her hands in the air. "Suprise"! She shouts and injects him in he neck with something "Ow! Hey what did you inject"? Edward says grabbing his neck.

Isabella Pov: 

Edward suddenly feel dizzy "Wait why do I feel" Edward stops speaking as he starts to sway back and fourth looking like he might fall over. "Oh, no no no, this way mister Nashton" she says with a smile. As she puts her arm on his back and starts leading him away. She comes to the back of the Library and leans him against the bench. By this time he is no longer aware and his eyes are shut. She leans his back up against the bench and Edward head falls back. His mouth is shut and his eyes clothes and his breathing has slowed down. "Well, phase one has been completed" Isabella taking the needs Edward had not noticed her pulls out with her motion and throws it in the trashcan next to the library bench. "Okay, time to get help with phase two" she says excitedly as she pulls out her phone and texts Tim. Tim right now is in the middle of class but she knows he will text back. 

Tim Pov: 

Tim is sitting with Arnold in class together and listening to the teacher instructions. Tim feels his pocket vibrate and pulls out his phone under the table to check it. It says the message is from Isabella. "After class, I have Edward I need you to help me carry this big oaf" she messages back. Tim sighs and messages back quickly "In class, Ill come afterward" he messages her back and puts his phone back in his pocket and continues listening to his teacher who is giving a lecture. 

Isabella Pov: 

Isabella gets the text back and waits till Tim comes. Tim shows up a little while later and says "So where we taking him you got a spot"? he asks. "I do but we got to drive there, its near campus but not on it" Tim nods and throws an unaware Edward over his back and throws him in the back seat. Not carying that Edward limp frame falls all the way over his head hitting the cushion of the backseat. "Buckle him in, I dont want a ticket" Isabella says. Iseballa goes to the back seat and straightens Edward frame so he sits upwards and buckles him in. "You know this is kidnapping right" Tim says. "Oh shut up Tim! Im paying you guys! So stop complaining" She says and comes around to the other end of the car and gets in and sitsi n the passanger seat and buckle up. She gives him directions to the place and he drops them off there. By this time its now 10AM. Tim unloads him and Isabella drags out a chair and Tim sits down a lifeless Ed on the chair as he drags him out placing him on the chair. "How long he going to be out"? Tim asks. "I gave him enough to keep him out of it for 4 hours" Isabella says to him. "Well I got him in the chair, you are going to be responsible for tieing him up and everything, ill see you later" Tim says. "No Wait!" Isabella says as Tim walks to the car. "Leave me the Car, you can take the Bike, ill need the car for later" Isabella says. "Hey whatever works for you Dollface" Tim says tossing her the keys and he walks over to the bike next to the abdoned factory building. Isabella smiles "You will be mine Eddy, even if I have to convince you" She says with a smile stroking his cheek. Tim gets on the bike, turning the key as he starts it and drives off leaving Isabella alone with the car and a lifeless Edward Nashton. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward opens his eyes up and groans. "What is... Whats happening"? he trys to move his arms but cant and is alarmed and his eyes open wide. He looks around, its nothing but darkness aside from a lamp handing over him. He looks around and it seems to be that he is stuck in an abandoned building. He look down at and than over his shoulder. He seems to be tied to a chair. He tries to move his arms but his wrists are bound together. This all seems like something that would happen in a serial killer movie. He wondered why anyone would want to kill him though. He wonders who he might have pissed off. He hears footsteps and looks forward. A figure walks into the light. The figure looks at him. He looks back at it. "Hello Edward"! Its a girl with glasses and blonde long hair. Of course his kidnapper had to be her. "Isabella" he says to her. "Hello Edward" She says with a smile. "Why are you doing this"? Edward asks. She smiles "I will make you mine if you want to be or not" she says to him. "I belong to Oswald" Edward says. "Well thats a shame becuase now Oswald and you will suffer for it" She says with a smile looking down at him. Edward heart fills with dread and panic. "What are you going to do to Oswald"? Edward says to her. "Well, I could tell you but you will have to ask nicely" Isabella says. Edward didnt feel like playing her stupid games but he wanted to know what was going on with Oswald. The tone in Edwards vioce changed and he asked very sweetly "Please, tell me whats going to happen to my freind" Edward begs. 

Isabella seems impressed by how easily Edward could change tune. She smiles and says "During half time, they are going to shove him in the Mascot outfit in nothing but his underwear, gag him, cuff him and toss in a bee hive and send him out to go dance for the crowd. The crowd will think its all part of the show. Kristen will drop in the key as he goes out and he will be fiddling in the suit trying to uncuff himself and than probobly wave for help, and when he gets no help, he will instictivly unzip the costume and run out onto the stage naked in his underwear, and that is when Arnold and Tim will dump a bucket of Honey all over him and the Pinata will burst over dropping a bunch of feathers on his! Kind of like the old Tar and feather gag but with honey" she says to him. "Pretty brilliant if I do say so myself" She says to him. "Let me go! Ill be your girlfreind, ill break up with Oswald, Just dont hurt Oswald"! Edward says. "You only say this out of Love for Oswald and I cant have that, I have to keep you here until you love me more" She says. 

Time 7:30PM 

It is now and after hours of torture Edward has finally given up his will. He says to Isabella exhausted "I will do anything, I hate Oswald for getting me into this stupid mess, Oswald is not worth it, do your plan I don't care, I don't love him anymore" Edward says. Isabella happy with the answer brings out a knife as she drops the bat she was beating Edward senseless with and says "So you going to be a good little boy, and accept my offer for a date"? she asks with a smile. Edward nods "Yes, I will, im sorry" Edward says at the verge of tears. "Please Isabella let me go, if we are going to date we should make it official" Edward says. Isabella looks at him curiously. "How"? she asks him. Edward looks up at him and smiles "I want a kiss" Edward says. "Oh, one minute" she leans over and Edward moves his head away. "No, its not a real kiss unless I can hold you in my arms" Edward says. Isabella smiles excitedly. 

She comes to his arms and cuts the rope off. Edward sqeezes his fists as his hands are freed. "Thats much better" Edward says with a smile as he walks over to Isabella and puts his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes, his glasses tilted downward and says. "Thought it was going to be that easy bitch"? He says as he knees her in the stomach and she slams against the wall and she drops the knife as it flys to the floor. Eddy smiles and starts laughing "Ha, ha ha ha ha, Ah hahahaha AHAHAHAHA"! You thought I would leave him becuase you tortured me? You just pissed me off, you are crazier then the too of us, but I much prefer Oswalds crazy to your whore, and now I getting my revenge" he says grabbing the baseball bat she dropped on a floor and Isabella is cornered against the wall. "I guess if they catch me ill go to jail for battery, do you get it cuase the bat"? Edward says with a chuckle and starts beating her with a bat till she is on the floor begging him to stop. "How did you get here" Edward asks. "By car" she says cowaring on the floor. "C Car" Isbella says in tears. "Good, give me the keys" He says and she tosses him the keys. Edward bends down to her and says "Listen, If you leave before I come back, I will find your family and skin them all alive and boil them in hot oil, is that understood Isabella"? Edward says in the calmest vioce. "Y Yes! Im sorry" Isabella says as she cowers against the wall. Edward laughs as he leans in and kisses her forehead softly. Isabella is stunned. "Consider that a kiss good bye, you are not going to live past this night, ill make sure if it" Edward says as grabs a tazer net launcher, and his bat, and he gets up and takes the keys, gets in the car and drives to the school. He has some trouble as he has no idea where they are but eventually finds it and parks in the parking lot. He runs onto the grass and passes the shed which had the no one near it, and he heads for the bleachers and he sees Kristen, Tim and Arnold running off all covered in gunk. He has his tazer luancher and his bat and is walking towards them. 

"Where is HE"! Edward says angrily. The three stop, they know they are doomed. Kristen speaks "Oswald is gone, the prank is over, he ran off somewhere and we got tied up to the football Y and had food thrown at us" Kristen says. "We were let go when Jim got back and calmed the riots" Tim says. Edward lip flinches, he wants to murder all of them, he couldnt stand them, he couldnt believe what they had done, and what Isabella had done to him. "Well, you are still in for more punishment" Edward says pionting the tazer net launcher at them and shooting it. It hits the three of them dead on and they fall to the floor and are unconsience. Edward smiles "Oh the fun has just begun" Edward says grabbing the tazer net and tossing it off them not caring how shocked he was getting and throw two of the bodies over his shoulder and drags the other one, which was Arnold the biggest and he was being dragged away by his foot. He throw them all in the back seat of the car along with the tazer launcher and the bat and slams the door shut and drives back to the place. 

20 minutes later: 

Isabella, Tim, Arnold and Kristen are all tied to chaired and they have wet towels on their heads and are metal rings around their heads and metal holding them down to the chair. They look around in a panic and Edward laughs manically. "Hello there! So nice of you three to join us, id tell you how this is going to work but maybe my assistant Isabella can fill you in" Edward says as he motions to Isabella. Isabella was sobbing and had tears running down her face. She didnt want this, she didnt want any of this. Edward sigh and walks over to her and says "You were suppose to help, you are the worst assistant ever" Edward says angrily as he backhands Isabella against the face. "See!" Edward says motioning to her. "Cant even get good help these days, I mean honesty"! Edward says in a sigh and walks over to the three. "Okay, so here is whats going to happen" Edward says walks over to a big square metal box with wires running to the chair and puts out a handle device with a wire attached to the box and walks over to the front of the four of them. "I going to click this button see, and when I do its going to send a vualt so high its going to fry the three of you" Edward says with a smile. "Any questions" Edward asks. Tim looks at him "Edward please dont do this, we are sorry" Tim begs. Edward marches angrily over to him. "Sorry? YOU ARE SORRY! Its too late for sorry! Arnold here punched me and gave me a bloody nose for talking to Kristen, then Isabella has stalked me none stop trying to get me to stop being with Oswald, and then you humiliate Oswald in front of everyone the FOUR OF YOU"? Edward says angrily. "You four are disgusting!" Edward says to them. 

Suddenly through the door burst Miss Mooney. Edward looks back to her and says "Nice to have an audience but I ask you not interupt" Edward says holding the device ready to press the button looking back at the four. Mooney looks back at him "Hello there Edward" She says with a smile. Edward looks at her "You are not going to stop me" Edward says to her. "Oh sweety, Im just as upset as you are, by that disgusting display out there, you see Oswald works for me and if anyone outside our own gang touch Oswald without permission, it makes us bad and we consider that an attack on us" Mooney says motioning to herself. Edward looks back at her but still facing the four. "You dont want to stop me"? Edward asks.

"Of course not, in fact ill even help get rid of the bodies" she says. Edward smiles "Lovely" Edward says with a smirk and looks back at them. "Well, looks like this is where you meet your demise, time for the shocking conclusion to this tragic tail, This is what you get for hurting the people I love" Edward says as he pushes the button and shocks them. He holds it down for 20 minutes but afterward they are still not dead. Edward frowns "How did? Why are they just hurt and not dead"? Edward says as he rushes to check the machine. "Maybe the battery didnt have enough juice" Edward says. Miss Mooney walks over to Edward and puts a hand over his shoulder. Edward looks back at her. "Mooney"? he asks. "Ill finish it from here, go check and see if dear Oswald is doing okay" Miss Mooney says. "Ill make sure they die" Mooney says with a evil smile. Edward nods and runs off. 

Oswald Pov: 

Thompkins had told Oswald to first take a shower and change and then they would go look for Eddy, and she told him she would come back in 15 minutes. Oswald had went to his dorm room and took a shower and washed everything off, his stings now becoming more visable but less frequent on his face. He walks out of the shower naked and walks to the drawers and pulls out some black boxers, black jeans, and a hoody black sweater with nothing on it and puts it on. His hair still looks damp and wet and he puts on some black long socks. As he does that he hears three knocks on the door. He figures it might be Thompkins but its not when he opens the door. "E Eddy"? Where have you"?..  
Oswald is cut off by a hug when Edward wraps his arms around him. "I been worried sick about you" Oswald tells Edward. Edward also looks a complete mess as well. He wondered what could have happened. Edward pulls away and asks "Oswald are you okay"? he asks seeming terribly concerned. Oswald asks "A Are you"? Oswald asks him. "Im fine, you are more important" Eddy says. "I killed them, I love you" Edward exclaims. Oswalds eyes widen and he looks at Edward in complete shock. "What Why? Edward you cant.. You are going to get in trouble" Oswald says to him. "Oswald you are worth everything, and I would do anything to deffend your honor" Edward says to him. Oswald frowns and hugs his arms around Edward. "I missed you" Oswald says happy Eddy is finally back. "I missed you More Oswald, Isabella captured me but I managed to escape and then I captured the three of them running fron the stadium" Edward says. 

"Im Exhausted" Edward says as he sits on the bottom bunk against the wall and Oswald sits down leaning up against him hugging him. "You could use a shower too" Oswald says with a laugh. "Oh my god.. I know, tonight was just.. a terrible night" Edward says. "Least its over Eddy" Oswald says exhaling happily. 

5 minutes later they hear three knocks. "Just come in!" Edward yells from the other side of the door not willing to move off the bed. Oswald is laying against his chest and watches as Thompkins walks in looking up at her. She sees the site of them and lets out of a relieved exhale "Oh, thank god you are back" Thompkins says. "What on earth happened"? Thompkins asks clearly not having all the pieaces of the puzzle yet. "Long story, just give me a minute" Edward says with a sigh. "Feel free to sit down" Edward says and Thompkins takes the desk chair and turns to sit facing them. "What was all that nonsense about"? she asks him. "Isabella is a whore!" Edward says exhuasted. "Are you guys okay"? Thompkins asks. Eddy puts his thumb up in the air. Thompkins laughs "You two really make a sweet pair" Thompkin says. Edward laughs "Thank you" Edward says.


	24. Getting away with murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair might have just gotten away with murder.

Next morning 

Thompkins Pov:

Thompkins had talked with the pair and the two said she was welcome to stay the night and take the top bunk. Oswald and Edward slept together on the bottom bunk. In the morning Edward is laying on his back in the clothes he had warn the previous day and Oswald is cuddled against Edward chest. Edward is snoring but not very loudly and Oswald is not making a sound. Suddenly Oswald phone goes off ringing loudly. "Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz"! Edward groans and skoots over and slips falling off the bed and falling to the floor with a slam. This causes his head to hit the dresser next to the bed and Jolt him awake. This also wakes the sleeping Oswald. "Ed"? Oswald gets up opening his eyes seeing Ed on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor stupid"! Oswald says to him. Edward eyes flash open as he grabs his head "Ow" Edward says. Edward stands up and picks up the blanket that had fallen with him and tosses it back on the bed. "I was trying grab for my stupid phone" Edward says picking up his phone. His phone was still buzzing. "Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz,Buzz,Buzz". He shuts off the alarm and put his phone back down on the desk. "Why did you put it for a Saturday"? Oswald asks him. "I have to work at the strip club today" Edward says. Oswald frowns "But I just got you back" Oswald says with a frown "Maybe I can call in sick today" Edward says with a smile and he looks at Oswald. 

"Good Morning boys"! the two heads turn around and see Lee Thompkins in the kitchen cooking. "Oh my I had forgotten we let her stay"Edward says. "Yes, I had too" Oswald says. "Good morning" Edward and Oswald say in Unison. "I hope you dont mind I wanted make you guys breakfast, it seems like you two had a really rough night" she says to them. Edward smiles and looks at Oswald "Can we keep her" Edward says. Oswald laughs "Perhaps we should" Oswald says. Lee laughs at them. "You two are so sweet" she says with a smile. She puts out three plates and is wearing one of the aprons. She sits down and the three of them eat. "Thank you Lee" Edward says with a smile. "Yes, thank you" Oswald says with a smile. She looks at them and smiles. "Do you think being kidnapped is a good exscuse to not come into work"? Edward says outloud. Lee and Oswald both look at Edward. Lee laughs "If your boss believes you" Lee says. "Right, he probobly wont, I should just say I have the cold or something, she had me there tortored me for hours, it was horrible" Edward says. "So how did you escape"? Lee asks. "I told her I loved her and wanted to make it officiol with a kiss, and asked her to cut my ropes, she did and I put my hands on her shoulder, and knees her in the stomach and then started beating her with a bat and told her to give me her keys" Edward says. "I not sure what happened after that, she might still be at the place, not going to bother to check though" Edward says with a shrug. 

Thompkins looked at her in shock "You mean she still there"? Lee says to him. "Maybe, I dont really care, she could die there, it is of no concern to me" Edward says to her. "But what if they get you for murder"? Lee asks. "Oh well, she should not have kidnapped me, she got what she deserved" Edward says to Lee. "Your breakfast is lovely by the way" Edward says with a smile. Lee gets up from the table and runs out the dorm slamming the dorm behind her. "So much for keeping her" Oswald says. "Shes never going to find them" Edward says with a smirk. Oswald laughs "What you do with the bodies"? Oswald asks. "I left them with Miss Mooney, she said she wanted to finish them off" Edward says. "Are you making favors with the mob Ed"? Oswald says seeming concerned. "No, it just there was a number of people upset by the actions of the team, they made the mob look bad by humiliating you, so Mooney came and wanted a turn, said she would finish them and to go check on you so I did" Edward says. 

An hour later Edward is in the dorm doing dishes. There is three loud knocks on the door. "Come in"! says Edward from inside the dorm. Lee swings open the door and says "Edward no one is there"! She says seeming alarmed. "Well, I guess they escaped" Edward says casually. "You know its rude to not do the dishes if you are going to make breakfast" Edward says to her. "How can you be so casual about this"? Lee asks. "I did nothing wrong, they bothered me and Oswald first, if I left them for dead, its really not my problem is it, and its not yours either so calm down" Edward says. Lee shuts the door behind her and goes up to Edward and says "Did you do something to them"? She asks. "After beating her? No, Nothing I just took the keys came to school, thats it" Edward says with a smile.

"Dont concern yourself with things that dont matter" Edward says. "I cant find them anywhere" Lee says to him. Edward shrugs "Oh well, sure they will turn up sooner or later, I just hope not sooner, I dont want a repeat performance" Edward says in the calmest vioce. "You are too calm about this" She says to Edward. Edward shrugs and grabs a kitchen knife off the counter and grabs his arm around Lee and puts the knife to her throat. "Would be a shame if something had to happen to that pretty throat of yours, I dont think anyone wants that now do they Lee"? Edward says with a sadistic grin. "Edward you wouldnt"? She says. "Havent figured out we are all alittle crazy by now"? Edward says with a laugh. "Me, Oswald, Isabella, Kristen, Tim, Arnold, we all have our problems, and if some of us get hurt for the others too live, things just take that course. You cant always keep things in line when you get a bunch of crazy together in one place can you"? Edward says as he removes the knife from her throat and puts the tip of the knife to the side of his own head. "Now calm down and stay, or leave" Edward says to her. 

Lee looks at him and backs away slowly and walks to the door and opens it and leaves shutting the door on the way out. "You are going to make people suspicous" Oswald says. Edward eyes glide over to Oswald. "Oswald we are the victems here, we did nothing wrong" Edward says sliding the kitchen knife back into the knife holder. "We promised to protect each other, and this will keep both of us safe" Edward says dropping the dish into the soapy water and walks over to Oswald and smiles bending down next to the bed and smiles putting his hand on his cheeks and looks him in the eyes "This is fine Oswald, Dont worry about it, they wont convict us no matter what, and if they do ill say it was my doing" Edward says with a smile. "Edward no, I dont want to, ill lose you" Oswald says seeming sad at the thought. "Oswald you will never lose me, we belong to each other okay" Edward says as he kisses Oswalds forehead. "I am yours, you are mine, and in the end together well die" Edward says with a smile. "Dont you worry" Edward says wrapping his arms around Oswald bringing him into a hug. 

Jims Pov: 

Jim is wondering around the campus looking for Harvey when Thompkins comes running up to him. "Jim! I think Edward did something to Tim, Arnold, Kristen and Isabella" she says. "Why you say that Lee"? Jim asks her. "Edward is acting strange and I went to check where he last left her and" Lee is cut off. "Wait, where did Edward leave her"? Jim asks. "Isabella kidnapped Edward and Edward said he beat her, took the keys to the car and escaped but I think there is more too it" she says. "Kristen, Isabella, Tim and Arnold are now missing" she says. Jim sighs "You are telling me that Edward admitted to being kidnapped and you think HE killed everyone"? Jim asks. "Yes, I think thats it" Lee says. "Can you imagine that pitch to a jury? Its blaming the victem, even if Edward did hurt them it could be argued it was in self deffense since she kidnapped him and humilated Oswald, they stuck him in a costume full of Bees? What do you expect him to do about that"? Jim asks her. She frowns "But Jim what if"? she asks. Jim says "Ill ask Edward and Oswald about it later, right now let them recover, yesterday was stressful for everyone involved" Jim says. Lee nods "You are right Jim" she says. 

2 hours later Edward is on the phone and there are three knocks on the door. Edward walks into the bathroom. "One minute" Oswald says as he walks to the door and opens it and sees Lee and Jim at the door. "Oh Company, how nice, if you are looking for Edward, he is in the middle of a call" Oswald says to them. "Oh, come in" Oswald says with a smile and Jim and Lee sit on the bed. "Not here to interrogate us I hope" Oswald says. "No, of course not" Jim says. "I wanted to know if you are okay Oswald" Jim asks. Oswald smile and nods "Edwards back and I not sticky anymore, so im fine" Oswald says. "Are you sure" Jim says. Oswald smiles "I think ill be okay, its over right"? Oswald says to him. "No piont worrying about the past" Oswald says to him. "So you going to get them suspended"? Oswald asks. "Well, the thing is no one can find them now" Jim says. "Maybe they are hiding in shame" Oswald says. "I cant say im concerned for thier well being after what they put the two of us through though" Oswald explains. "Thats understandable" Jim says. Oswald laughs "It is isnt it"? he says with a big grin. 

Edward comes out a few minute later from the bathroom "Hello there" Edward says with a smile sliding his phone in his pocket. "You two are free to stay, but would you mind if I showered, I really need one after yesterday" Edward says with a smile. "No, Go ahead Ed" Jim says. "Thank you so much! We can chat after if you like, ill make some too" Edward says with a smile and go to his drawers and take out his clothes and walks to the bathroom, shutting the door and the shower could be heard from the other side of the door. Thirty minutes later Edward comes out in skinny blue jeans, a button up green canvus shirt with short sleeves and is combing through his hair. He is barefoot. "Much better" Edward says with a delighted grin. 

"Nice to see you again Jim, do tell me did you guys win"? Edward says seeming genuinely curious. "Yes, we still won by a lot" Jim says. "You know you two seem terribly happy considering everything" Jim says. "Well its hard to be upset when you have freinds right, and I the whole time I didnt really care about myself, I was concerned about Oswald and I know Oswald was thinking about me, and now we are back together so there is nothing to be uphappy about" Edward says with a smile. "You two are really close" Jim says. "I know, we are!" Edward says happily. Edward says with a smile looking over at Oswald, and Oswald happily smiles back at him. "So how about some Tea" Edward asks. "Sure" Jim and Thompkins say in unison. Ed puts the tea on the stove and asks Jim "So Jim, where is that girlfreind of yours, Barbara I think her name was, I heard you two got together but shes never around" Edward says. "Yeah, she always at the art musuem working with her dad, I was going to see her tommorow morning for a date" Jim says. Edward smiles "Id say you are Thompkins seem more like a couple that Barbara" Edward says with a smile. "I would stick my nose where it dont belong though" Ed says winking at Jim. 

Thompkins looks offended at his comment and Oswald looks back at Edward. Oswald looks back at the two and saw Jim looked like he felt bad. "So, why did you come back"? Edward asks. "Let me guess, you want to interogate me"? Edward asks as he let the fire heat the tea. Edward smiles pulling out the sugar and some lemon and cuts the lemon and drops it in the tea kettle, and then gets some sugar and opens it and pulls out a spoon inside and pours a few spoons full in there. "No, just wanted to say hi, I was wondering if you two were okay" Jim says. "Being kidnapped, and being publically humiliated, couldnt imagine you would be dealing so well" Jim says. "Oh, we are right as rain, and long as we are together, nothing can hurt us, ill be keeping better watch on Oswald" Edward says. "How are you going to do that"? Jim asks. "I dont know, but if anyone tries to seperate us again, I am going to have to hurt them..... VERY..." Edwards fist tightens around his knife. "Very, VERY, Badly" Edward says tensing up. Oswald notices Edward reaction and runs up to Ed and puts his hand on Eds back "Edward... calm down, I know you are angry, but dont do anything rash" Oswald says. Edward breaths out and the tea kettle starts to whistle. "There she blows" Edward says with a smile as he walks over to get the tea. 

"Well, I can see you two really are dealing with it" Jim says. "How do you mean"? Oswald says looking at Jim. "You two seem tense" Jim says. "Perhaps just a bit" Edward says. "I feel like choking someone but no one to choke" Edward says as he serves everyone some tea. Oswald drinks in the kitchen and smiles at the two of them. Edward and the three start drinking tea. Jim sighs and goes up to Ed and pats his back "You are a good guy Ed" Jim says to Ed. "If you need anything, either of you tell me okay" Jim says. "Thank you Jim" Ed says. Jim smiles and walks over to Oswald and puts out his hand to shake and Oswald does so and pulls him into a hug. Oswald is a bit awkward with this. Jim puts his Tea cup in the sink and walks out the door leaving it open. Thompkin smiles and hugs Edward and smiles and then goes to Oswald and and hugs him stroking his hair softly "Be safe" She says as she walks out and shuts the door slowly behind her. 

Oswald Pov:

"Eddy, I think we made freinds" Oswald says. "Yes, and we better not fuck that up, if they knew what we did they would turn quickly" Edward says looking at Oswald and walks up to him. "No matter what Oswald, we have each other" Edward says. Oswald sighs. "Ed, I killed people too you idiot" Oswald says with a smile and kisses Edward on the nose. "Dont worry okay! if we go down we go down together, dont worry so much though" Edward says with a smile. "We will be fine Edward" Oswald says hugging Edward stomach. "I hope" Edward says. "Oswald do you mind if I lay in your lap for awhile" Edward asks. Oswald lets go and walks over the the bad dragging Edward by the hand to the bed. Oswald sits down and Edward lays down putting his head in Oswald lap and just staring off into space. Oswald strokes his hair softly. Oswald starts humming a song his mother use to hum to him when he was upset as he stroked Edwards hair.


	25. The loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is starting to suspect Edward killed them.

It has been a week and there is no sign of Tim, Arnold, Kristen or Isabella. No one seemed to notice or care though aside from Thompkins, Jim, and Harvey. "Harvey, they been done for a week straight, you are not concerned about them"? Jim asks. "Okay listen, Jim, those four were assholes and the fourth Isabella was coo coo for cocoa puffs so really we should forget they ever existed," Harvey says. "What if Edward did it"? Jim asks. "Come on we didn't want that kid to hang with us, you said he would and now that he is friends with everyone, you want to pin the blame on him? Really Jim"? Harvey asks. "What if though, he killed them out of revenge," Jim says. "Even if you think he did, did they deserve anything less then what they got? Who kidnaps a school mate! Seriously, Jim, that's taking things too far, I don't blame Edward for anything he did, whatever he might have done, he was probably not wrong" Harvey says to him. 

Jim decides to question Edward during their study session today. Edward is waiting in the library and has a smile like usual when Jim walks in "Hello Jim! having a nice day I hope" Edward says to him. "My day is fine, how about yours"? Jim asks. "Oh its been delightful actually, everything is peachy" Edward says with a smile. Jim pulls out his book "Ed I need to ask you something" Jim says. "Yeah sure thing Jim" Edward says. "Did you do it? Even if it was to protect you, are they missing because of you"? Jim asks in a low voice. "Oh Jim drop it already, you know darn well neither of us is real detectives so just drop the crap already okay?" Edward says to him. "They are missing students Ed" Jim says. "Maybe, we dont need those students anymore" Ed says casually. "Jim, you know I brought some jolly ranchers, they taste very good, you should try some" Edward says handing the bag to Jim. Jim noticed they were all purple. "Why are they all purple"? Jim asks. "I like purple best, I sorted out the rest and gave them to Oswald, he likes all the colors" Edward says. Jim takes a few and starts sucking on them and continues the work. 

After a minute Jim says "I I dont feel so good all of a sudden" Jim says. Edward frowns "Oh no, are you okay Jimmy"? Edward says to him as he grabs Jim and grabs both their stuff and helps him out of the library. When they are outside of the building Jim collapses straight to the floor. "Oh dear" Edward says with a smile. Edward picks up Jim and carrys him off towards his car. "Should have stopped when you realized they were all the same color Jim" Edward says as he throws Jim in the back of the car and and drives off. Edward drives back to the place where Isabella had taken Ed, Where Ed took Tim, Kristen, and Arnold, and now where Edward was going to take Jim Gordon. The sweet smell of Victory was finally his and Edward was thrilled. 

Jim Pov: 

Jim waves up and hour later to see Edward dumping piles of black powder over his head with a wooden bucket and he was tied to a chiar. "Oh Jim you are awake!" Edward says with a smile. Jim shakes the suit off and opens his eyes. "What happened"? Jim asks. "There was a reason I only had purple jolly ranchers, I laced them with Nightshade which you might know is a dark blackish purple color and so it would have looked odd if I put the coating on the other colors. Nightshade is also sweet, so you wouldnt have been able to tell if I mixed it with candy" Edward said. "So you were just carrying around poison candy"? Jim asks. "I have been all week, I was waiting for you to interogate me" Edward explains. "Whats with the black dust"? Jim asks. "Oh its sulpher, you see if you ingest nightshade it can send you into a coma, which I needed you to be knocked out, if you give someone enough sulpher though it will negate the effects of the Nightshade. 

So I been sumping it over your head till your body absorbed enough to wake you up" Edward explains. "Jim I need you to stop investigating me" Edward says pulling out a knife and putting it to Jims throat. "Do you know what happened to them"? Jim asks. "Jim, of course not" Edward says. "So why are you doing this" Jim asks. "Dont want you sending the cops after me" Edward says. "Im going to expose you" Jim says. "Jim, Jim, Jim, it dont have to be this way, we are freinds arnt we Jim"? Edward asks. "Ed Why"? Jim asks. "They made Oswald look like a fool because they wanted Isabella to get to me"! Edward says. Edward starts to trail off and pace back and fourth in front of Jim "You know when I was younger, I use to kill animals to see what thier insides looked like, but I always been rather curious about people, maybe Ill dissect you Jim" Edward says pionting the knife at the tip of Jims stomach. "See im a little crazy, and OSwald is too if ou havent noticed it yet" Edward explains as he starts to push the knife into Jims stomach. 

"It doesnt have to be this way Ed, you can get help" Jim says. "Oh Jim, Im already on meds, I am just choosing not to behave myself, even on them though Im a psycho regardless" Edward says. Suddenly Edward phone start buzzing in his pocket. "Darn, give me a moment please" Edward says walking away for the minute and awnser the call. "Yes Oswald something you need help with"? Edward says with a smile. "Oh yes, about lunch, I might be a tad bit late" he says. "What am I doing? Redrum Mij" Edward says. "You dont want me to Redrum Mij?" Edward asks. "Look I have to go ill call you when im done, im at Senaca and east 178889" Edward hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. "That was Oswald, he doesnt want me to kill you" Edward says. "Why not listen" Jim says. "Oh Jim, I gone off on my own tagent, We are not playing in Oswalds court anymore" Edward says. "You are crazier then he is" Jim says. "Yeah, I probobly am, but he likes keeping me so I wont leave him, we will go off the deep end together" Edward says. "You need therapy" Jim says. "Oh I dont think the doctors can fix me" Edward says. 

"Now, where were we" Edward says putting his knife to Jims stomach again and suddenly Oswald comes bursting through the doors. "How did you get here so fast"? Edward asks. "It doesnt matter! Ed stop! Please dont do this" Oswald pleeds. "Oswald? I thought you would be happy, he is going to snitch on us" Edward says. Oswald looks at Jim "Jim just let it go, ill end this if you do" Oswald says. "Fine, but you better not do it again" Jim says. Edward cuts free Jim and Jim runs off. 

Oswald Pov:

Oswald walks up to Edward and gives him a hug. Edward smiles and places an arm around Oswald. "Dont kill any of our freinds Ed" Oswald pleeds. "Our freinds? Are we sharing then"? Edward asks looking down at Oswald. "Here I thought you didnt share anything" Edward says to him. Oswald looks up "Well you make me a better person" Oswald says to him. "Oswald" Edward says to him. "Yes, Edward"? Oswald asks. "Do you think I need therapy"? Edward asks him. "Why Edward"? Oswald asks. "I kind of think I do" Edward says to him. "No, they will take you away from me" Oswald says. "Oswald there is something I didnt want to tell you" Edward says. "What is it Ed"? OSwald asks looking up at him. "I have schizophrenia" he says to him. "I take meds for them, but I dont always take them since they give me nightmares, I kind of mentioned that before but I didnt go into details" Edward says. "It doesnt matter, I still your freind Edward, you are mine" Oswald says clinging to Edward. "Oswald im too crazy, I dont deserve freinds, I ruin everything" Edward says to him. "Eddy stop, we are going back to class okay"? Oswald says. "Okay Oswald" Edward says as Oswald drags him to the car and Oswald drives off. "I love you Eddy" Oswald says. "I love you more Oswald" Eddy says.


	26. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward starts going to therapy, and Police start questioning people about the disappearance of these four people.

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald had three hours before his next class and he decided to come talk to the club Edward worked at. It was the same bartender working the bar. Oswald came down and sat down at the bar. The Bartender smiles and looks at him "Well hey cutey" he says with a smile. Oswald knew he recognized him. The Bartender had his hair combed back, and had a pink long sleeve shirt and black vest on. "You are Edwards fella ain't you"? he asks with a smile. Oswald nods at him. "I was surprised he volunteered to stay home today, he usually super excited about work, something up with him lately"? the man asks Edward. "Some other students were messing with us and Edward reacted and now he feels guilty about it" Oswald explains. 

"Oh yes, he said it was about some female that wouldn't quit bothering him" the bartender says nodding. The Bartender puts his elbow on the counter and puts his chin in his palm and lays the other hand against the counter. "Give me all the juicy details sweety" he says to Oswald. "I cant go into detail, just I worried about his current state" Oswald tells him. "Well, whatever you tell me about, I swear I wont tell, even if its murder" the man says winking. Oswald eyes widen "Have people told you about murder before" Oswald asks. "You know the local mob members come here all the time, we just dont share what isnt our business" The bartender says with a shrug. 

"Ed, hurt them but they had been harassing us and now they are no longer a problem" Oswald explains. "Well if he did do something, he can probably get away with a self-defense pleed, as that sounds like what it might have been" the bartender explains. "You know, we all love having Eddy working here, hes a very sweet guy" the bartender says to him. The bartender hair was blonde in a pompadour kind of style. "What is your name"? Oswald asks. "Oh, its Dewey" he says to him. "Would you be willing to come talk to him later"? Oswald asks. "Oh, Edward? Oh I would love to" he says with a smile. 

"Oh and dont worry I wont steal him from you" the bartender says winking at Oswald. Oswald scowls at the remark. The bartender starts laughing "Well, Edward wasnt wrong when he said you didn't have much of a humor" he remarks. "I I do too"! Oswald argues back. "Prove it" the bartender says looking at Oswald "Tell me a joke" the bartender says. Oswald trys to think for a minute "Why did the tomato blush?" Oswald asks. "Why?" the bartender says. "Because it saw the salad dressing" Oswald says. The bartender laughs "Okay, that was a good joke" the Bartender says. "I get off at 6" he says. "Where is your guys dorm"? the Bartender asks him. "117th room on the third floor, in the eagle dorms" Oswald says. "Edward ditched class today" Oswald says. "Oh, wont he get in trouble" the Bartender asks. "Well if you miss too many classes, teacher can kick you out, I was going to try and go pick up his homework for him" Oswald says. "I going to check on Eddy" Oswald says. "Wait Oswald"! the bartender says. Oswald turned around "Take good care of him, he cares a lot about you" the bartender says. Oswald nods and smiles "Of course". 

Oswald walks to his black Saturn with the license plate "Oswald's" and drives back to the school and parks the car in the parking lot. He goes to all of Edwards classes and asks for Eds homework and walk back to the dorm. He walks to the dorm. He wiggles the door not and its unlocked, so he opens it and goes in. However he sees no sign of Eddy. He sets the papers on the desk, which was a pile of assignment for Eds classes. "Eddy? Are you in here"? Oswald starts investigating the room and the bathroom and still does not see Ed. So he lays down on the bottom bunk and sighs. "Where could he be"? Oswald says with a sigh. An hour later the door opens and Edward walks in. He is fully dressed and wearing a short sleeve, white collared button up, and long blue jeans fitted, and brown boots and his oversized glasses. His hair is combed back. "O Osawald" Edward says with a smile. 

Oswald gets up from the bed walks over to him "Where did you go"? Oswald asks. "I Im sorry I been acting not myself lately, I went to the doctor" Edward says to him. "What for"? Oswald asks. "Th-therapy, and to ask the doctor to change my dosage of medication" Edward says. "Are you okay? You didn't tell them about the murder did you"? Oswald asks him. "N No, just about Isabella and the kidnapping" Edward says to him. "What did they tell you" Oswald asks. Edward wraps his arms around Oswald and hugs him. Oswald is stunned and hugs him back. "Ed"? Oswald asks curiously. "Dont ever leave me Oswald, I dont want you to go" Edward says. "Eddy, why do you think im leaving you? You are my best friend" Oswald says. "Therapist says I have deep-rooted abandonment issues" Ed tells Oswald. Suddenly there are three knocks on the door. 

Oswald goes and opens the door to see a hefty looking gentlemen with a mustache standing there. Oswald read the badge which read M.Gordon and it was a cut with a all black uniform, and police cap. "I would like to speak with you gentlemen" the man asks. "M.Gordy, are you related to James Gordon by chance"? Oswald asks. "James Gordon is my nephew" the Cop says. "May I ask what this is concerning"? Oswald asks. "The disapperence of Tim, Kristen, Isabella, and Arnold" the man says. "We would like a lawyer before we are willing to speak with you" Oswald says slamming the door shut and locking it. "Are you allowed to shut the door on an officer"? Edward asks. "Unless he has a warrant, or gets us a lawyer, we dont have to do anything" Oswald says. "I should just give myself up" Edward says. "Edward if you give yourself up I am never speaking to you as long as you live" Oswald says. Edward frown "But Oswald"? Edward says. "Edward, I am not letting you go, no matter what happens" Oswald says to him. "Are we clear"? Oswald says to him. "Okay" Edward nods. 

Dewey Pov: 

Dewey is working as a bartender, it is about 4 when an officer walks into the club and comes up to the bar. Dewey is drying out a glass with a rag and glances over. Then he turns his head and smiles "My, My, My so what are the boys in blue doing in here, come for some entertainment officer? I sure we can get a special treat for a couple of officers, you come alone"? he asks with a smirk. "Im here on business" the officer tells him. Dewey put the glass in the rack and then stands up straight and says "So, what can I help you with"? he says with a pleasent smile. "Does someone named Edward Nashton aka Ed Nygma work here" the officer. 

"Why yes he does, what interest is there in dear old Eddy"? the bartender asks. "What can you tell me about him"? the officer asks. "Well, hes cute, hes a real sweetheart, he only been here a few weeks and everyone adores him, He is also gay and dating his room mate, and he said there was some woman harrasing him" Dewey says. "He is dating Oswald cobblepot" the Officer asks. "Yes, that what his name was, Oswald is rather serious, clingy, doesnt like sharing him" Dewey explains. "What was this issue with the female, and what was her name"? The Officer asks. "I think he said her name was Isebella, I did also see a blonde female come in here looking for him a few times when he was not on shift. She was very insistant on dating him but he told her several times he wouldnt and she just wouldnt let up" Dewey explains. "How old are you Dewey"? the cop asks. "Oh me? Well im 23 officer" he says. "Anything else you want to know"? Dewey asks. "Has he told you anything he wouldnt want others to hear"? the police asks. "No, honestly most of the time he talks about Oswald, and Oswald just talks about him, its really hard to seperate those two" Dewey says. "That will be all, thank you for cooraperating" the Officer says. "Want a free drink Officer"? Dewey asks him. "No, I must be going" the Officer says as he leaves the bar. 

Dewey waits till the man exits the bar and makes a call. "Hello, Edward its Dewey, yes from the club, There is a cop asking questions about you. I didnt tell him anything too reluvant but you better watch your back, if you end up in court for something I will be more then happy to deffend you though, good luck" Dewey says hanging up the phone and dropping it in his pocket. Another guest comes and sits at the bar, Dewey smiles and says "Hello sir! What can I get you"? he asks with a smile. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward gets a call on his phone, which was on the desk. He walks over and picks it up. "Hello? Dewey? From the club? The Cop was just here" Edward says. Edward hangs up the phone and shoves it in his pocket and looks at Oswald. "The cop is going around questioning people" Edward says. "See, he is going to go after James, I knew I should have killed him" Edward says. "James wouldnt tell on you, he promised not to Ed" Oswald says. "Whats going to happen if this goes to court? Im on medication, no one is going to believe me" Edward says. "Ed, she kidnapped and tortured you" Oswald says. "There is no bodies, they cant trace it back to you" Oswald says. "Thats right, but maybe they will be able to make a circumstancial case out of this" Edward says. "Are you going back to class tomorrow"? Oswald asks. "Yes" Edward says to Oswald. "Were my teachers upset I missed"? Edward asks. "They were auctually very understanding" Oswald says to him. "What if they throw me in the crazy house" Edward says. "I am not letting them put you in a mental hospital" Oswald says to him. 

Jim Pov: 

Jim is in a sports jersey and shorts and music is playing and Harvey is smoking a ciggarete. There are three knocks on the door. Jim says "Ill get it" and gets up from his bed and walks over and opens the door. "Uncle Melvin"? Jim says and smiles. "Ay there boy how you been"? his uncle says with a smile and hugs Jim. Jim says "Its great to see you" as he steps back "But why are you here"? Jim asks. "Im here about Edward Nashton otherwise known as Ed Nygma" the Cop says. Jim frowns "What do you want to know about him for"? Jim asks. "We believe he might know something about the disappearance of four other students" he says. "Oh, that doesnt sound good" Jim says. "So, what happened that night"? the man asks. "Well, apparently Isabella had thought of some scheme to try and win Edwards heart, but humilating Oswald. "They shoved Oswald naked into the mascot costume, and shoved in a comb of honey, he was gagged so he couldnt call out for help. The crowd though he was performing but he was trying to escape the costume and he did, but then came out onto the field naked. Tim and Arnold dumped a gallon of honey on Oswald and put feathers in the half time pinata and Oswald ran off. I told the crowd I quit the game, and then there was a huge riot, and they tied the three onto the football post" Jim explains. "Apparently, Isabella also kidnapped Edward and was torturing him but he said he beat her, took her car keys and escaped back to campus, I later freed the three and they ran off. Honestly I wouldnt be suprised if some of the angry students in the crowd decided to do something to them, everyone was pissed" Jim says. "So, where was Edward after that"? they asks. "Thompkins said he showed up at the dorm and Oswald had just gotten out of the shower" Jim explains. 

The Cop nods and sighs. "Jim, who do you think was the real victem here"? the cop asks. "Well, I cant say Oswald and Edward werent and I think Edward is still dealing with the stress of the incident, Oswald seems to be coping better." Jim explains. "Edwards been very on edge since the incident" Jim says. "Why do you think that is"? the Cop asks. "Well, Isabella wanted to seperate him and Oswald, and him and Oswald are very attached to each other, I think Ed was afraid of losing something he cared about" Jim explains. "Did Edward have issues with Isabella in the past"? the Cop asks. "Yes, often, everyone on the football and cheerleading team knew she was harrasing him and Edward, and I think she threatened to hurt Ed and Oswald a few times. Isabella was a little unwell" Jim explains. "If this goes to court, would you be willing to back up Edward" the man asks. "Wait, this is going to court? Did you already arrest Ed"? Jim asks. "No, I just wondering how much faith you have in this freind of yours James" he says. "Ed isnt a bad guy" James says to the cop.


	27. I did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward confesses.

Edward Pov: 

Edward being guilt-stricken comes to the police and tells him that he did it. He tell them that he killed the four people but he doesn't know where the bodies are and he left them in the warehouse. He tells the police Oswald didnt know about it and that he only told him half the story. Edward ends up arrested and is taken away in the cop car and taken down to the police station for holding. He is told he gets one phone call. He decides to call Oswald, and Oswald that night had already noticed Edward has gone missing. Edward is standing in the prison cell in a blue short sleeve dickie shirt with a black bowtie and long black pants and black shines shoes and his oversized glasses. He decides to call Oswald. Oswald picks up his cell, as he awnser every phone call he gets. 

Phone call  
Oswald: Yes, hello? This is Oswald  
Edward: Oswald, its Ed, im sorry but..  
Oswald: EDWARD? Where are you? Why are you not home?  
Edward: Oswald, I confessed, im so sorry  
Oswald: To what? Why? Where are you?  
Edward: Im in a holding cell  
Oswald: Are you going to Jail?  
Edward: I dont know, they said im going to be held here till next Saturday  
Oswald: Bail?  
Edward: Bail is 900$  
Oswald: Edward, I dont want to lose you  
Edward: I just.. I felt bad  
Oswald: Ill be there in 10 minutes  
Phone call ended on Oswalds part 

Edward sighs and escorted back to the cell. Oswald walks into the jail 10 minutes later and comes up to cell Edward is standing in. "Edward, what happened"? he asks. "I felt bad, so I confessed. I know it was stupid and now we are never going to see each other ever again" Edward says. "They told me I have a court date next week" Oswald says. "Do you need bail money"? Oswald asks. "I can pay bail" Edward says. "Are you going to" Oswald says. "Maybe I deserve to rot in prison" Edward says. Oswald yells at Edward "Don't you dare say that! Stop being a mope and think about someone beside yourself! What about me! You are not leaving me! We made a deal and you are not backing out of it now you big idiot"! Edward looks at him "Just, forget about me" Edward says. "Eddy"... Come here" Oswald says. Edward walks closer to the bars and Oswald slaps him across the face. "Quit being stupid! I care about you"! Oswald says. "Give them the bail money, or I will im taking you home" Oswald says to him. Edward does as he is told. "Officer, I would like to pay bail" Edward says and he reaches into his pocket and takes out a bunch of ones and hands it to the man. "There should be 1000 there" Eddy says. The Officers eyes widen as he walks over and takes the ones from him. "Why do you have so many loose bills on hand" The Officer says. "Im a stripper" Eddy says plainly. "Are you being serious"? the Officer asks. "Yes, I work at Big Gay Als" Edward says. Edward smiles "Anymore questions" he says. Officer shakes his head "No, you are free to go" he says opening the door and letting Edward out. 

Edward walks out with Oswald. They both walk to the black car and Edward gets in the passenger seat. "Are you upset with me"? Edward asks looking over Oswald once they are both in the car. Oswald had just put the keys in the ignition. He noticed Oswald was in all black. A black button up, his coat with a fur collar, long black pants, black pointed shoes and a black bowtie. "No, im not" Oswald says looking over at him. "I was just concerned" Oswald says. "Edward, I worried about you" Oswald says to him. Oswald starts driving the car and then pulls into an empty parking lot. "Why did you stop here"? Edward asks curiously. Suddenly Oswald lips are pressed against Edwards. Edward is shocked, but closes his eyes and kisses back wrapping his arms around Oswalds back. Oswalds arms are around Edwards neck as they kiss each other passionatly. Edward pulls back and says "W What was that for"? Edward asks. "I might not see you again, lets make our last week together count" Oswald says as he continues kissing Edward. Edward whispers in Oswalds ears "Want to go to the back" and Oswald laughs and says "O Okay Eddy" he says as they climb over into the back seat. 

Day in Court: 

Edward Pov:

Edward is on trail and Oswald is brought as a character witness. Edward was offered a lawyer but he said he wanted to speak on his own behalf. Everyone sits down and Edward and Oswald sit on a table together. Edward had a few people who were willing to speak about what a good person Edward was. "Edward, you said you are going to speak on your own behalf" he says. "Yes, your honor" he says. "Edward would you be so kind as to take the stand" he says. Edward gets on the stand. "Please tell the court what happened" the man says. "Well... I met Oswald the first day of school, he didnt want a freind, but I was persistant on winning his freindship, we eventually became freinds and started to protect each other, there was a saturday morning where Oswald took a test and so I waited for him, I decide to have breakfast and was sitting at one of the tables. I didnt really have freinds other then Oswald at this piont. 

That was when a blonde girl had decided to come onto me. I told her I couldnt and she asked why. I told her I belong to someone, I promised a freind I wouldnt have other freinds or date. She was upset with this. Isabella was Kristens Twin Sister, and previously I had gotten a punch to the nose for speaking to Kristen, Kristen was dating Arnold and Kristen thought I was creepy. I invited Isabella to come over and told her I would be her freind and she egged on Oswald and called us freaks, said our relationship was wierd. After that she tried several times to try and come onto me even though both me and Oswald told her I was not interested and after all the members on the football and cheerleading squad told her to stop it." Edward explains.

I later ended up becoming friends with most of the football team and started making other freinds. Isabella though still wanted me. She devised a plan with Tim, Arnold and Kristen to humilate Oswald, and kidnap me. So she pulled a stunt to make Oswald look foolish and locked me up in a location, and tortured and beat me till I said I loved her, I convinced her to untie me and beat her with a bat. I later came back to the school and saw the other three on campus. I demanded told me where Oswald was. Kristen said he prank had already been finished and they said the crowd was rioting and threw fruit at them. I shot a electric net launcher at them and dragged the three back to the car. I was carrying the luancher and the bat, which were taken from the location Isabella tortured me at. I tied them all to electric chairs I build with the material laying around and I shocked them to death and left the bodies and came back to the dorm room to find Oswald. I assumed he was out of the shower as his hair was damp" Edward said. 

"You may sit back in your seat Mister Nashton" The judge says. Edward sits down next to Oswald. "Oswald will you come up and tell us about your freind Oswald" they say. "Edward is one of the most thoughtful, considerate people I ever known. I told him I didnt deserve freinds when we first met. He said it didnt matter what I deserved since he wanted to be friends with me. Edward has a more likable personality then my own I think, but I never really liked people. I know he probobly did out of anger, fear and frustration but honestly those four had been bullying us from the start. I really dont have any sympathy for any of them, and I dont think Edward or any of us deserve to go to jail for what happened after what they did to us"! Oswald says looking at the Judge. 

The Judge says "Oswald what did they do to you"? they ask. "They stripped me down to my underwear, cuffed my hands behind my back, they gagged me with a rubber ball, and shoved me in the mascot suit and dropped a honey comb with bees on it in the suit. They left me in the shed till half time started, which felt like forever" Oswald says. "Kristen removed my head and dropped the key in and put the head back and pushed me forward and I walked towards the field. I tried to uncuff my cuffs while wiggling around since I was being stung so badly. The crowd thought it was a act. When I finally managed to escape I was naked, so Tim and Arnold dumped a bunch of honey on me and than a bunch of feather fell. I ran off after that and Jim Gordon came looking for me. I asked him if he had found Edward, as we realized in the morning something had happened to him" Oswald says. Oswald stands up slamming his hands on the table "If you convict my friend of murder I going to slit your throat Judge, and you will regret ever picking this stupid occupation, I would have slit thier throats myself if Edward hadnt gotten them, those rotten scum deserved to DIE! and so DOES EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS GOD DAMN WORLD I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL"! 

The Judge hits the hammer down three time "Order! ORDER! Get this man out of my court at once"! Two men come and grab Oswald. "Dont you touch me you worthless insects"! Oswald says as he struggles and they drag him out of the court. Edward puts his hand on his head and sighs "Im doomed" he says. The doors suddenly fly open "Suprise! Can I crash this court case, id like to speak as a character witness" a very familiar blonde walks into the room. Wearing a bright oarnge button up with a purple tie, and green slacks and black pionted shoes walks in. "Dewey"? Edward says looking back. "Who might you be"? the Judge asks. "Oh, im Dewey, im one of Eddys Coworkers" He says with a smile. Dewey looks around "So, did Oswald speak yet"? Dewey asks. "He just got kicked out" Edward says. "Oh, of course he did" Dewey says. "At least you know he cares enough to come" Dewey says as he sits next to Edward. "Dewey" The judge says. "Yes, your honor" he says looking at the judge. "Come up and tell me about Edward" they say. "Oh, it would be my pleasure, your honor" he says with a goofy grin as he walks up to the stand and sits down. 

"So, Eddy is adorable and really so is Oswald and they just love each other so much" he says to the judge. "Isnt young love sweet" he says looking at the judge. "Is this going somewhere"? The judge asks. "Right, Edward is one of the sweetest people I ever met, everyone at the bar loves him, and that little boyfreind of his you just kicked out is very possesive, he doesnt get along with people but seems to tolerate them for the sake of Edward, I honestly dont even think Oswald likes me very much. Edward is very freindly, and seems to be very helpful and considerate of others. I cant imagine him hurting someone, but he is very protective of Oswald. Those two are so drawn to each other, its honestly kind of hard to seperate them, and at work a majority of what Ed talks about is Oswald." Dewey say. "That will be all, please sit down" the judge says. Dewey sits next to Edward. Edward sighs looking at Dewey "Between your nonsense and Oswalds viscous outburst I not sure whats worse" Edward says. Dewey laughs "What are freinds for" he says with a bright smile. 

"Anyone else want to speak as a character witness" she says. Jim Gordon stands up "I will" he says. Edward looks at him "Jim?" Edward says. Jim walks up to the stand "Edward is a great guy, I sure he had a reason for what he did, he helps me with my homework and we study together, he was even my partner in my history class, Edward is a good person and a good freind, and I know that above anything he is scarred of losing those he cares about. I dont think he would react so harshly without being unwisley provoked. Please dont send him to prison" Jim says. "Jim you are Captian of the football team and school quarterback" The Judge asks. "Yes I am" Jim says. "Did you have any idea Edward took anyone at the time" Jim says. "I didnt, all I know is that, Oswald was pranked, the football crowd was ready to hurt the three, and Oswald ran off and Ed was still missing" Jim says. "Thats enough, please go sit back in your seat" the Judge says. Jim sits down. 

The Jury stands up and one of the people speaks "Your honor we would like a break so we can agree on a verdict" she says. "Request granted, 20 minute recess" the Judge says hitting thier hammer. 

20 minute later: 

After 20 minutes everyone comes back. The jurs and everyone comes back. "Do you have a verdict"? the Judge asks. "We do, we believe the deffendent is not guilty, we believe in this exstrodinary circumstance they believed thier actions made sense as to prevent more attacks, bullying or otherwise harrasment, and we do not believe they should be convicted for murder" they says. The judge looks at Edward. "It looks like you got lucky Mister Nashton" the Judge says. "I find the deffendent not guilty, but I will require you spend a week in the mental ward, and will have to reguarly attend therapy sessions and be monitered for a month afterward. Case dismissed" the judge hit thier hammer. 

Edward is in complete shock "Im not going to Jail"! Dewey excitidly hugs Edward "Oh goody! That means you can still work at the club! and Oswald is going to be so so happy!" he says. Jim walks down from the stand and puts his hand on Edward shoulder and smiles. "I thought, why Jim"? Edward asks. "I realized, youre too good of a guy for Jail, you deserve to be happy" Jim says and walks out of the court room. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald is sitting angrily, arms crossed, up against the wall. Jim sees Oswald as he walks out and walks up to him. "Hey, what you think you are doing insulting the judge" Jim says. Oswald growls "He was an idiot, just like everyone else" Oswald says. "I only like Edward" Oswald says. Jim luaghs "You made that painfully clear, you big hot head" Jim laughs. Jim scruffs his hair "Eds not going to prison, so there is something to smile about" Jim tells him. Oswald expression changes to shock and he unfolds his arm. "What? He isnt"? Oswald says. "They said it was extrodinary circumstance" Jim says. "Really"? Oswald says as his face changes into a smile. "but im your freind too idiot" Jim says punching Oswald on the shoulder. 

Jim waves and starts to walking towards the Exit of the building. Oswald rubs his arm and sees Edward walk out. "E Edward"! Oswald says as he runs up to Ed and hugs him. Edward wraps his arm around Oswald and hugs him. "Im not leaving after all" Edward says with a smile. He pushes Oswald back and puts his hand on his shoulder "You need to learn to control your temper" Edward says looking down at Oswald. "I I know... but" Oswald frowns. "Dont but.. You know im right" Edward says. "O Okay Eddy" Oswald says. Edward kisses him on the head softly. Oswald smiles and Edward hugs his head to his chest rubbing his fingers through Oswald hair. Oswald has his arms around Edwards back. "I guess fate wanted us together, and nothing will change it" Edward says. "You are right Eddy" Oswald says to him. "This is fate" Oswald says. 

Then out of the court room comes Dewey who is dancing rolling his arms and comes up to Ed and Oswald saying "Aw, you two love birds having a moment" he says with a smile. "Come on lets go party! Just got away with murder, and got off scott free! That is something to celebrate about"! he says throwing his arms in the air "Woo! Eddy,Eddy Eddy!" Dewey says dancing as he starts heading towards the exit. Oswald looks up at Ed pulling away "Hes a bigger dork then you" Oswald says. Edward laughs "I know, lets go home" Edward says. "Oh, come on you guys you should be more happy! Why am I the only one" Dewey says as they all start walking towards the exit.


	28. Are we going to home coming?

It is a month after the disappearance of the four members. However a lot of the school was not upset over the disappearance of the people, as they found what they did to Oswald mean-spirited, and Jims speech really hammered that home. It seemed that after a month things went back to how they were. The football team had try out for new football members and a new cheerleader for the cheerleading squad at the end of the week. 

Oswald Pov:

Edward and Oswald were walking down the hall way together. They were going to have lunch together and decided to make a cut through the main hall. There are several people in the halls doing various things. It was a Monday, the first day in February. A guy comes up to Oswald and says "Hey Penguin! How's it hanging"! He says as he puts out his hand for a high five. Oswald sighs and puts his hand out for a highfive with a scowl on his face. Edward looks down at Oswald as they walk. "I hate this stupid nickname everyone is giving to me" Oswald says in absolute annoyance. "I dont want to keep reliving my humiliation" Oswald says. "What if they called you Mister, like Mister President"! Edward says with a smile. Oswald looks up at Edward who has a smile on his face. 

Edward looks down at him. "Ed, I dont see how you think that is helping" Oswald says. Edward frowns "Im sorry" he says. Oswald cant help but want to smile at Edwards saddened face. Oswald sighs and looks forward. "I hate you" Oswald says. Edward laughs "Oh, are we back to that again? I thought you were done with showing me your love through hate" Edward says to him. "Oh shut up, I can hate you sometimes, you know I care underneath" Oswald says. "What did you make for lunch"? Oswald asks Edward. Ed smiles "Tuna" Edward says stretching out the U when he says it. "Your favorite" Edward add. "Oswald"? Edward asks. "Yes, Ed"? Oswald asks as they reach the door for the exit and Oswald pushes it open as they walk out. 

"A Are you still going with me to the Homecoming dance"? Edward asks. "O Oh" Oswald says as he looks back at Ed. "So you still want that to happen" Oswald asks. Edward just nod as they turn to face each other. "Fine, I guess since I promised you" Oswald says with a sigh. Edwards face lights up as he wraps Oswald into a tight hug. Oswald caught off guard is pulled into Edward arms. "Thank you so much Oswald"! Edward says excitedly. Edward lets go of him. "Oh! we should wear matching outfits!" Edward says excitidly. "No, that would be awful" Penguin says. Edward frowns "Why not"? Edward says. "No, wear your own color, im wearing all black" Oswald says. "You should wear a little color, what about a purple bowtie" Edward says. "Fine" Oswald says. "What color should I wear"? Edward asks. "Green" Oswald says. "You like green dont you" Oswald says. Edward nods "I do yes" he says with a smile. 

They find the bench outside the library and sit down. Suddenly they here someone shout "Heya boys"! and both Edward and Oswald inch foward to see what it was. Its was Dewey in a white button up, a pink tie, and black pants and shoes. He walks over "How you two doing"? he says with a smile. Edward is not unhappy to see him but wondering what he is doing here. Edward raises a brow "Why are you here Dewey" Edward says. "Can I sit with ya"? he asks. Edward rolls his eyes and skoots over. Oswald watches Dewey curiously. "So you guys always eat lunch together" he asks. "Yes" Edward says. Edward takes out a sandwich and hands it to Oswald, which he got from his bag. "You guys share lunch"? Dewey asks. "Yes, since we live together, sometimes I make it, sometimes he does" Edward says. "How long have you been doing this"? Dewey asks curiously. "Since we became freinds" Edward says. "You two are wierdly close arnt you?" Dewey remarks. "Anyways, there is a piont I am here, I am having a birthday party, in three weeks, on sunday! I would very much like for you two to come" Dewey says and hands them both a card. Edward and Oswald take the card and shove it in thier bags. Dewey smiles and walks hugs Edward and then Oswald and walks away "Toodles"! he says as he walks away. "That guy is a real fruitloop" Oswald says. Edward laughs looking at Oswald. 

They finish their lunch and when they are done. "So, what are we going as"? Edward asks as Oswald and Edward start walking. "What do you mean Edward"? Oswald asks. "Well, are we going as friends, dates, boyfriends, or" Edward stops and looks at Oswald. "I well" Oswald suddenly feels awkward. Oswald stops walking and looks at Edward. "Perhaps".. Oswald puts his hand on Eds arm. "Ill let you decide" Oswald says looking at Oswald with a smile. Edward smiles and puts his hand on Oswald cheek and looks into his eyes. Oswald grabs Edward hand and looks into his eyes "Well, Im feeling generous" Oswald says. 

"Well, id like to show you off as my perfect boyfriend, but I think maybe just saying you are my date will work" Edward says with a smile and leans in kissing Oswald softly on the lips. Edward smiles pulling back and grabs Oswald by the hand and runs out the door way and yanks Oswald with him "E Edward! Where are you..." Edward find an empty hidden hall between the classways and shoves Oswald up against the wall. "E Ed not so rough" Oswald says. Edward leans in kissing Oswald deeply, Oswald arm pinned against the wall. Oswald moans into the kiss and shuts his eyes and Oswald and Edward sit there kissing up against the wall for about 20 minute before Edward pulls back. "Shit, we are going to be late to class" Oswald says. Edward laughs "I dont really care" Edward says smiling with a laugh. "Remind me to punch you later" Oswald says. Edward wraps his arms around Oswald pulling him close to him, his head against Oswald head hanging over Oswald shoulder. "I cant help it, your so cute and I love you so much" Edward says. "I I am not cute" Oswald says back to him, placing his hands on Oswald back. "Oh yes you are, when your having a fit, when you insult me, when you always seem to be in a bad mood but I can always do stuff and you protest but never stop me. I love everything about you Oswald" Edward says. "Edward I dont deserve you at all, but I happy I met you" Oswald says. Oswald steps back and Edward loosens his grip. "Lets hurry now" Oswald says. 

Jim Pov: 

Jim and Harvey are hanging around outside their classroom and talking. They see Ed walk up to them. Jim looks up at Edward and smiles. "Hello Jim" Edward says happily. Edward smiles and gives Jim a stack of papers. "Whats this"? Jim asks. "Its notes, you always copy mine and I know Harvey copys off you despite niether of you know what your doing, so I just made copys" Edward says with a smile. "Thanks Ed" Jim says. "No problem, lets get to class shall we" Edward says with a smile as he walks into the classroom and Jim and Harvey follow him. Harvey looks at Jim "Are we that predictable"? Harvey asks Jim. Jim shrugs "I guess we are" he says. They all sit down and wait for the teacher to start speaking. The teacher says "I am doing a group project, Jim, Harvey and Eddy you three are partners" the teacher says. Harvey and Jim looked at Edward and Edward simply smiled. Despite Jim and Harveys lack of brains the three of them made a rather effective team when they were made to do work. Edward usually did the technical aspect, Harvey handled the arts and craft portion and Jim usually did the report. Jim was auctually very good at writing papers, and reports and was extremly detailed. However oddly in things like math, and basically anything else Jim was a complete mess. Edward found it really curious. 

After her class Barbara was determined to see Jim. She was wearing a sexy red dress today and red heals and had her hair curled. She smiles as she walks up to the class she knows Jim and Harvey are at and after Jim, Harvey and Edward walks out she walks up to Jim. "Hey Jim" She says with a smile. "Oh?.. Hi Barbara" Jim says awkwardly. "So Jim, we going to the dance together, I want to show you off" She says grabbing her arm around Jims neck. "Oh, yeah sure" he says. "What you gonna wear, cowboy" she says to him. "I I dont know" Jim says. Barbara looks over at Ed and says "I suppose you dont have a date geek?" she asks. Edward smiles "Oh no, I was smart, I reserved a date since the beginning of the school year" Edward says beaming with pride. Harvey looks over at Ed "Is it Oswald" Harvey asks. Edward perks up "Yes"! he says happily. "You really asked a guy to the dance"? Harvey asks. Edward frowns and looks at Harvey "Well why not? He was the only one I knew at that piont, and if I reserve a date early, I dont have to bother finding one later" Edward says. Harvey luaghs "You two are a bunch of gaybos" Harvey says. Edward frowns "It doesnt matter if we are" Edward says. Barbara sees all this and laugh and says "You three are so cute together" she says. "The Nerd" she looks at Ed, and than at Jim "The Jock" and then looks at Harvey "The mess" she says. "Oh Jimmy, how about we pick out outfits together tommorow"! she suggests. "We can also take Harvey, and Eddy to go shopping" she says. "Oh by the way, Ill pay for all of it" She says smiling at Harvey and Edward. 

Harvey speaks up "I am probobly not going to go" Harvey says. "Oh, poo why not Harvs" Barbara says letting go of Jim and walking up to Harvey. "Dances are not my style, plus I dont have a date" Harvey says. "How about Thompkins? I bet I can convince her, I know for a fact she doesnt have anyone to go with" Barbara says. Harvey sighs "I guess, only if Jims going though" Harvey says. "He has to go hes the quarter back, and hes my boyfreind, so he has to take me"! Barbara says. Barbara walks over to Eddy and puts her hands behind her back "Would you and your date like to come Eddy" she says sweetly. "I I uhm... I I would have to ask him" Ed says awkwardly. "I dont know if he will want to go" Edward says. "Im sure you can convince him!" She says "Come on! It will be fun"! she says to him. Harvey laughs "Good luck getting Oswald to do anything with us, hes a bit anti sociol" Harvey says. "So why does he tolerate Ed"? Barbara asks. "Well, it was luck, hes my room mate, he kind of has to, and he realized he likes my company" Edward says. "So is it true what I hear about you and him"? Barbara asks. "What did you hear about us"? Edward asks. "I heard you were convicted of murder and got off, and you and Oswald are dating" she says. "Oh, well... He is my boyfreind" Edward says. "I was convicted of murder" Edward also adds. "So, when did you two start dating"? Barbara asks. "I think three weeks after school started" Edward says. 

Clothes shopping for the Big Dance: 

Oswald Pov:

Edward had convinced Edward to come clothes shopping with Barbara, Jim, Harvey and Thompkins. Oswald walks into the location with Edward by his side and looks around. He scans around the store and there is fancy clothes everywhere. There are people shopping being of various age groups and incomes. He personally is wearing a white long sleeve button up, long black ironed pants and his black shined boots and his hair combed up in the back and a black bowtie. Edward was wearing a dark green button up, brown slacks and pennyloafers. Barbara told them to meet at the girls changing room counter so Edward and Oswald walk over and wait. "I cant believe you convinced me to come to this" Oswald says crossing his arms. Edward pushes him on the arm lightly "Come on dont be like like that" Edward says with a smile. "I dont like meeting new people" Oswald says. "You never do, but its good for you" Edward says. 

"I suppose, James isnt that bad" Oswald says. Barbara walks up to the counter and sees Edward and Oswald "So you both came! Im so happy!" She says with a smile and puts out her hand to shake Oswald "Hi Im Barbara, its nice to meet you" she says with a smile. "My daddy owns an art musuem and im on the cheer squad" She says to him. Oswald shakes her hand and had an uninterested expression as he shook her hand "Nice to meet you, my name is Oswald" he says. Barbara smiles "Pleasure" she says. "Let me guess, Business major right"? she asks. "Yes" Oswald says. "Ed Im guessing is a science major" she says. "Correct" Oswald says. "Not the warm cuddly type are you Oswald?" Barbara asks with a laugh. "Not really" Oswald says to her with a forced smile. "You have a reputation for being extremly standoffish, but not your white knight here, hes such a freindly people person" Barbara says. "I suppose he is" Oswald says. "He can be very charming" Oswald says. "To know you two fought so hard to be together, its sweet" Barbara says with a smile. Oswald has a suspicous look on his face. "You are testing" Oswald says plainly. "I am yes" Barbara admits. "I think we might have a very simalar type of personality, I hope we can be freinds" Barbara says to Oswald. "You are a snake" Oswald says. "Ah, but so are you, I know your type" she says with a smirk. "I bite you know" OSwald says. "Well I bite harder" Barbara says. "Try me" Oswald says. Barbara laughs "Oh, I like you already" she says with a smile as she puts a hand on his cheek. "Bite me than little boy" Barbara says. Oswald grabs her hand "I will soon enough" Oswald says giving her a glare. 

Edward Pov:

Edward raises a brow watching those two interact. He knew they were playing with each other and it was like watching a cobra face off with a mangoose. Edward knew Barbara was just as shifty as Oswald seemed to be. Jim and Harvey walk up to them. Jim was wearing a tshirt that was white and jeans and brown boots. Harvey was wearing a black tshirt and black jeans and black hiking boots. Edward is relieved. "Jim! So happy to see you"! Edward says walking up to them. Edward shakes Jims hand with one hand and put the other on Jims shoulder and leans in whispering in Jims ear "I think Barbs and Oswald might try to kill each other" Edward steps back and smiles. Jims eyes widen and looks at Barbara. "Barbara I pretty sure Oswald has more bite, and less limits I wouldn't go peeving him off" Jim says. Barbara smiles "Of course" She says walking back next to Jim. "You two cats going at it?" Harvey comments. Edward steps back next to Oswald. Barbara smiles "So since everyone here lets pick out outfits! Me first"! Barbara says. "All you boys better be good judges" she says as she rushes to the dresses. Oswald, Ed, Harvey and Jim all follow after her. 

Barbara try on seven dresses. Jim bordely says "Sure" to all of them obviously not caring about what outfit she picks. Edward says she looks good in all of them. Harvey says to all of them that they are not her color or style. Oswald gives a valid critique for each dress saying they don't fit her figure, they don't fit her personality, or the color doesn't look good with her complexion which she appreciates. Finally on the seventh dress she says "Okay what do you boys think"? She says. "It compliments your figure, good with your complexion, brings out your eyes, you should go with this one" Oswald says. Edward smiles "You look lovely" he says. Harvey "Oswalds right it looks good" Harvey say. Jim nods "Sure" he says. 

Great who is next! How about Jim!" She says grabbing Jim and dragging him over to the suits and starts picking out outfits for him. They settle on a purple shirt with a blue checkered tie, long black pants and a black jacket. "Okay Next Harvey" and Harvey says "I can pick my own outfit thank you very much" he says. He ends up picking a tan button up, a brown jacket, brown pants and brown shined leather shoes and a yellow necktie. Barbara smiles okay "Who is next"! She says excitedly. "How about ED!" she says excitedly. Edward smiles "I already picked something out" he says with a smile. "Oh, I see, what is it" she says. 

Edward smiles and picks out a full tux outfit which is all green and has a green bowtie and goes to the changing room and comes out "So? How do I look"? he asks with a smile. Jim raises his brows "Thats a lot of green" Jim says. Harvey laughs "No" he says. Oswald smiles "It suits you" Oswald says. Barbara look at Oswald "How can you approve of this" she asks him. OSwald smiles "He looks wonderful in anything" he says. Barbara sighs "You would say that.... lovestruck boyfriend" She sighs in frustration. "Okay your turn Oswald"! BArbara says. Oswald looks in the Tux section and pick out an entirely dark blue Tux outfit and trys it on and comes out. Jim nods "Looking sharp" Jim says. Harvey gives a thumbs up "Looks good man" he says. Barbara nods "very classy" She says. Edward smiles "I like it" he says shyly. "Great! Lets get everything rung up"! Barbara says with a smile. Everyone changes back into their clothes and they leave the store.


	29. New freind Johnathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward makes a freind with someone in his class

Edward Pov:

Edward was freinds with people on the football team and with people at work and of course his room mate Oswald, but he never really made freinds with people in any of his classes. Today was tuesday and he walked into his chemistry class, and sat down in a seat. It was a small classroom with long desks going from front to back of class room. He always sat in the middle of the classroom. There was 12 rows with benches behind all of them. None of the rows reached to the end of the class room and were spaced in between so there was room to walk between and past desks. Even if someone sat by him no one really spoke to him. If they did it was usually something like "Can I borrow a pencil". Today though a student he didnt reconize came and sat next to him. He was about an inch taller then Edward, but much thinner and had very defined features like his cheek bones. 

He had large wireframed glasses, messy short dark brown hiar, a white button up, over it a dark brown burlap jacket. He was wearing long thin fitted black jeans and black hiking boots. He was carrying a brown leather satchel bag that hung over his shoulder. He puts his bag down and looked over at Edward and smiled. Edward looked back at him and smiled. "Im new" he says. Edward is amazed he is auctually talking to him and says "Well, I never seen you here before, but how did you come in so late in the year"? Edward asks. "Well, you see im not from this city, I was doing the classes online but recently moved and decided to do in person classes" he says to him. The taller thinner man puts out his hand to shake "My name, is Johnothan, its nice to meet you" he says with a smile. "My name is Edward" Edward shakes his hand. 

Johnothan pulls his hand back "So, do you have any freinds"? Johnothan asks him. "I am freinds with the football team, my roommate, and people at the club but not a lot of people in my classes" Edward says. "Perhaps we could be freinds" Johnothan says to him with a smile. "You want to be my freind" Edward says in suprise. "Well of course, means ill have someone to team up with when they force us to do annoying group projects" he says. "So Edward tell me, what made you want to do science"? he asks. "Oh, I like learning how things work" Edward says with a smile. "How about you" Edward says. "I find humans fanscinating creatures, im on a medical/phychatry major." Johnothan explains. 

"So, who would you say you are closest too"? Johnothan asks. "My roommate" Edward says. "How close are you"? Johnothan asks. "Very close" Edward says to him. "So about that freinds proposal, is that a no or a yes"? Johnothan asks him. "I would say yes, but Oswald might get jealous" Edward says. "Oh, who might Oswald be"? Edward asks. "My roommate" Edward says. Johnothan smiles "Id love to meet him" Johnothan says. "You would"? Edward says. "Yes, id love to see what he is like" Johnothan says. "If I get his blessing would that be a yes"? Johnothan asks. Edward is shocked and nods quickly "Y Yes it would, if you want you can come over tonight" Edward says. Johnothan smiles "Great, what time do you finish classes"? Johnothan says. 

"Usually at 7" Edward says. "Great, I usually off at 8, ill drop by then" Johnothan says with a smirk. "So, tell me what your room mate is like" Johnothan says. "Very possesive, antisociol, doesnt like people, he didnt want to even be my freind at first, but realized he liked my company, in the beginning he deffended me and than made a deal that I couldnt have any other freinds or relationships without his permission. There was a female that persued me and I told her she would have to ask him but she ended up just egging him on, and so I asked her to leave and she started harrasing me to date her, wouldnt drop it" Edward says. "Why would you agree to an arragement like that with your roommate"? Johnothan asks. "I tend to be very sociolly awkward" Edward explains. "You two sound absolutly fascinating" Johnothan says. "We do"? he asks. Johnothan nods at him. 

Edward pulls out his phone and sends a text message "Ill tell Oswald we are having company". He got an instant reply from Oswald. "What company is this? So I guess well have to make something for dinner?" was the text back. Edward smiles "Its a classmate of mine, I dont think he will be as rude as Isabella was" Edward texts back. Edward got a text back "Well I hope not, tell him to come for dinner at 8, ill try to be nice" Oswald messages back. Edward laughs "Thank you for your discretion" Oswald texts back. Edward smiles "Alright 8 it is" Edward says with a smile. "Why are you laughing"? Johnothan asks. "Oh, its just hes funny" Edward say. "he says he will try to play nice" Edward says. "Doesnt like sharing you does he"? Johnothan says raising a brow. "No, not at all" Edward tells him. "Oh, heres our room number" Edward says pulling a paper and pen out of his bag and writes the room number and slides it over. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald is in the middle of class when he gets the message. He discretly pulls out his phone under the desk and checks the message. Its titled from Edward. Oswald messages him back "What company is this? So I guess well have to make something for dinner?" he texts back. Edward says its a classmate and Oswald text back "This isnt going to be as horrible as the last guest we had is it"? and Edward replys he wont be as bad as Isabella was. Oswald texts back "Well I hope not, Tell him to come for Dinner at 8, ill try to be nice" he messages back. Edward text back "Thank you for your discrection". Oswald messages back another message but doesnt really expect a reply to it. "Bye Eddy, I love you" he sends back. He puts the phone back into his pocket and finishes the work he is doing on the table. 

That Night: 

It was 7 O clock and Edward was heading home. He was wearing a yellow button up, green converse with a white tip, and long black jeans along with his oversized eye glasses. He had come home a few minutes before Oswald and was in the kitchen pulling stuff out for dinner. He put the ingredients on the counter and Oswald walks in. Edward smiles "Hello Oswald"! Edward says with a smile. Edward put his bag down by the door way and was wearing a black button up shirt with purple bowtie and long black pants and his black boots and his jacket with fur on the collar. He smiles "So, who is this person"? Oswald asks. "Johnothan, hes a classmate" Edward says with a smile. "So, hes smart like you" Oswald says. "Yes, but your smart too" Edward says to him "and youre adorable" Edward says with a smile. Oswald cant help but smile at him. "So what have you told him about me and us"? Oswald asks. "Oh, well very little auctually" Edward says. "Did you tell him we are dating"? Oswald asks. Edward puases for a minute "No, not really" Edward says. "Do you think he will find it odd"? Oswald asks. "I not really sure" Edward says to him. "So what we making for dinner" Oswald asks him. "How about Speghetti and we can open up the bottle of sparking grapejuice" Edward says. "Sounds good" Oswald says and Oswald takes off his jacket and tosses it on the bottom bunk, and then rolls up his sleeves above his shoulder and puts on an Apron and they get ready to start cooking dinner. 

8:10 comes

Johnothan Pov:

There are three knocks at the door. "Its not locked, Come in"! Edward yells from the other side of the door. The door Opens and in walks Johnothan. Johnothan scans the room as he walks in and sees a short man with his hair in a kind of Fuahawk and in nice looking dress clothes and an Apron. Edward was wearing what he wore to class and had a matching Apron on and they were both in the kitchen cooking. Oswald looks back at Johnothan and smiles. "Hello there, you must be John correct"? Oswald smiles as he walks up to the tall man. Johnothan shuts the door slowly behind him. "Well hi there, Yes, you must be Oswald" Johnothan says shaking his hand. "You seemed like an intriging subject of discussion" Johnothan says with a smile. 

Oswald expression turns to one of horror "What exactly did he mean by that"? Oswald thought silently. "Oswald was not some lab rat" Oswald thought. "W What do you mean"? Oswald says letting go of his hand and giving him a confused worried look. "Oh, sorry... I just like people, I want to be psychatrist" Johnothan says. "You two are very close, arnt you"? Johnothan asks. Oswald nods "Yes, we are" Oswald says. Johnothan looks at Oswald and back at Edward. "Cooking for guests, in matching Aprons? I might assume you two are a married couple" Johnothan makes a remark. Oswald laughs nervously. Edward looks back and says casually "Yes, everyone tells us that" Edward says. "So, you been told this stuff before"? Johnothan asks. Oswald nods "Yes, we have, since the beginning of the school year" Oswald says. "So, how true is it"? Johnothan says giving Oswald a knowing smile. Oswald frowns "W What are you asking"? Oswald asks him. "Oh, nothing at all" Johnothan says with a laugh. 

"So what are you making then"? Johnothan asks them. "Speghetti" Oswald says. Oswald walks back to the kitchen and together him and Edward make dinner and set the table and serve the grape juice, putting a glass by each plate and the three of them sit down at the table and start eating. "So, you both cook"? Johnothan asks. "Yes, I use to help my mother as a child" Oswald says with a smile. "I was kind of a choir monkey for my parents, I did everything from pay the bills, to clean the house, to cook dinner" Edward says. Johnothan smiles and says "So, let me get this straight, sociolly Awkward but freindly, people pleasing and willing to do anything for freindship, mostly likely a first born giving all responsibility, or else a only child who was neglected by parents", He looks at Oswald "You however on the other hand were probobly an only child, probobly to a single parent who spoiled you, are short and rather frail looking so probobly was bullied alot which makes you possesive and distrusting." Johnothan says and Oswald and Edward look at him in shock. 

"H How did you do"? Edward is in complete disbelief. Johnothan smiles "Im very good at reading people, I didnt have a very nice child hood either" Johnothan says. "Some might call me a psychopath but what do they know" Johnothan says as he takes a sip of his grape juice. "Of course im not incapable of being wrong" Johnothan says. "Did you just come here to Anylyze us"? Oswald asks with a tone of annoyance in his vioce. "Well I tend to do that with everyone" Johnothan says. "Of course if I am correct, you are probobly good at reading people yourself, right Oswald"? Johnothan says looking over at him. "What is it you are looking for"? Oswald says. 

"Nothing right now, I like meeting new people, but people I want to be freinds with have to be interesting, and the two of you seem very intriging" Johnothan says. "Id love if you would both accept my offer for freindship" Johnothan says with a smile. "Well you have one hell of a way of offering" Oswald says to him. Johnothan starts laughing "I must wonder what impression youve both gotten from me" Johnothan says. "That you are a threat" Oswald says simply. Edward is staring at Johnothan and nod saying anything. "I think Edward is anylyzing me arnt you Edward, I know you are thinking something" Johnothan says. "You are no threat to us" Edward says with a smile. Johnothan raises his brow "Why not" Johnothan says. "I murdered the last people who messed with us, and I got off" Edward says with a smile.

Johnothan looks at him in shock "Is that true"? Johnothan asks him. Edward gets up and walks to a drawer and pulls out a news paper and slides it over. "It made headline" Edward says. Johnothan reads it "How did you get off"? Johnothan asks "I think the Jury felt Sympathy for me" Edward says. Johnothan after reading the paper looks at the two of them "They did all this to the two of you" Johnothan asks. "You should have seen Oswald testifying in court, he got kicked out of the court room" Edward says. Oswald looks at Edward "Yes, I think I might have been a little too honest that day" Oswald says. "I hate everyone who isnt you Edward" Oswald says. "Yet, you been behaving so well" Edward says with a smile. "I only do it for your sake" Oswald says.

"Humans are such disgusting creatures, to know they would do such horrible things to each other like that" Johnothan says bitterly. "Im sorry you two had to suffer such things" he tells him. Edward and Oswald smile looking back at Johnothan who seemed to have genuine Empathy for the both of them. "Perhaps freindship wouldnt be such a bad idea" Oswald says to Johnothan with a genuine smile. Johnothan smiles at him "So happy to hear that" Johnothan says looking at Oswald. Edward was amazed and looks at Oswald and then at Johnothan. "So how did the school react" Johnothan asks curiously. "Oh, well the school very much sympathised with Oswald, and partly becuase of Jim. When it happened Jim gave a speech apperently and said out of disgust was going to quit the big football game. There was a riot, they got food thrown at them, I ended up killing them" Edward says. "I ended up turning myself in, even though no one could find he bodies" Edward explains. "So, how did you become freinds with the football team"? Johnothan asks. "Well, Jim started hanging around with me, he said it was becuase he didnt want the football team picking on me, I often let him copy my note and help him with his work. He seems to struggle a lot with the more practical aspects" Edward explains. 

"So what do you do as a job"? Johnothan works. "I work at a club across the street" Edward says. "Im also good freinds with Dewey the bartender" Edward says. "Whats doing like"? Johnothan asks. "Extremly outgoing" Edward tells Johnothan. "Worse then Eddy, much, much worse" Oswald says. Edward looks over at Edward "Hey, im not that bad" Edward argues back. "You are, but I like hearing your babble" Oswald says. "Dewey however is too over the top" Oswald explains. "He would be so hurt if you told him that" Edward says. "Yeah right" Oswald says raising his eyes. Edward laughs "Your right, hes far too optimistic" Edward laughs. 

Edward looks at Johnothan "So John you going to the home coming dance"? Edward asks. "Oh, when is that"? John asks. "Saturday" Edward says. "Thats interesting, home coming correct"? Johnothan asks. "Yes" Edward says. "Dancing is not my type of thing, but I might" Johnothan says. "Are you two"? Johnothan asks. "Yes" Oswald says. "Let me guess as each others date"? Johnothan asks. "How did you"? Oswald asks suprised. "You two are dating arnt you"? Johnothan asks. "You dont need to hide it, I wont judge you if you are, Im assuming you probobly already came out to all your freinds, but are unsure of confessing to new people" Johnothan says. Edward and Oswald are shocked by how well he reads everything. "We, we are dating yes" Edward says. "So how long"? Johnothan asks. 

"3 weeks into school I think it was" Edward says. "Considering how you told me he is with you, I dont think he would be willing to share you with anyone, which either means you would have been stuck in an enternal state of too close freindship, or you would eventully just date each other" Johnothan says. Edward asks "So you dont think we would ever break up" Edward asks. Johnothan says "Controlling vs people pleasing.. That is just such a perfect mix. Its horribly dysfuctional but it functions" Johnothan says. "However, I believe if you do care about each other very deeply, you two will get better in time, Edward will be less dependent on you, and Oswald will reliquish control some" Johnothan says. "How much do you trust each other"? Johnothan asks them. "I trust Edward completly, he wont ever hurt me" Oswald claims. "Oswald has no reason to hurt me" Edward says. "Why do you say that?" Johnothan says looking at Edward. 

"Oswald doesnt tolerate a lot of people, its a privlage to know him" Edward says happily. "So, did you two already pick outfits for the Dance"? Johnothan asks. "Yes, Barbara dragged us all down to shop to pick out some outfits, she paid for everything too of course, it was very kind of her, but I dont care much for sociol events like that" Oswald explains. "You dont like Barbara do you" Edward says. "I didnt say I didnt like her" Oswald says. "You two looked like a Mongoose sizing up a rattler" Edward says. "She was not wrong in her assesment, we do have simalar personalities, we were testing each other" Oswald says. Johnothan smiles "You two seem like very sweet people, and a sweet couple" Johnothan says to them. "We do"? Oswald says to him. "Yes, I so lucky to have met such interesting people at this school" Johnothan says to them. 

After they finish eating Johnothan goes home "Thank you, dinner was lovely, ill see you tommorow at class Edward, have a nice night the both of you" Johnothan says and he shakes both thier hands and walks back to his dorm leaving the room. 

Edward Pov: 

Edward looks at Oswald and smiles. "What are you smiling about"? Oswald asks. "Oh nothing, you like my new freind" Edward says excitidly. Oswald laughs "I need to do my home work" Oswald says as he pulls out the books from his bag. "Can I watch you"? Edward asks. "Dont you have your own to do" Oswald asks him. "I did mine in study hall" Edward asks. Oswald sighs "I suppose but dont disrupt me, you are so wierd sometimes Edward" Oswald says to him. "You say that but you love having me around dont you" Edward asks him. "I do very much, you are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met" Oswald says.


	30. Bodies

Jims Perspective: 

Jim was out at PE along with Harvey and the most of the team which shared the same PE class. The teacher made them do jumping jacks and the morning routine. After which the class was made to run a lap around the school, which was considered the school mile. The goal was to finish in 6 minutes or less. Most of the class met those standards with no problems. However what no one was expecting was for today classes to be interrupted. The school did have a regular track field but PE never used it as it was usually reserved for the track team and after school sports. No one really had a problem with this. As Jim and Harvey were running around the school, a man with glowing green eyes starts babbling incoherent words and than drops to the floor. Harvey starts slowing his run as Jim stopped to look at the person. Harvey ended up tripping on a seemingly passed out kid on the ground. 

Harvey stops and looks down and kicks the body "What the hell"? Harvey looks at Jim. "Jim what could this mean"? he asks. Jim looks concerned "I don't know, lets get the teacher"! Jim says as he picks up the kid who was spouting gibberish and puts him on his back and carries him. Harvey picks up the other one and they walk back to the locker room where the coach was standing. The PE Coach was Jims dad. "Dad"! Jim says as he walks over. "Jimbo? What you doing? You are suppose to be running the lap" he asks. "Who are those two"? The Coach asks. "Dad, something is wrong! This one here eyes was glowing green and he was spouting gibberish, I think hes on something, and the one Harvey is carrying was passed out randomly in the path we were running" Jim says. "Put that boy down Harvey, on his back" The Coach says. The Coach croaches down and checks the pulse and then puts his ear to the boys mouth a few minutes. "There is no pulse, and no breathing, we need to get this boy to an ambulance" he says. "No! What about the medical pathway students? They are trained for this" Jim says. "Good idea boy!" The Coach says. "Harvey! Round of the students! You are temporary couch" The Coach says as he takes the whistle and puts it around Harvey neck. 

Jims dad picks up both the boys under his arms. "Come on lets get going"! Jims dad walks towards the medical pathway and there are a bunch of students outside in full uniforms practicing CPR on dummies. "Alright listen up everyone! Here is a real challenge! One of these children has passed out and seemed to be under the influence of drugs, the other is just passed out and not breathing, we need you to do emergency care, at least till we can contact a doctor, is that understood"? Jim dad says setting both the boys down. All the students get up and stop doing the practice dummies and start examining the boy. "I think this one is dead sir" one of the boys says. The girl puts get a stacescope and puts it to the other boy "irregular speed up heart beat, rigid breathing, unresponsive" she walks to the teacher. She walks to the teacher and says "Everyone clear! I am going to try and shock him" She says as she asks for the defibrulator machine. She shocks him a few times after everyone moves. The Boys eyes open wide and he screams and gets up and runs off. The entire class chases after knocking him down. "Quickly! Someone get me something to restrain him, I cant drug him I dont know what drugs are already in his system!" she says. They get her a straight jacket and one of the students calls 911. "Hello, 911, there are two students, one is under the influence of an unknown drug and is erradict, the other is not breathing and has no heart beat" he says. The girl trys the next one and uses shocks but the boy simply wont respond. "Yes, the college" he says. "10 minutes? Alright thank you very much" he says. "Okay, I wont hang up" the boy says. 

10 minutes later: 

The ambulance comes and takes the two boys away. The speaker comes on and makes an announcement "Attention all students, there is going to be an investigation. Police are going to start questioning students, please be corruptive" the female both says. "Classes will be suspended till further notice". Harvey looks at Jim "What do you think is going on"? Harvey says. "I dont know, if he willfully injected himself, then its might be a street drug" Jim says as he walks away. The cops come and starts questioning people, but Harvey and Jim say exactly what they know. It turns out they find 7 bodies around the campus that they cant revive. They take all the bodies away so they can do an autopsy on all of the victems and everyone in the classes are being Questioned. 

Edward and Johnathan Pov:

Edward and Johnathan are called up to the Office. Johnathan is wearing his burlap jacket, a white button up shirt, and long black jeans and the shoes he was wearing before and his large wire-framed glasses. His hair was usually a mess, especially in the mornings. Edward was wearing a short sleeve white button up and green jeans and green converse with white tips. He was carrying his leather bag. Johnathan and Edward sat next to each other and looked at the teacher. They both wait and sit down. "What did you need us for? Are we in trouble"? Edward asks. "No, of course not" the counselor spoke. "You two are the two highest ranking students with a science major, and we would like you to analyze some samples we collected and bring back whatever results you bring back. You have free access to the labs whenever you would like. There will also be pay for this duty, but this is off the books, after you are finished you must bring it back here and ask to speak with Professor Hugo strange, if you can not get into contact with me or Hugo, as the secretary to leave a note and ill contact you when I can" he explains. "How much will we get paid"? Johnathan asks. "You will get 70$ a day and this project has no time period to which it must be finished but Id like if you could get me something within the next three months" Hugo says. Johnathan smiles "Perfect! We would be happy to help" Johnathan says. "We We would"? Edward looks at John. "Of course Eddy, we can get better acquainted and we are getting paid" Johnathan says with a smile. Johnothan pulls out a pen from the cup on the desk and write down his phone number and hands the pen to Ed. Ed looks at him confused. "Write your number" Johnothan says. "Oh, okay" Edward writes it down. Johnothan holds out his hand "The Samples" he says. The man hands him the two viles and Johnothan smiles walking out of the office. "This is going to be just perfect" he says with a smirk. 

Edward looks at Johnothan "Why did you want to agree to this" Edward says. "Oh, it seemed like an interesting case, dont you think?" Johnothan asks. "I suppose, but I also have a job, and If I spending all my time with this I wont be spending as much time with Oswald" Edward says. Johnothan smiles "You are terribly attached to him arnt you? Dont worry we can do it during class hours, after all they are suspending classes for the time being" he says. "Wait if they suspend classes, wont that hurt everyones tuition"? Edward asks. Johnothan thinks "That is true isnt it"? he says. Another anouncment on the loud speaker comes on "Attention all students, for the next three weeks classes are suspended, and all services will be provided for free, tuition for the extended period will be paid regardless of classes, in order to deal with this issue, please come to the counsling office during the hours of 10am to 12pm" the female vioce speaks. "So Eddy, you excited about the new investigation"! Johnothan says. 

Edward sighs "I suppose I should be" Edward says. Johnothan frowns "I suprised, you dont like the idea of solving a mystery"? Johnothan asks. "I dont really care about any of these people, they could all die for what I care" Edward says. Johnothan raises a brow "Why so cold Eddy"? Jonothan asks. "After what they did to me and Oswald, I no longer care about people" Edward says. Johnathan looks at him "It sounds to me you are still dealing with the trauma of the event, and it might have affected you very badly" Johnathan says. Edward smiles at John "Do you know how satisfying it is to kill another person John" Edward tells him. Johnathan says "Well, I do but, I think its more fun to toy with them" John says with a laugh. Edward looks at him in shock "Are you kidding John? or are you serious"? Edward asks. "I killed my family, I told you I didn't have a very good child hood didn't I"? Johnathan tells him. "Don't tell anyone though, I don't word getting out though, and of course I wont bring up your murders either" John says to him. "Why didt you tell me this before"? Edward asks. "There was never an appropriate time to say, well I murdered my family in cold blood" Johnothan explains. "Oswald is going to be so bothered" Edward says. "Why is that"? John asks him. Edward smiles "He get frustrated when he isnt busy" he explains. "You know Eddy we should have a session of one these days, perhaps I could help you with your problems" he says. Eddy looks over at John "What do you mean"? He asks. "Even if you are over it, clearly the event changed you" Johnothan says. "How would you know? You just barely met me" Edward says. "Thats true isnt it"? Johnothan says. "If you dont want to work with me on the project, ill do the work myself" Johnothan says. "No, ill do it" Edward says. "I just have to tell Oswald first" Edward says. "He really keeps a tight chain on you doesnt he"? Johnothan asks. "N No it not" Edward says. Johnothan looks at Edward "Nonsense, your his little dog, following his every order, you love it too, it makes you feel wanted, he orders you becuase it means someone cares enough to stay, to tolerate his nonesense, to pamper him. You two click for a reason, you both have issues that compliment each other, and you just cant break it". Johnothan says to him. Edward stops "I I know but hes still my boyfreind, and I still love him, and hes my best freind, I dont care how dysfuctional we are, we are the most important thing to each other, and I would give my life for him" Edward looks back at John angrily "I doubt you would understand what something like that is" Edward says as he runs off and Johnothan loses site of him. 

Johnathans Pov: 

Johnathan realizes he might have hurt Edwards feels but he lets him go. He already knows where thier dorm room is so he doesnt bother. Johnathan shoves the viles into his pocket and walks back to his dorm room. He is alone in his dorm and doesnt have a room mate, he paid extra to get a single dorm. He had auctually been making money in illegal activities he was doing under the table but no one really knew anything about him. He walks to the room he turns the key and unlocks the door. His room was a dresser, a kitchen, a bed, a closet, a bathroom, and a counter in the middle of the kitchen. It also came with a fridge and a microwave. He had a ton of lab equitment in his closet and he had various types of animals and creatures stacked to the side of his room. He smiles and looks at his rat cases. "Seems that the drugs I used worked didnt it, I mean it killed a few students but they were stupid enough to put me on the case, I love the ignorance of these people" Johnothan says with a smile as he puts the viles in the drawers and leave them there.


	31. Working together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has to work with John on the Investigation

Edward Pov: 

Edward gets home that night and Oswald is already in the room and smiles when he walks in. Edward wiggles the door handle and it's unlocked so he opens the door and walks in. Oswald is sitting on the bed reading one of psychology books. He puts it back on the dresser next to the bed when he sees Edward walk in. "Hello, Edward"! Oswald says happily. Edward looks at him curiously and asks him "A-Are you reading my book, Oswald"? he asks. Oswald frowns "Oh, I'm sorry," he says. Edward laughs "You were curious about psychology"? Edward asks with a smile as he walks over. "It is important in business," Oswald says to him. Oswald sits upright moving his feet so they are hanging off the side of the bed. Edward sits next to Oswald and drops his bag next to the bed. "I dislike that Johnathan," Edward says to him. Oswald raises a brow "Why? Did he do something to upset you"? Oswald asks him. "He told me I am nothing but a dog waiting for your commands," Edward tells him. Oswald groans "You are not a dog Eddy, but you are mine!" Oswald says with a smile and wraps his arms around you. 

"Though I do like the idea of you in a leash and collar," Oswald says. Edward laughs "I do too, and I would happily wear it if you bought me one, I want everyone to know who I belong to" Edward says with a smile wrapping his arms around Oswald. Oswald laughs at him "Don't worry about that bastard" Oswald says. "We have to work together on a project". Edward says. "What project"? Oswald asks him curiously. "Oh, well we had to figure out what those people were injected with" Edward explains. Oswald pulls back "Who do you think is doing this"? Oswald asks. "I don't know, it has to be someone who knows chemicals well and has access to a good lab," Edward says. Edward looks at Oswald "This isn't the mobs doing is it"? Edward asks him. "No, this is not the mob's style, and if it was the mobs doing, I would have known about it," Oswald tells him. "Would you honestly tell me about mob business"? Edward asks Oswald. Oswald nods "I don't lie to you Edward," Oswald tells him. "What are you going to do since classes have been canceled"? Edward asks. "Well a lot of the teachers are switching everyone to online learning for the time being, but work with the mob and maybe it won't be so bad, ill get to spend my time wit you," he says with a smile. 

Next Day: 

Edward Pov: 

Edward alarm goes off and he gets up. He is in a white tank top and green boxer shorts. He grabs for his phone and swipes, and then grabs for his glasses as he sits up, puts them on, and stretches. He looks around and doesn't see Oswald in the room. He checks the bathroom and everywhere else in the room. Edward catches the scent of food in the air. He notices a letter taped on the fridge. It has Edwards name in cursive and was written in purple pen. Edward pulled the note off the fridge, which was held there with a single piece of scotch tape. Edward opened the note and the inside message was also written in purple pen. The note read the following message. 

Dear, Edward 

I have gone out, I was given business to do with the mob and since I am not actually in class right now they decided to call me in. I will be gone until 12noon, and I made you breakfast. I am sorry for leaving without telling you first, I hope you are not too upset with me. Good luck figuring out whoever is injecting people with that strange drug. 

Yours truly, Oswald 

Edward smiles when he reads the note and sets it on the counter. He sees a plate wrapped in foil on the counter with a fork on top of it. "He is so thoughtful," Edward says as he set the note down on the counter. He walks to the dresser and pulls out some clothes and walks into the bathroom, shuts the door behind him, and walks into the shower and starts to take one. After walking out of the shower he brushes his hair, his teeth, and wears a green short sleeve button up, with a yellow necktie, long blue jeans and brown penny loafers, and his big dorky glasses. After he gets out, he comes and eats the breakfast and washes the dish, putting it away and tossing the foil. He grabs the note and folds it so the inside is out. He writes on the end with the message on the inside the name "Oswald" and on the end that says Edward, he writes a message for Oswald in printed green Ink. He puts it back up on the fridge, packs his bag, and grabs his keys and walks out the door locking it behind him. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald woke up that morning early. He wakes up at 5 to his phone ringing. Edward moans and opens his eyes "Phone call" Edward says groggily. "Go back to sleep Eddy," Oswald tells him. "Okay, Oswald," Edward says in a sleepy voice and doesn't make another sound. Oswald can hear snoring as he answers his cellphone. "Yes, how might I help you"? Oswald says. "Oh? Right now? Till when? Okay, give me 20 minutes" Oswald says. Oswald throws off his blanket and climbs down the side of the bed and smiles seeing Edward sleeping, half covered by the blanket. Oswald walks over and smiles and strokes Edward cheek softly. "Hope you don't miss me too much, Edward," Oswald says as he kisses Edward forehead softly. "I love you, Edward," he says. Oswald is wearing striped boxers that are black and purple and a purple t-shirt. He walks to the dresser, and pulls out some clothes and walks to the bathroom and gets dressed. He comes out, with his hair combed up as it usually does, teeth brushed, and wearing a light purple button up shirt, long black pants with thin white line and a dark purple bowtie. He is wearing his black boots. 

He goes to the kitchen and pulls out some eggs, sausage, and a loaf of bread and a block of cheese and some pans. He makes breakfast and eats his own and makes the second plate and puts foil on it and leaves it on the counter. He goes to the desk and gets a piece of paper and grabs a purple pen and writes something on it and grabs a piece of tape and places it on the refrigerator. He washes the dishes and puts them away. He packs his bag and grabs his keys putting them in his pocket, and walks to the door and turns the knob and before he walks out the door he looks at Edward and smiles "Don't miss me too much Edward" Oswald says as he walks out the door. 

Johnathan Pov: 

At about 9:30 am Edward gets three knocks on the door. He was thankful he had gotten dressed. Edward turns the knob to see Johnathan. He was standing in a white button up, his burlap jacket, his brown leather suitcase, and long black jeans and black boots. "Honestly John, do you wear anything else"? Edward asks him raising a brow. This causes Johnathan to look down at his outfit. "Oh I suppose everything I wear is quite simalar isnt it" Johnothan says. "May I come in Edward" Johnothan asks him. Edward nods "I suppose that wouldnt hurt" Edward says. Johnathan walks in and Edward shuts the door as he does so. "Would you like a drink?" Edward asks. Edward goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of scotch. "How do you have that? You know you are under age" Johnathan says. "My Aunty" Edward explains. "Sure, that would be fine," Johnathan says. Edward serves him a drink in a glass and hands it to Johnathan. Johnathan takes the glass and takes a drink. "Listen, I would like to apologize for before, I am sorry if I offended you," Johnathan tells him. Edward sighs as he serves a glass for himself and puts the drink back away. "It's fine really, you are not wrong Johnathan, I think I was just upset by how pathetic I sounded. I know we both have problems" Edward says as he sits down on the bottom bunk. "Take a seat if you want," Edward says to him. "Did you come here because of the research"? Edward asks him. "Yes, that is exactly why" Johnathan says. "Well, would you like to do it here, at the lab or somewhere else"? Edward asks. "How about my place" Johnathan tells him with a smile. Edward looks at him "Wheres your room"? Edward asks. "Ill show you," Johnathan says with a smile. 

Edward and Johnathan get upsetting the empty cups on the counter. Edward and Johnathan leave locking the room behind them as they walk to Jonathan's room. Johnathan turns the key and opens the door and walks in. Edward follows behind him. Edwards' eyes light up as he sees the inside of his room. There is all sort of lab equipment and animals everywhere. Edward is amazed "You have an entire lab in your room!" Edward says in amazement. "Why wouldn't I? I am a science major, I am a little surprised you wouldn't do something like this Eddy" Johnathan says with a smirk. Edward looks at the rats "What sort of experiments do you do Johnathan" Edward asks. "Oh, you know, growing plants, testing different chemicals and reaction, how certain drug trails work on lab mice, I also tried finding a cure for rabies" Johnathan explains. Edward smiles "This is absolutely incredible," Edward says. "You know, I can give you some spare mice if you would like Edward," Johnathan says with a smile, happy his friend is so impressed with his room. "Really?" Edward looks excited at the thought. "Oh, but of course, " Johnathan says. "Anything for a friend" Jonathan tells him. 

"Now, to get to business here" he pulls out the vile and says "I tested it, the drug is a hallucinogen. It works by activating the part of the brain which produces dreams and sends people into a dream-like state. The problem is too much of it and it basically fries your brain resulting in the death of a patient" Johnathan tells him. "So you have checked the sample already"? Edward asks him. "I did, it wasn't very hard" Johnathan explains. "You called them patients". Edward notes. "Patients are given drugs, victims are harmed brutally or given poisons," Johnathan says.   
Edward thinks for a moment "Are you saying you believe the intention was not to kill them"? Edward asks. "I don't know, maybe he was just experimenting on them, like I do on these rats," Johnathan says putting his hand on one of the plastic rat cages. Edward is starting to become suspicious of Jonathan's intentions. "So, why would he pick students"? Edward asks. "Perhaps they seemed like easy supply" Johnathan says as he walks to his closet and starts looking at his plants. "Maybe... the killer is a student"? Edward says. "Well, I would hardly call him a killer" Johnathan says turning around walking away from the plants and looks at Edward. "He killed multiple people, how is that not a killer"? Edward asks. "Yet, when a person kills a rat in a lab, do we call them killers or do we call them scientists"? Johnathan asks. "I suppose we should start looking for suspects," Edward tells him with a smile. Johnathan nods "I suppose we should Edward," Johnathan tells him. 

"So, it is most likely someone on a science or medical major, and someone with access to a decent lab, and someone who regards humans as nothing more than rats," Edward says to him. Johnathan laughs and says "So a cynic with a head for science, shouldn't be hard to find," Johnathan says. "Probably suffering from something like psychopathy," Edward says. Edward is looking for a reaction from Johnathan but he doesn't know if Johnathan would catch onto him. Johnathan expression changes, it becomes almost icy. "Why would you say that"? Johnathan asks. "He clearly is calloused towards mankind, believes his actions are justifiable, believes he is above the people he is experimenting on" Edward explains. Johnathan smiles and says "Oh Edward, don't you think you are above everyone, though? I mean me and you, we are very intelligent people, you have a reason you stuck by Oswald didn't you"? Johnathan says to him, as his smiles grow wider. "Oswald doesn't judge me," Edward says to him. "No, he doesn't. However, if you were not roommates you would have never been friends. He adores you because you tried so hard, and he appreciates it" Johnathan explains. "You really think any of the people out there are worth more than cattle? Most of these people are worthless scum! You think rats deserve to suffer? The weak suffer beneath the hand of the fit, and to become fit sometimes you have to kill a few people, I mean that is what you did right Ed"? Johnathan asks him. 

Edward steps back "This was your doing wasn't it"? Johnathan chuckles "What? Don't be silly just because I understand the Killer as you put it, does not mean I am the one who did it. I mean you are taking criminal psychology, you realize a cop must understand how criminals work right"? he asks him. "Besides even if you did think it was me, and proved it, in the end, you have no right to judge. I mean you confessed to the murder of students and you got off. You can't take any of that back now can you Edward? You are no better than whoever this killer is"Johnathan asks. "Why did you want to take this case, John"? Edward asks him. "Oh, I wanted access to better lab equipment" Johnathan explains. "So, would you mind giving me some of your rats, that you been using I mean"? Edward explains. "Sure, which ones"? Johnathan asks him. Edward points to three mice. One is in a cage labeled "Hallucinogen B4", one a cage labeled "Polio A2", and one "Phobics B5". Johnathan grimaces but goes and grabs a small clear carrier case, puts on some plastic gloves and pulls out some the rats and puts them carefully in the case. He holds out the carrier and says with a forced smile "Here, careful not to infect anyone with these infected mice, that is not a mess I think either one of us wants to clean up" Johnathan says to him. 

"I suppose that is enough for today, ill be seeing you another day Edward" Johnathan explains to him. Edward nods "I suppose I'll be going, I'll come back when I have more suspects, Johnathan," Edward says to him. "I do hope you find someone other than me," John tells him. Edward takes the rats and leaves the room. The door slams shut behind him after he leaves the room. Edward pulls out his phone and texts Oswald. He waits for Oswald to reply to it. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald is in the middle of a job. Oswald and five other men are standing at the peer and Oswald is holding a bloody bat in his hand. "This is what you get for stealing from Fish Mooney," says the one known as Butch. The man on the ground is wet, covered in blood and dirt. He had cinder blocks tied with ropes to his ankles and the cinder blocks were sitting right next to him. Oswald smacks the man with the bat three more times. "Please, I'm sorry I won't do it again," he says. "Sorry, but if we don't kill you Fish Mooney will kill one of us" Oswald explains. "Go ahead Butch, toss him into the water," Oswald says walking away. Butch grabs the man dragging him to the lake and tosses him into the water, and cinder block starts sinking. "No, No don't please! I BEG OF YOU!" the man yells as he is tossed into the water and bubbles come up around him as he starts to sink to the bottom. Oswald phone vibrates in his pocket. Oswald pulls it out and looks at the text. It says it from Edward. He doesn't read the text and puts it in his pocket. "Who is it, Oswald"? Butch asks him. "It's nothing," Oswald says. "Is it your boyfriend checking up on you"? Butch asks. "It's Edward, I'll read the text later" Oswald explains. "What else did we have to do for today"? Oswald asks. "Go wait at the bar, so we can have a meeting with Maroni" Butch explains "Oh, right, that should be fun," Oswald says sarcastically as he walks off. The rest start leaving, and Oswald pulls out his phone discreetly and reads the message. 

Edward:   
"I think John is the one who did it"   
Oswald:   
"Are you speaking about the case"? You think John is behind it"? Are you going turn him in if he does"?   
Edward:   
"That is what they paid me for, but I don't know, I think he might frame someone else".   
Oswald:   
"Well, do you want to defend John or some idiot? I know we hardly know him but you know people who have done a lot worse Edward".   
Edward:   
"You make a good point."   
Oswald:   
"I have to go, I'll talk when I get home alright Eddy"?   
Edward:   
"Alright, bye Oswald, I love you   
Oswald:   
"I love you too" 

Oswald puts his phone back in his pocket. He walks away with the rest of the gang as they are getting ready to leave. Oswald throws his bat in the back of the car. Butch comes up to him "Hows your boyfriend doing"? Butch teases. "Oh shut up, it's not about that" Oswald says. "So what was it about"? Butch asks him. "If you must know, a friend of ours might have gotten himself into some trouble" Oswald explains. "Something the mob can fix"? Butch says. "Yes, but I doubt he is going to ask us for assistance" Oswald explains. Butch says "Well thats a shame" Butch says.


	32. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is investigating Jonathan as his main suspect.

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald that Friday morning has to go and do some work for the mob. He comes to the lake where they dumped the dead body yesterday. He is carrying the bad from yesterday but it had been cleaned of its blood. The other gentlemen are there. Everyone is in a suit. Oswald was wearing a white button up, a black vest, a purple bow tie, a black jacket over, and long black pants and shined black shoes. Butch smiles and says "Great! Now that everyone is here, the order of business for today is finding the right brothers. They have are running a club in an area that is Falcone's territory" Butch explains. They all follow Butch as he starts to walk off. Butch waits for everyone else to get in their cars and he gets in the car with Oswald. Butch smiles and says to Oswald "You know that Edward didn't get off that murder case just by chance right"? Butch says. Oswald had just gotten in the car and his eyes widen as he shut the door and look at Butch. Butch is in the driver seat and put the keys in the car. "Wh-What do you mean"? Oswald asks Butch. Butch smiles and laughs "See, Edward was the leverage Mooney used to convince you to join this little gang of ours, and if Edward was in jail, she would have no leverage over you" Butch explains. "Wait? So were those people paid off"? Oswald asks. "Yes, everyone in the court was paid off" Butch says. "How do I know you are telling the truth"? Oswald asks. "The Judge works for the mob Oswald" Butch says. "I can prove it to you later" Butch says with a smile. Oswald is amazed that he is just now getting this information. Butch starts driving the car to the scene. 

They all walk in, Oswald and Butch are the first ones to get out of the car. They all walk into the double doors and come up to the counter. There is a scruffy man with a beard and a crew cut. He had a plain white Tshirt and long blue jeans and black boots. He looked to be about 20 years old. He has a masculine build and large forearms. He smiles and says "Anything I can help you gentlemen with"? he asks them with a smile. Oswald smiles "This establishment is being run in Falcone,s territory and he did not authorize it" Oswald explains to him. "So, what you idiots going to do about it"? he asks them as he pulls out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and lights the cigarette. "Clearly, you dont understand who you are speaking with. We work with the mob" Oswald explains. "Yeah so"? he asks them as he continues to smoke his cigarette. "Very bad things happen when you cross the mob sir" Oswald says to him. "Well, what exactly do I have to do to get Falcone off my back"? The man asks. "In order to stay running in this location, you have to give him something of worth" Oswald explains. "If he is still not interested, you are going to have to shut down, unless you want a not so pleasant visit the next time" Oswald tells him. "Ill give him 30% of all the profits, and ill share my alcoholic supplier with the rest of the near by clubs. Is that a fair trade to keep this place open"? He asks Oswald. "Ill be back to collect on the 15th" Oswald explains. Oswald turns around and walks out "Let's go men" he says and everyone leaves the building. "What else are we doing today Butch"? Oswald asks. Butch gives him a clipboard and paper. "Well, this shouldn't take that long," Oswald says as everyone gets back in their cars and drive off. 

Edward Pov: 

That morning Edward was testing the blood of the rats in the lab. He compared it to the sample found in the victims. He found that the hallucinogen was the same one found in the victims. Meaning the drugs had come from Johnathan lab. He was confused as to why Johnathan would practically confess though and would just give him the infected rats from his lab. Edward decides to take some more samples of the infected rat and try to create something to counteract the effects of the chemicals. He is in the lab for about 10 hours and thinks he has finally done it. He puts the sample in his pocket and decides to take it home with him. He checks his phone which reads 7pm. He sighs "I wonder if Oswald if back from work yet" he says. He pulls out his cellphone and texts "You home yet"? Edward texts him. Edward gets a text back "I been home for two hours, where are you Edward"? Edward read it and smiles "Ive been in the lab, ill be back shortly, I have one last thing to do" Edward texts back. Edward gets a text back "Ill make dinner tonight". Edward smiles and messages back "Alright, ill be seeing you Oswald" he says to him. 

Edward decides to come to Jonathan's door. He knocks three times and Johnathan opens the door. Johnathan is in a tank top and tan pants and dark brown socks. He has his glasses on and his hair is a mess. Johnathan smiles "Hello Edward, anything I can help you with"? he asks him. "I found the same chemicals in the rat Johnathan" Edward explains. Johnathan frowns and steps out of his room and opens the door and grabs Edward by the collar and shoves him in the room. Johnathan shuts the door behind him and grabs a gun from on top of the rat cages. He points it at Edward. "So, what you going to do about it Edward?" Johnathan asks. 

"I can not let you jeopardize my work Edward" Johnathan says. Edward smiles "You know you are rather messy "Johnathan, if you keep doing this, people are going to catch on right" Edward explains. "Even if you believe that is true, what do you propose I do about it"? Johnathan asks. "Perhaps I can help cover your tracks, but in return I want you to allow me to work with you on your groundbreaking research" Edward explains to him. "Why the sudden change of tune Ed"? Johnathan asks him. "Oswald was right, I can't rightly turn you in without being a hypocrite. I am a killer as well, and it makes no sense to judge your crimes" Edward explains to him. Johnathan puts his gun down "I need test subjects Edward" Johnathan explains. "I can find you some, but you can't be just taking anyone you can get your hands on" Edward explains. "That's just sloppy" Edward tells him. "So, you are going to supply me patients, and you want me to be my lab partner"? Johnathan asks him. "I don't believe you would suddenly drop it just like that" Johnathan says to him. "Well how do I prove it"? Edward asks him. "Sunday, bring me someone to experiment on. I don't care who it is, just anyone" Johnathan explains. "Now go, I sure you have your boyfriend to run off too" Johnathan says taking the gun off the case and walks away with it. 

Edward looks at him "You are just letting me go"? he asks. "Of course I am Edward. You are my friend, and I know if I do something to you, dear old Oswald is going to come looking for you. You are lucky you have someone who loves you Edward, cherish him always. Some of us were never really given that blessing" Johnathan tells him. Edward turns around and walks out the door and shuts the door. He walks back to his own dorm. He wiggles the door and its not locked so he turns it and walks in. "Hello Oswald"! Edward says with a smile. 

Oswald Pov: 

Oswald was in the kitchen with an apron on but only in his white button up, no longer wearing his jacket or vest. He is making tacos and rice and smiles at Edward. Edward looks at him and is wearing his glasses, a yellow button up shirt, and long blue jeans and all white converse. Oswald looks at him "So how was your day today"? Edward says with a smile on his face. "It was fine" Edward says. "Thanks for making dinner" Edward says. Oswald looks at him "So you said you think John did it"? Oswald asks as he fixes them both a plate. Edward comes and sits down at the counter and Oswald hands him a plate. "I know it was him" Edward says. "So, what are you going to do? You know both you and I are guilty of crimes ourselves" Oswald says. "That is true, but you do it for business, I did it to get them to leave us alone" Edward says. "So, you are saying our murders are less bad because we have a valid reason for it"? Oswald asks. "I said to prove I was not going to turn him in, I would bring him a test subject" Edward says. Oswald frowns "How exactly are you going to accomplish that Edward"? Oswald asks him. "I don't really know how ill do it" Edward explains. Oswald looks at him and smirks "I can help you if you would like" Oswald tells him. "How is that"? Edward asks him. "I work with the mob, on occasion there are people we need to off, I could give you one of them if you would like" Oswald explains. "You would do that for me"? Edward asks. "Yes, or I could just help you kill Johnathan" Oswald says to him. Edward looks at him in shock. "Why are you so surprised? You are mine Edward, I would do anything to defend you, you already killed to defend me and us, I would do anything to help you. We are in this together" Oswald explains. "I should handle this myself" Edward says. "Oh, come on, you don't have to be alone anymore, you have me Edward, and I will never leave you" Oswald explains. Edward frowns "Oswald, I dont know what to say". Oswald laughs "How about, im the best partner that ever existed" Oswald says to him. Edward laughs "Well, its not like I would be lying about that" Edward tells him.


	33. Homecoming Dance Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I probably going to split the Homecoming Dance into parts!

That morning Ed was up before Oswald and made breakfast for the two of them. There was two plates on the kitchen counter with food on them and Ed was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Eds hair was a mess, he had his big dorky looking glasses on. He was in a tshirt, white boxers with black stripes and his socks. One of the plates was in foil and the other one was not covered. It had a fork on the plate but the meal was hardly touched. Edward was mumbling stuff to himself. Oswald clock goes off and he moans as he reaches out to grabs it. His head was face down in his pillow and the blanket was half covering him. He ends up knocking over his cellphone which is still making the irritating buzzing noise. He groans as he tosses the blanket off and gets out of bed. He was barefoot and in purple briefs and in a purple t-shirt. He sits up and leans down and grabs his phone and shuts off the alarm and sets it back down on the stand next to the bed. He looks at Ed "Morning Ed" he says. 

Edward looks up at him "Oh, hello Oswald" Ed says with a smile. "I made breakfast" Edward says. Edward then continues to pace again. Oswald knows something is wrong with him. Oswald grabs up and walks over to Edward and grabs his arms around Edward from behind. This momentarly breaks Eds concentration. "Oh, Oswald... What are you"? Edward stops pacing and looks back at Oswald turning his head slightly. "Ed, whats wrong with you today"? Oswald says putting his head into Edward back whilst wrapping his arms around Edwards stomach. "Oh, its just I worried about Johnothan. I scarred of him being angry and not trusting ill get him the people he needs for his project. I not sure what will happen if I dont follow through on his promise."Edward says. Oswald groans and moves his head to the side so the side of his face is leaning against Edwards back. "Eddy relax alright? I am part of the mob. I wont let him hurt you and I already promised you I would get you people". I wont let anyone hurt you Edward. You belong to me.. Your my.. You are my boyfreind Edward" Oswald says. Edward sighs "You are right Oswald I am worrying about nothing. I need to calm down" Edward says. 

Edward turns around so he is now facing Oswald. Oswald lets go as Edward turns around and looks at Edward. Edward is smiling at him. Edward smiles and grabs Oswalds cheek and smiles at him and leans over putting their heads together. "I love you Oswald," Edward says as he leans in kissing Oswald softly on the lips and pulling away. "Same" Oswald says with a smile. They stand thier staring into each others eyes with a smile. When suddenly Edwards phone starts to ring. "I have to get that" Edward says as he walks away. Oswald pulls back and watches as Edward walks to his phone, which was next to Edwards. Edward checks his messages "Its Johnothan. I going to have to go take care of this" Edward says. "Do you want me to go with you"? Oswald asks Edward. "No, its fine Oswald. Ill be back shortly" Edward says as he pulls out some clothes from the dresser. "Are you going to shower"? Oswald asks. "No, ill shower when I get back" Edward says as he pulls out a green polo shirt, and some long dark blue jeans, brown socks with diamonds across the ankle and grabs some black Nike sneakers. He also grabs his fleece green sweater. 

Edward walks into the bathroom picks up a comb and quickly combs his hair and changes his outfit and walks back out and gets his socks and shoes on. Edward quickly scarfs down his plate of food and puts it in the sink. He grabs Oswald by the waist and kisses him deeply. "Enjoy breakfast" Edward says with a smile. Oswald smiles back at him and Edward grabs his keys, and cellphone shoving them in his pocket as he walks out the door. 

Edward Pov:  
Edward arrives at the table near the outer layers of the school. Edward had walked up to the table that Johnothan was already sitting at. Johnothan hair is as messy as it usually is. He is wearing a light yellow button up that is loose fitting, dark brown courdoroy pants. He had shines black dress shoes and no tie. "Aw, you dont look happy to see me Edward. Am I distrupting time with your boyfreind"? Johnothan asks with a smile. "Cut the crap, I dont have the people you need. Ill have them on sunday" Edward says. "Oh, I figured you would say that. It was very short notice" Johnothan says. "Is that it"? Edward asks. "Yes, thats it. I trust you Edward" Johnothan says. "Why would you trust me"? Edward asks. "You seem like an honest man. Also I know you fear what might happen if you dont follow through" he says to Ed with a smile. "Are you going to the dance"? Johnothan asks. "Yes" Edward asks. "With your date Oswald"? Johnothan asks. "I am" Edward says. "You two will make an adorable couple" Johnathan says. "Is that so"? Edward asks. "Yes, let me guess.. You picked something in all green and Oswald went with either black, purple or blue" he says. "How did you know"? Edward asks. "Oh, just a guess. You always wear green, and Oswald seems like he would wear dark colors" Johnothan says. 

"So are you planning on doing anything today"? Edward asks. "No, I was just going to go back to my dorm and read" Johnothan says. "W would you like to watch a movie with me and Oswald"? Edward asks. "Really? You wouldnt mind that"? Johnothan asks suprised. "No, I would like to be your freind" Edward says. Johnothan smiles "Thats very sweet of you. Would Oswald mind"? Johnothan asks. "No, he trusts my judgement" Edward says. "You knows it rather ramarkable the two of you" Johnothan says to Edward. "How do you mean John"? Edward asks. "You have such a deep trust in each other but it seems as though you developed that trust very quickly. Its as though you two had an automatic deep connection. I guess it makes sense though. You probobly have somewhat simalar issues so it was not hard for you two to click." Johnothan says. "I suppose we do" Edward says to Johnothan. 

Oswald Pov:  
Oswald eats his breakfast and afterwards puts his plate in the sink and washes the dishes and puts them away. Afterward he goes to the dresser and pulls out some clothes. He comes out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, his hair done, teeth brushed, wearing a black hoody over a black polo shirt and long black jeans and grey socks with white stripes and black shines shoes. He grabs his cellphone off the stand and shoves it in his pocket and grabs his keys and wallet next to it and shove it in his other two. He grabs his books which he hid under his pillow and pulls it out to start reading. He suddenly hears the door knob jiggle and puts his book back and sits up. He sees Johnothan and Edward step in. He looks Johnothan up and down and then at Edward. "Hello"? Oswald says curiously. "Oswald I invited John to come watch the movie with us would that be alright"? Edward asks. Oswald looks at Ed "I suppose" Oswald says. "I going to go freshen up a bit first" Edward says as he walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"You better not hurt Edward" Oswald warns. "That would be as much of an inconvienence for you as it would for me Ozzy" Johnothan says with a smile. "Why did he invite you"? Oswald asks. "He wanted to be freinds" Johnothan says to him. "I dont mind that, but I wont hesitate anyone who touches him. He belongs to me" Oswald says possesivly. "Gosh, you are terribly possesive. Hes not a dog you know" Johnothan says. Johnothan looks at Oswald "May I sit with you"? Johnothan asks Oswald. Oswald nods "I guess you can" Oswald says scooting over. "What were you doing before we got here"? Johnothan asks. "reading" Oswald states. "So you like to read"? Johnothan asks him. "Yes, I do" Oswald asks. "What were you reading"? Johnothan asks. "Oh its nothing interesting" Oswald says. "Why hide it? You ashamed"? Johnothan asks. "It shouldnt matter if I am or not" Oswald says. "Can I see it please"? Johnothan asks him. "I guess fine" Oswald pulls his book from under his pillow and shows John. Johnothan nods "Alright, why do you hide it"? Johnothan asks. "You were not wrong" Oswald says. A few minutes later Edward comes back out of the bathroom. 

"Are you ready to go"? Oswald asks. "Yeah, need to grab my wallet first though" Edward says as he grabs his wallet which is next to the computer. He puts it in his pocket. They all walk out of the room and start to walk to the theatre which is across the street from the school. 

Johnathan Pov: 

While they are walking Johnathan notices they are walking right next to each other but not holding hands but are walking at the same pace. He watches them slowly analyzing everything about them. Every tendency, habit, everything they don't do, and do in fact do compared to a regular couple. He can't really help himself he always had a habit of analyzing things. He was amazed how in sync the two seemed to be. When they get to the movie teller Oswald pulls out his wallet to pay for the ticket and asks the teller for three tickets to "A Monster calls". Oswald pays for the tickets and when the man at the teller hands them to him he hands one to Ed and one to John. Johnothan didnt have any idea what the movie was about. Not that he really cared, he was auctually more interested in his two new companions. 

They all walk into the movie theatre and Edward says "Should we get snacks"? Oswald says "I dont want any do you two"? Oswald asks. Edward simply shrugs and looks at Johnothan. Johnothan says "Yes" and smiles. They all walk up to the concession stand and Edward says "What does everyone want"? Johnothan says "A crunch bar". Oswald says "Dots and popcorn" Oswald says. "Alright a medium soda, a large popcorn, a Dots, and a crunch bar" Edward says pulling out his wallet and after 10 minutes the lady comes back with the snacks. Edward pays the woman. Johnathan and Oswald grabs their candy, Oswald grabs the soda and Edward grabs the popcorn. Johnothan cant help but start to feel jealous of the two. He was starting to wish he had something like that of his own. 

When they come to the Movie room Oswald walks to the middle row and sits in the center. Edward sits on the left end of Oswald and Johnothan sits on the other end of him. Oswald holds the popcorn and starts eating it. Edward places the soda on the rest between him and Oswald. Johnothan just watches them. Johnothan unwraps his crunch bar and bites into it. They watch the previews and dont say anything to each other. Oswald looks at John and says "You can have some" Oswald says with a smile. The movie starts and they all watch the screen as the light dim. 

Edward Pov:  
Edward was so happy to be watching a movie like this with his freinds. He never really had anything like freinds in highschools and he was so happy to have met Oswald. Edward looks at Oswald and always want to snuggle him. He would try to kiss him but Johnothan was sitting right next to them. Johnothan was leaning foward with his elbows on his knees and his feet slightly up against the back of the chair in front of him. His chin in his palms as he watches the screen. Oswald slides his arm around Oswald who was leaning foward slightly eating the popcorn he was holding in his lap. Oswald seemed so focused on the movie. As Edward wraps his arm around Oswald leans back against his arm. Edward smiles as he starts stroking Oswalds hair and leans his head over and starts sniffing. He loved how nice Oswald smelled, especially his hair. Edward had glanced up to see Johnothans eyes directly on him and moves his head up slowly and mouths the word "What" but doesnt say it outloud. Johnothan gives him the strangest look and chokes out a laugh and smiles and looks back at the movie. It was then Edward noticed John was watching them. Why was he watching them and not the movie. 

After the Movie is over they walks down the stairs to the exit point. They throw away thier trash in the cans on the way out and walk out the double doors. The popcorn was all gone, Oswald was still holding the soda which him and Ed had both drank from and Oswald had the box of dots in his sweater pocket. "I need to use the restroom" Oswald says as he pushes the door open and walks in. Edward and Johnothan wait outside and lean up against the wall. "Why were you watching us"? Edward asks directly. Johnothan laughs and looks over at Edward "Im sorry, im observent.. Also I find you two cute auctually" Johnothan says. "You before were saying we were dysfuctional" Edward says. "You are both very much so, but you seem to truly care about each other. I dont have anything like that and I probobly never will" Johnothan says to him. "Wait, dont tell me you are jealous"? Edward asks. "Just a bit" Johnothan says. Edward laughs "I didnt think anyone would be jealous of someone like me" Edward says. "You have freinds, a boyfreind who wouldnt leave you, a job you like doing, and you have good grades. Who wouldnt want to be you Edward" Johnothan says. "Oh, you are right but it didnt use to be this way, till I got to college" Edward says. "Well some people are better off in college then in highschool" John says. "I know I was" John says to him with a smile. "I could perhaps find you someone" Edward says. "Oh really? Who would date me"? Johnothan asks. "Well, firstly what way do you swing"? Edward asks. "Which way I what"? Johnothan asks seeming confused. "You know do you like guys, or girls"? Edward asks. "To be perfectly honest I dont care what gender they are as long as they are not stupid" Johnothan says. "I know a girl who just started working at the Library where me and Jim like to study" Edward says. "Oh really? I guess I wouldnt mind meeting her" Johnothan says with a smile. Edward smiles "Great" Edward says with a smile. 

Oswald walks out of the bathroom and smiles "Lets go" Oswald says. Oswald is still holding the soda. The three walks home together.


	34. Homecoming Dance Night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write the dances themselves is going to be lengthy and difficult so ill just break this into multiple parts.

Edward Pov: 

Edward and Oswald are together in their dorm getting dressed. Edward smiles at Oswald as he picks off some lint from his suit and Edward attaching a purple rose to the front of Oswald's all blue tuxedo. Edward is wearing a full rose pinned on the inside of his jacket. Oswald smiles at Edward. "So, are you nervous"? Oswald asks. "Why? Are you"? Edward asks. Oswald laughs nervously "Of course not why would I be"? he asks. Edward smiles and says "I'm going to have fun showing you off," he says looking into Oswald's eyes. Oswald looks up at him. Oswald blushes at the thought "Really, Ed"? he asks him seeming surprised. "Yes, I have the most perfect date ever," Edward says with a smile as he kisses Oswald softly on the forehead. "You know I'm only going because you asked me," Oswald says. "Yes, and I appreciate it" Edward grins grows wider as he kisses Oswald softly on the lips. "Now let's go my little Oswald," he says with a smile. Edward steps back and to the side. "Ed, did you want to uhm.. hold hands"? Oswald asks. "If you are okay with it" Edward says. Oswald grabs Oswald hand and they lace their fingers together as they walk to the door, open it and lock it behind them walking the direction of the school Gymnasium. It was very dark outside and the moon lit up the night sky. Half way to the Gymnasium they hear a loud scream from behind them. They let go of each other's hands and turn around to see which way the scream came from. 

They see Barbara in the dress she picked out walking at a quick pace nearly running toward them and she wraps her arms around Ed in a hug. "Hi, Guys!" She says excitedly as she hugs Oswald so tight she nearly picks him up. She smiles and says "You guys ready to have some fun"? she says excitedly. "s sure," Oswald says meekly. Edward laughs "So where is your date"? Edward asks. From the distance comes Thompkins, Harvey, Jim Gordon. Thompkins was wearing a modest white dress with short sleeves and a v neck. All the girls had flowers around their wrists. Barbaras was red and matched the red rose on Jim's suit. Harvey and Lees were Orange. Barbara looks at the flowers on Oswald and Edward chest and says "Interesting you went with purple" she says. "Hey, how are you dorks doing"? Harvey asks as he comes up. Lee smiles "Hello Edward, Oswald" she nods. "I'm sorry about before," Edward says looking at Lee. Oswald looks up at Ed. "You are forgiven, are you still in therapy"? she asks. "Yes, actually," Edward says. Jim smiles at Oswald and Edward. 

"Well come on everyone! Let's go!" Barbara says as she goes and grabs Jim's arm and drags him along. Jim follows her without question as Barbara rushes forward. Edward and Oswald turn around. Edward grabs Oswald hand as they slowly walking forward. Harvey and Thompkins drag behind. 

Thompkins Pov:

Thompkins watches Oswald and Edward as they walk forward. "Those two are really attached aren't they"? Thompkins asks. "What the lovely gay couple? Yeah, those two are pretty inseparable" Harvey says bluntly. "Cant believe they fought that hard to stay together" Thompkins says. "Yeah, but you know thats love right"? Harvey says. Thompkins looks at Harvey and asks "So, is there anyone you like"? she asks. Harvey looks over at her "No way, I dont like being tied down. Its way too much hassle being stuck to one person all the time. As it is I can barely tolerate Jim. Jims a good guy though. Noble as hell" Harvey says with a smile. Harvey looks at Thompkins "So you dont mind being seen with me do you? I shaved and everything so I dont look so messy" he says. Thompkins looks at him surprised "Harvey, Im nowhere near that shallow" she explains. "You know I suprised Barbara was cool with me coming, she was ready to battle me for Jim" Thompkin says. Harvey laughs "Oh she thought you wanted him"? Harvey asks. "Yeah, I dont know Jim well enough to like him like that though. He really seems to care about Ed and Jim though" Thompkins says. Harvey sighs "Yeah, Jims a total boy scout I swear!" he says. "So what do you know of Oswald"? Thompkins asks. "Oswald keeps to himself. He is more outgoing when Ed is around but he seems to only stick around Ed. Ed seems to be able to convince him to do anything. Ed also doesnt really shut up about him." Harvey says. "Oswald also seems very possessive" Harvey says. "I got that impression too" Thompkins says. "I have a feeling Ed is more leading though" Thompkins says. Harvey looks at her raising a brow "Why do you say that"? Harvey asks. "Oswald is clingy and possesive but Edward is the one who takes initiates things" Thompkins says. "So is Oswald the girl"? Harvey asks. THompkins laughs and looks at Harvey "What?" Harvey says "That how it works right? There is a girl and a boy. So Oswald is the girl" Harvey says. "I think most gay couples would find that offensive" Thompkins says. "I dont think Edward and Oswald are most couples" Harvey says. "Well you make a very good piont, " she says. 

Oswald Pov:  
The group arrives together in front of the gymnasium which had an arch with pink cherry blossoms wrapped all around it. The double doors are held open as people are walking in two at a time and two twin boys in matching suits start tosses flower petals at people walking in. They smile at each person who walks by. When Oswald and Edward walk by one of the twins makes a remark. "O, Terry won't you check out that tall drink of water isn't he fine"? he says with a giggle. The other twin replies "I think the shorter one is pretty adorable. I would love me a piece of that Jerry" he says with a laugh. Oswald ignores them and walks in dragging Edward past the door. "Rude" Oswald says under his breath. Edward starts laughing. Oswald looks at him frustrated "What exactly is so funny Ed"!? Edward tries not to smile but is clearly failing. "I'm sorry, it's nothing," Edward says. Oswald scowls "STOP SMILING"! He demands. Ed puts on a serious face even though apparent very he wants to grin. "Im sorry... Its just hard. You are so cute sometimes" Edward says with a smile as he leans over putting his forehead against Oswalds. Oswald looks into Edwards eyes. Oswalds notices how beautiful Eds eyes are. "I love you Ozzy" Edward says with a smile. "You too Ed" Oswald says shutting his eyes and putting it against Eds forehead. Oswald opens his eyes. 

Ed smiles and pulls back "Shall we dance"? Edward asks with a smile. Oswald nods "Sure, what dance should we do"? Oswald asks.


End file.
